railgun side story
by ronrobertson
Summary: the vampire attacks are over. ruiko is worried about her friend Mikoto, who has been bitten. but Mikoto has accepted her fate but what about ruiko. How will she move on.
1. Chapter 1

A few days had passed as she sat on the self-driving bus, her body swaying with the motion as it traveled down the avenue. She reached up, pushing strands of her long black hair behind her ear, repositioning a small white five petal flower nestled in her hair. She grinned as she listened to two girls talking about the events of the last few days.

There were no more reports of vampire like attacks as students roamed the dark alleys. Their eyes grew wide as they both quickly nodded talking about the night sky roaring with flames.

"Must've been a couple of high-level Espers fighting unofficially." One of the girls spoke as they exited the bus.

Her lips curled into a bigger smile as she took a slow breath, "something like that…" She nodded as she whispered.

She adjusted her long blue skirt of her school uniform and slipped her fingers along the edge of a wooden box that sat on her lap. It was the size of a large envelope and to the untrained eye it looked like a simple small purse with a long shoulder strap but to Ruiko Saten, it was a mahogany case with hand carved symbols embossed with gold leaf, the shape of the moon and the sun intersecting.

" Zdiv Na Boga…" She spoke softly as her eyes softening, "breathe of God…"

She cleared her throat, glancing out the window of the self-driving bus. A few more stops and she would be at the school district 18, Nagatenjouki high school.

She was heading to the private residence of a certain vampire and her sister, Katrina.

She sighed, closing her eyes feeling a sense of sadness in her chest. She thought about the discussion they had after Edward had been destroyed, Klaus was arrested and slipped secretly out of the country.

But what bothered her the most was the fact that Mikoto would stay at the threshold of becoming a vampire. She had been bitten by what remained of Edward but in order to prevent her from becoming infected, turned into something like him, Anastasia a female vampire and future Queen's sank her fangs into her throat to nullify the other venom. Unfortunately, the antivenom was a longshot at best to erase the effects of a Queens bite. If she had been a normal vampire, yes no problem but Anastasia had already begun the transformation to a queen.

Ruiko remembered watching Anastasia sitting next to Mikoto, her hands on her thigh, telling her that she would need a booster every year but eventually, she could only hope. She slowly closed her eyes, shaking her head.

Anastasia sighed as the corners of her lips curled and her eyes shined.

"I am not going to lie… Mikoto…" She scooted closer, "I like you… I like you a lot… So I am very excited about our potential future together…" She reached out taking Mikoto's hand and pulling it to her new set of breasts.

Mikoto's sat, slowly nodding her head taking it all in. She knew it was not Anastasia's fault. She had rushed in, not following the plan, a little rash.

"We can be very close friends…" Anastasia leaned closer, "or lovers…" Her lips parted as her fangs caught the light, slowly nodding her head.

Ruiko chuckled to herself, thinking of Shirai's response. She was sitting on the arm of the couch. She growled, staring bullets at Anastasia, her fingers digging into the cloth.

"Is that someone grinding her teeth…?" Anastasia cocked her head, slowly narrowing her eyes as she gazed at Shirai. Shirai leaned closer, "I won't even bother checking for my spikes," she slowly narrowed her eyes as her fingers slipped under the hem of her dress reaching for them.

Mikoto glanced at Shirai, twisting her lips, then Anastasia.

"But, you will try…" she looked at Anastasia with wet eyes.

"I promise Mikoto…" she nodded her head, " I wanted you to make the choice, not this way" she closed her eyes, blowing out a quick breath and slowly opened them. "But that shade of red mixed with your brown eyes is very beautiful…" She leaned in closer, reaching up cupping Mikoto's cheek then her lips pressed against her other cheek.

"Sissy… No…" Shirai dove on top of her Sissy, "I will save you…" She quickly wrapped her arms around Mikoto's shoulders. Then she opened her mouth spread her lips and her teeth open wide.

" maybe, I just need to bite you…" she pressed her mouth to Mikoto's throat, letting out a muffled growl.

"What the…" Mikoto leaned away falling deeper into Anastasia's embrace. She blushed, grinning like a child getting free candy, "Mikoto…" Anastasia spoke chuckling softly, wrapping her arms around her, holding her against her new body.

Ruiko remembered the smell of ozone, the bluish white light of another Mikoto electrical attack.

Katrina and Gabriella were sitting at the table in the kitchen, looked over their shoulders shaking their heads, shrugged their shoulders then finished eating.

(They had become accustomed to this attack. Since they had arrived at the apartment, so Mikoto could recover. She shared the bed with Anastasia to help with the recovery but Sharia seemed to have just a little problem with the closeness of the treatment. She would often appear from nowhere, forcing herself between them. Mikoto shaking her head, knowing Anastasia was not helping, often cuddling, pulling Mikoto closer when Shirai appeared. Needless to say that Mikoto was quite relieved after the 72 required hours. Though she did narrowed her eyes, glaring at Anastasia, when she asked if 72 hours was really necessary. The sly tone and indecisive look on Anastasia face seem to, shall we say not really convince her. Nor the fact they had to bath together.)

Uiharu took a soft breath running a program on her laptop, holding a glass of milk, her second of the day.

Shirai was lying across the arm of the couch, twitching as smoke rose from her body. Anastasia was on her back, Mikoto on top of her, grinning as she chuckled.

"So bad…" Anastasia whispered with a smile on her face slowly closing her eyes.

Ruiko's thought were interrupted by the automatic announcement of their pending arrival at the high school. She chuckled to herself seeing the glimmering, shining gates of the school. Beyond them were manicured lawns, large shade trees, a very large brick and stone buildings with large columns lining the front entrance.

She would get off the bus, then turn left walking down the sidewalk to the next right. Another 50 yards to the private entrance of the apartments.

The sense of excitement she felt as she walked down the street slowly mixed as a worried expression took hold of her face and her stomach turned with nervousness. She tightened her grip on the mahogany box that hung by her side as she approached the cast iron gate. The metal felt cold and rough in her hand as she held it, pushing it open, it screamed out as it creaked as she closed the gate. She swallowed hard, running her tongue across her lower lip, listening to the sounds of the soles of her shoes scraping across the asphalt. She walked up the steps to the double doors, seeing her worried expression reflecting off the glass. She reached up and pressed the buzzer.

"Yes…" A young woman's friendly voice filled the air.

"Um… Hello…" Ruiko hesitated taking a quick nervous breath.

"Ruiko?" She sounded a little surprised as she chuckled.

"Yes… Yes it is, me… Katrina…" She paused looking her lips.

"Come right up…" She let out a quick laugh. She could hear Gabriella in the background complaining.

The buzzer sounded and the locks clicked as Ruiko slowly took the doorknob into her palm, twisting it and then stepped inside the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruiko walked upstairs, stood in front of the door. She could hear Gabriella complaining, half serious, and half laughing. She shrugged her shoulders taking a deep breath as she slowly reached out then felt the doorknob slip from her fingers.

"About time…" Gabriella grinned, quickly opening the door, "I can hear your heart beating a mile a minute…" She chuckled.

Ruiko's eyes went wide as her mouth fell open and her heart thumped against her chest. Gabriella stood in the doorway, nearly naked. She stood with her hand holding the door the other on her hip, around her hips and thighs she was wrapped with the white cloth with runes. It reminded Ruiko of a very expensive, very revealing foreign swimsuit.

She wore her long wavy red hair, pulled back behind her head, tied in a loose ponytail, hanging to her hips. Her skin was white and shined, her green eyes flashed a combination of calm and storm, and small subtle freckles dotted her skin. Ruiko blushed, catching her breath as her eyes wandered Gabriella's body.

She could feel her heart quicken and her body temperature rise as she looked at her ample breasts.

Gabriella grinned noticing Ruiko staring. She cocked her head to the side, "want to touch them…"

She slowly reached out taking ruiko's hand and gently placed them on her breasts.

"There you go…"

Then playfully squeeze their hands as her thumb stroking the top of ruiko's small hand.

"Um…" Ruiko's face was nearly purple, her chest rising and falling with short quick breaths. She could feel her skin becoming flush.

"Gabriella… What are you…?" She pulled her lower lip into her mouth catching it between her teeth.

"You were staring… So…" She leaned forward and whispered, "I invited you…"

Ruiko slowly raised her chin, trying to slow her heartbeat.

"They are breasts…" Gabriella nodded; she slipped her hand off ruiko's hand still cupping the side of her breast and placed it on Ruiko's blouse over her small mound giving it a gentle squeeze.

The words were caught in her throat and her mouth quickly dried as she nervously stared at Gabriella. She wasn't expecting anything like this, this morning or ever really. The mix of emotions flooded her mind as her stomach twisted and turned. Gabriella's lips curled into a smile, she could see how nervous Ruiko was becoming as she slowly narrowed her eyes, "I am running a little late, but if you like I could be later…"

"What!?" She forced the words between her lips. She hesitated taking a quick breath feeling her heart pounded against her chest.

"Gabriella…"

It was Katrina, yelling from inside the apartment. "Let's go… And quick teasing Ruiko…" She spoke with a certain get your ass in gear tone.

"Oh poo…" Gabriella puckered her lips, slowly shaking her head, "I was hoping for another this morning…"

She took a deep breath letting it slowly out as she chuckled then leaned forward kissing Ruiko on the cheek. Then she straightened her back, tilting her head looking at Ruiko with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Ruiko…" She quickly reached out taking her hand and led her into the apartment. She followed, or was pulled into the apartment as she laughed.

"good morning…Gabriella.." she spoke gathering her thoughts, dealing with the flood of emotions. "is this how Mikoto feels with Shirai…" she wondered.

"Fine… Fine… But really why do I have to wear these…" She was referring to the rune covered white linen cloth, wrapped tightly around her waist. She let out an annoying breath then released ruiko's hand.

"You know why… Just in case…" Katrina spoke from the kitchen.

Ruiko took a breath feeling the weight lift from her shoulders as she closed her eyes, turning towards the kitchen. She opened her eyes and quickly straightens her back as her eyes nearly fell from their sockets catching her breath, "what the…"

Katrina was standing in the kitchen, holding a gallon of milk, half-finished but wearing no clothes, very naked.

She stepped back, tripping over her own feet, catching herself. The sight of her standing naked, the word goddess quickly entered her mind and her heart started to pound, remembering how she looked in the armor a few days ago. But without it, she was overwhelmed by the mix of strength and beauty.

Katrina stood with long strong legs, her firm abs were covered with the right amount of body fat giving her a very strong mix of soft and strength, her breast were ample and firm, barely hidden by her long soft Brown hair that flowed down past her rump. She smiled with wet lips and fierce Brown eyes.

Ruiko thought of the fight, the bluish white mist rising from her hands and feet, slowly wrapping itself, curling itself up her body, how sensual it looked with her eyes turning piercing amber. She could see the same intensity and strength as she stared at her.

"I should dress…" Katrina raised a gallon of milk to her lips, finishing it.

"No… No… You don't have to…" Ruiko spoke in almost a whisper, shaking her head blushing, lowering her chin to her chest.

"I should…"

She listened to Katrina's whisper falling into her ears. She felt a warm heat radiating close to her, looking up, Ruiko caught her breath. She looked past the large breast only to be caught in those same brown eyes. Katrina was standing next to her, head leaning to the side her eyes soft as she smiled.

"You are very pretty Ruiko…" She sighed, her breath caressing ruiko's cheeks. "Don't let anyone make you think that you are not…"

Katrina placed her hand on her cheek, it felt soft and warm. Ruiko's skin rose to the touch of her fingers as her thumb stroked her cheek. She slowly nodded as the sound of her heart pounding, her blood rushing through her veins filled her ears.

"Wow…" She thought to herself.

Katrina chuckled, looking across to Gabriella, who was struggling to wrap her chest with the rune covered white linen.

"Dammit…" She twisted her lips in frustration. Gabriella quickly glanced to Katrina, her eyes begging for help.

"Let me help…" Katrina chuckled, shaking her head slowly, moving her hand from ruiko's cheeks down her neck and then her fingers slipped away.

"Wait…" Ruiko thought watching her move away as her heart hit against her chest.

"Do you know how many pairs of cute bras and panties I own…? Black, white, purple, greens, high cut, low cut, barely there… now I won't even be able to wear them anymore…"

"You might…" Katrina grinned as she stepped behind Gabriella and started to wrap her upper body.

Ruiko watched as Katrina snaked the enchanted cloth around gabrielle's chest, chuckling softly, shaking her head as Gabriella continued to complain.

When they finished Gabriella reached, taking the clothing that was lying across the couch and finished putting on her school uniform. She took a quick breath, checking, twisting her body in front of a full-length mirror before she would leave.

"Perfect…" She leaned in close, running her tongue across her lips. "Not even the evil headmistress could deny that…" she looked over her shoulder.

"Ruiko… I will be home early around 230…" She nodded, continually prepping in the mirror, straightened her blouse "we could practice scripts… If you like…"

Ruiko nodded a little nervous after the greeting she had received earlier today.

"Don't worry…" She became serious, "I really mean practice… I need to get better… I just don't want to rely on my Esper powers…"

Ruiko smiled as she nodded, "I'd like that..."

"Good…" Gabriella finished dressing.

"Katrina!" Gabriella spoke walking towards the door, "I'm going to leave now…"

"Just a moment…" She called out as she walked out of the bedroom, her hips wrapped with the enchanted cloth stuffing the end of the cloth between her belly and the wrap. Gabriella grinned, cocking her head, Katrina shook her head, "I have not wrap the girls yet…"

They met at the door, wrapping their arms around each other, and kissed. Ruiko blushed as they pressed against each other, Gabriella's hand moving around Katrina's waist, slipping to her rump and playfully squeezed her cheek.

They parted, looking at each other, "see you this afternoon…" They both nodded and Gabriella slipped into the hallway.

Katrina turned grinning, winked at Ruiko who blushed then slowly smiled.

"We can talk while I dress…"

Ruiko watched as she walked into the bedroom. She took a deep breath slowly released it, placing her hand against her chest then followed her into the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Katrina stepped into her skirt as it lay on the ground, slowly pulling it up her legs then shimmied past her hips then to her waist, pulling the zipper tight. She smiled catching Ruiko standing at the door, her cheeks blushing as she watched then quickly looked away.

"Sorry… No chairs…" She motioned to the unmade bed, "you can sit on the bed…" Ruiko quickly nodded walking over to the bed to sit down.

"Nice…" She whispered, running her hands across the soft warm blankets.

"It's a firm…" Katrina nodded, "It's messy… Gabrielle and I overslept so…"

" you mean…" Ruiko whispered looking at the bed then to Katrina. Katrina curled the corners of her lips, seeing Ruiko's response in the mirror. She reached into a large mahogany box lifting out a long strip of white cloth, bringing it to eye level. Ruiko creased her eyes as she looked at the clean white cloth.

"Isn't that…" She started to speak but stopped when she heard Katrina whispered; "Reveal…" she ran her hand down the cloth.

She smelled smoke, a slight sound of sizzling, fire consuming, crinkling then the runic symbols appeared in the air around Katrina's head then burned into the cloth.

Ruiko took a quick breath as her eyes went wide, "wow…" She whispered.

Katrina chuckled, shaking her head as she turned around holding the enchanted cloth, tilting her head.

"Ruiko…"

"Huh…" She quickly looked up; her cheeks blushing, a slight shade of pink as Katrina stood unrolling the cloth, topless.

"Could you help me…?" She slowly curled the right side of her lips into a half smile.

"Um…" Ruiko's heart thumped and her pulse quickened, "sure…" Her voice raised an octave as she answered.

Katrina's brown eyes sparkled at ruiko's nervous response. She slowly stood, nervously straightening her skirt as she slowly walked over to Katrina.

"What do I do…?" She mustered some courage as her voice cracked, looking at the cloth lying across her ample breasts, the edge of her right nipple peeking out, then raised her eyes to see her glistening lip, then falling into a pool of soft brown.

Katrina looked at Ruiko, who was shorter than her by a good 10 inches, barely breast high, she turned showing her naked back, "could you make sure it overlaps please…"

Ruiko took a slow breath, "okay…" She reached up and placed her fingers on the first wrap, her cheeks blushing as she felt her heart strike her chest.

Katrina's skin was soft, smooth, and perfect. She could see, feel her muscles moving under her skin as she laid her hands flat across her back holding the wrap straight. Katrina repeated the process, ruiko's hand, and fingers followed as she added new layers. She wanted to talk, her interest's peaked about why the cloth with runes about Anastasia and Mikoto. She knew Katrina is Anastasia's half-sister, same father, different mother. However, Katrina was not a vampire or a hybrid. The night Katrina changed, her slender, strong body shined as the runes burned into her flesh. The mist slowly rising up her hands and feet, her eyes changing, those beautiful brown eyes turning fierce glowing amber

She took a slow breath, releasing it, feeling herself becoming warmer, her hand sliding along the edge of the wrap, feeling her warm, soft skin. She did not want to let go of the sensation of her fingertips gliding across her skin. It felt sensual, soft and right. She took a step forward, closing her eyes, her nose brushing against the cloth as she inhaled Katrina scent. She stood close to Katrina wanting to get closer becoming intoxicated by her smell.

"Ruiko…" She heard Katrina call her name from a faraway place.

"Ruiko…" She called again her voice a little closer a little louder.

"In a moment… A few more minutes…" Ruiko answered with her eyes closed, she sighed and then she smiled then she realized.

"What the…" Her eyes flashed open and she caught her breath, "I not asleep…"

"I… I… I…" She hesitated, the side of her head resting against Katrina's back.

"Oh my God… I'm so sorry I…" She raised her head, stepping back, waving her hands, her eyes nervous, her voice stuttering, quickly clasping her hands together pulling them to her breasts, "I don't know why…" Her eyes became wet, looking up at Katrina, filled with apology.

"It is okay…" She spoke in a soft voice as she turned, her eyes and lips smiled. She looked beautiful, Ruiko blushed thinking to herself.

"I don't know…" Her voice became a soft whisper as she pulled into herself. Katrina stepped forward, ruiko's body trembling, nervous unsure why she had done that but Katrina wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a warm embrace. She could feel the uncertainty in Ruiko as she placed her hand on the back of her head. She pulled her face on to the swells of her breasts.

"A lot's happened…" Katrina spoke, "you have a lot of questions about Mikoto, Anastasia and I." She lowered her chin, nuzzling her nose into Ruiko soft dark hair slowly taking in her scent.

"Would you like a little more time…" Katrina, her lips curled, feeling ruiko's warm breath across her skin.

"No…" She spoke in a muffled voice.

"Are you sure…" She asked again, running her hand down ruiko's back.

Ruiko took a deep breath, let it out, her head nodding against her breasts.

"Okay…" Katrina took a soft breath, inhaling her scent again then softly kissed the top of her head then released her embrace.

She finished dressing, brushing her hair. She twisted and turned, squeezed the girls into the right position as she stood in front of the full-length mirror then spoke.

"Yes… I am not a vampire but Anastasia's father is my father is a vampire…" She grinned as she walked to the kitchen.

"No… You cannot fix Mikoto… The scripts don't work that way…"

"Why…" She asked as she sat on the couch watching Katrina.

"Are you familiar with the double helix…? DNA… All that it takes to make up the human body…" Ruiko shook her head as she closed her eyes.

"Creating a barrier is easy… You just picture a wall of some degree and it's there… If you say make Mikoto like she was or used to be, it is too vague. Every time she changed a little, going from 1 to 2, 2 to 3, 3 to 4, 4 to 5… Etc. she changed physically and mentally…you do not know the chemicals they injected into her body and brain. so no don't try…" She opened the refrigerator door reaching in and grabbed another full gallon of milk.

"If you try you could seriously hurt even kill her…" She opened the milk, placed her lips to the carton and drank.

"Ahh... Milk does a body good…" Katrina winked.

Ruiko chuckled, "yes… I have started to drink more…"

Katrina nodded in response.

"What about the runes…"

"Protection… defense mainly…" Katrina sighed, "but also to control. Gabriella doesn't like them but until we are sure… She could become unstable… I guess you could say…"

"Huh…" Ruiko raised her chin, "unstable…"

Katrina closed her eyes, nodding her head, "yes… Like I said Anastasia's father is my father, my mother is not a vampire…" She paused, taking another drink.

"Ruiko… My mother is a dragon…"


	4. Chapter 4

She sat staring, her eyes wide, trying to process the information. She could feel her heart pounding in her head. As she took several slow breaths.

Katrina slowly nodded as she walked over and knelt on one knee, putting her hand on ruiko's thigh. Ruiko paused, taking a breath as she took everything in, slowly closing her eyes.

"A dragon…" She returned to her statement. Katrina closed her soft brown eyes, nodding.

"Like a big fire breathing dragon with scales and wings…" Ruiko continued speaking looking at Katrina.

"Why not…" She thought to herself, she had seen and heard many things since she had arrived Academy city. Espers that could teleport, use electricity, even control the wind just to name a few. She remembered a monster created from AIM fields. so a vampire and a dragon. She chuckled; Katrina cocked her head, smiling watching Ruiko thinking to herself, she curled the ends of her lips into a smile.

"You saw me fight…" She spoke, letting out a breath that flowed softly across her skin, her body reacting to the gentle caress as her skin rose into millions of little goosebumps.

"But…" Ruiko tried to speak as her body became warmer.

"Right now my body is giving off pheromones that make you act the way you're acting and feeling. So don't worry…" She smiled, her eyes pulling her in, Ruiko took a soft breath, wanting, hoping to fall into her eyes, her embrace.

"Okay…" Ruiko whispered, barely nodding. She hesitated, feeling Katrina's hand on her thigh, her fingers feeling light on her skin. She remembered the fight. How powerful she looked and felt as shock wave after shock wave enveloped her body moving it at will.

"So… This will go away…" She spoke in a weak voice that cracked.

Katrina nodded, as her soft lips curled into a smile.

Ruiko paused, taking a breath as she took everything in, slowly closing her eyes.

"So… Everything's all right then…" She spoke as she leaned a little closer. Ruiko chuckled as she nodded, her lips parting as she tried to speak then.

For the second time in less than 10 minutes ruiko's eyes went wide and her heart nearly cracked her chest. She felt Katrina's soft warm, perfectly moist lips pressed against her mouth, her hand slipping behind her head, lying gently across the nape of her neck. She could see Katrina's face, soft and serene with her eyes closed, her perfect skin radiating.

Ruiko's body became flushed with emotions, her skin becoming warm. She didn't pull back, not because of Katrina's strong but soft grasp but because she fell. She hesitated then closed her eyes, pressing gently into her lips. She sighed falling into darkness. The warmth of Katrina, surrounding her as her senses tingled. She opened her mouth, Katrina's tongue found its way sliding against her tongue. It moved slowly against hers, probing, the sensations building inside her chest, her lips moving with Katrina's as she led her into bliss. She sighed softly with a warm breath, lifting her arm and placed her hand against Katrina's cheek, caressing her skin with her thumb.

She caught her breath, wanting, feeling disappointment as Katrina's lips fell away with a soft wet smacking sound as they parted.

Ruiko gazed at her lips, soft and moist shining in the light then focused on her eyes as she grinned.

"The effects of my scent may wear off but that doesn't mean I am not attracted to you…" She cupped ruiko's cheeks, her hands felt warm and soft as she released a breath. She stared at Katrina, her heart pumping, her skin becoming warm getting warmer as she tried to speak, her throat strained with the words.

"But…" Her voice cracked then she swallowed hard, "Gabriella…"

Katrina chuckled as she stood up, straightening her school uniform. She took a deep breath then exhaled; she cocked her head and spoke.

"Yes… Gabriella and I…" She paused, "but that doesn't mean you and I can't… If you are uncomfortable about it, I will understand…" She turned her head, looking around the room, getting ready to leave class. "I will still teach you… But…" She gave her a wink, "it would be more fun…"

"But…" Ruiko raised her chin, her eyes following Katrina as she walked around the room.

"I am a girl… You are a girl…"

"Yes… We are…" She paused, taking the statement in stride as she reached over to the chair in the corner of the bedroom. She grabbed her purse, slipping the strap over her shoulder. Katrina could hear the uncertainty, listening to her breathing quicken and seeing the doubt in her eyes.

"Ruiko… You are beautiful don't let anyone make you feel like you are not, I find you attractive. I sensed you find me attractive. I am not bothered by the fact that you have breasts and no penis, the last time I checked Gabriella, which was by the way…" She wiggled her eyebrows, "less than an hour before you arrived…" She chuckled, shaking her head, "she doesn't either so…" She shrugged her shoulders. "I have to go to class, I will be back around 330, and Gabriella will be here around 230. We can train then. I won't force anything on you… Okay…" She turned, looking over her shoulder as she smiled. "I am just letting you know you have options…"

Ruiko didn't speak, caught off guard by all that had been said as she just watched with her mouth gaped, her heart pounding in her ears, her skin becoming red as her body heated up.

"Don't worry… When you leave, the doors will autolock… See you…" Katrina waved as she headed out the door.

Ruiko rolled her eyes, taking a quick breath, "what the hell just happened…" She placed her hand against her chest, feeling her heart beating.

"I like boys…" She whispered, looking around the empty bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

She took a deep breath, watching the door to the apartment slowly close. She heard the lock click and the green light appeared on the small monitor on the wall.

She twisted her lips, nodding slightly, "it's locked…" She whispered. She turned walking down the steps towards the door.

The sun was shining through the panes of glass as dust scattered in the light as she passed through reaching out, wrapping her fingers around the knob, twisting it and open the door, stepping outside into the midmorning sun, feeling a cool breeze against her cheeks.

She lowered her chin and started walking across the asphalt covered parking lot towards the gate that led to the small street, the sounds of her shoes scraping across the asphalt filling her ears. She sighed again, pulling her lip into her mouth as she thought to herself.

"I don't get it…" She paused, grabbing the handle of the wrought iron gate. It felt cold and rough in her hand. It creaked then screamed as she opened it.

"Shut up…" She spoke, her eyes focused on the black iron of the gate.

"OUFFF!" She ran into something big that pushed her backwards. It snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh sorry…" Her eyes widened as she quickly looked up to see three large men passing by her going into the parking lot. They were big and tall wearing long muted black coats hanging to their knees, covering white colored shirts and dark ties. Their pants were black, neatly pressed and their shoes shined as she heard the asphalt crunching underneath their feet.

"Jerks…" She whispered, slowly narrowing her eyes.

One of them stopped, looked over his shoulder, reached up and placed his finger on his dark glasses lowering them, his eyes cutting her flesh.

Ruiko's heart jumped as a sense of dread filled her; she trembled as she bowed her head, stepping backwards.

"I'm sorry…" She spoke in a weak voice, "I didn't see you…"

She glanced up, her body wanting to run and hide. She found it hard to breathe as she stood caught in his gaze.

He looked like a snake, narrow eyes and long thin lips. One of the other two spoke, "let's go…"

He snapped his head back, nodding. She felt that she had been released, feeling the sensation of dread slowly faded. She turned walking a little faster down the street to the Avenue then to the bus stop.

"What, who was that…" She shook her head as she whispered to herself, placing her hand against her chest. She could feel her heart still pounding, echoing in the back of her mind that sense of dread clinging to her thoughts. She shook her head, trying to think of something, someone else. Uiharu, Mikoto, Kuroko, but none gave her a sense of security, a sense of peace as she struggled to fight back the fear inside her. She held her arm up, holding her fingers out watching as they trembled.

"Why…" She felt something welling up in her belly, rising up to her chest.

"I don't know why…" Her eyes started to tear.

"No…" She screamed, shaking her head, clenching her fist. She reached down grabbing the end of the bench. The wood felt cold but quickly warmed to her touch.

She closed her eyes, slowly taking a breath. The feeling was no longer growing but it was not going away.

She continued speaking to herself. "Mikoto, uiharu, Shirai..." She shook her head, the feeling resisting slowly becoming entrenched in her thoughts. Then she closed her eyes raising her chin and took a breath.

"Katrina…" Her name slipped off her tongue, past her lips falling into her ears. Then her heart thumped and then slowed, echoing in her head. She took another soft breath; she raised her hand, placing it between her breasts.

"Katrina…" She said her name softly as she sighed then nodded. The feeling disappeared, her body no longer trembling as she opened her eyes.

She could see the bus had arrived. It hissed as it lowered for ease of access than the doors slid open.

Ruiko wore a tight worried smile on her lips as she stood, the feeling of dread gone, obliterated by a certain name.

"Why…" She spoke softly as she took a breath, taking a step towards the bus.

"I just don't…" She stepped onto the bus, walking down the aisle. She found a place to sit near the back of the bus. The bus murmured with the voices of those in conversations, some were wearing headsets listening to music; others stared out the windows watching other students walking the classes, going shopping.

She sat down next to a woman dressed in a white yukata with matching obi. She smiled as Ruiko sat next to her making herself comfortable.

"Thank you…" Ruiko looked over and politely nodded.

"You seem to have the weight of the world on your shoulders…" The woman tilted her head, gazing gently at Ruiko.

She sighed as she looked over to the woman. She was beautiful. Ruiko's eyes went wide, catching her breath; the woman soft eyes glinted with the sunlight. Her soft natural colored lips slowly curled.

"Thank you…" The woman spoke.

"How…" Ruiko looked at her surprise with a how the look on her face.

The woman chuckled, covering her soft lips with white, slender fingers.

"Ego…" She chuckled.

Ruiko sighed and slowly smiled, nodding. The woman slowly lowered her hand placing it on her lap and started to speak. "So tell me about your problems…" She hesitated, her soft Brown eyes, perfect lips slightly parted, Ruiko received the hint.

"Ruiko…" She paused, "Ruiko Saten... Nice to meet you."

"Ruiko… What a pretty name…" The woman closed her eyes, the end of her lips curled into a beautiful smile, "tell me what your problems are… Ruiko"

By the time she arrived at her stopped, Ruiko was smiling, laughing as she spoke to the woman in the white yukata.

The bus slowed then hissed as it lowered, "this is my stop…" She nodded.

The woman smiled again, reaching out and took ruiko's hand.

She could feel the woman's soft skin against hers, the warmth and the strength in her grip. Woman tilted her head, gazing softly at Ruiko.

"Remember… It is okay to be afraid but don't let it control you. Some will use it to control you. They are usually weaker than you…" The woman grinned, "picture the small barking dog yapping at the large dog…" The woman slowly nodded, watching ruiko's reaction, "there is usually a fence between them…"

Ruiko chuckled, nodding, "yes…"

She laughed, closing her eyes. The woman continued to speak.

"But there are those that can use it to channel it, to protect those they love…"

The woman took ruiko's hand, bringing it to her cheek, holding it. Then reached out and placed her hand against ruiko's cheek.

"This is what it feels like to conquer and control fear. Remember it always…"

Ruiko gazed at the woman, listening to her heart beating softly in her chest. She felt the warmth of her hands flowing into her body. She felt calm and safe, surrendering to her soft brown eyes of the woman.

"See…" The woman whispered.

Ruiko's lips were a small smile on her face as her eyes were wet.

"Yes…" She whispered.

"Think of this moment… If something like that ever happens. That dreadful feeling… those fears... Then give it back…" She smiled, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaled it. Ruiko inhaled, taking in her breath. She smelled sweet, like wildflowers in spring.

"You should go… And see your friends…" The woman's hands slipped from Ruiko's cheek. She released her grip on her hand but Ruiko still held it against her cheek. She did not want to take her hand away. The warmth, the kindness she felt, the familiarity of her touch. Her cheeks still was warm from her touch. They swell pulling her lips into a smile, Ruiko nodded, taking her hand away at the last moment before she stood up, straightening her dress. She looked at the woman wearing a white yukata sitting, her long brown hair wrapped with ribbons sitting in her lap.

"I'm sorry… But I didn't get…"

"Clarissa…" She nodded, "my name is Clarissa…"

"Clarissa…" She spoke her name, and it brought back those warm feeling to her chest and she couldn't help but smile again.

"Nice to meet you…" She bowed and then turned and walked down the aisle. The weight of the world was no longer on her shoulders. She chuckled, seeing a familiar face standing at the bus stop.

"Uiharu" She exclaimed, bouncing off the bus.

"No!" Uiharu screamed as her skirt fluttered in the air, exposing her blue stripe white underwear, then her dress fell, covering it.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella was sitting on the edge of the bed, nearly naked, with her legs crossed, looking into the mirror that hung above her dresser. She could see the enchanted cloth wrapped tightly around her upper body, the swells of her ample breasts clearly visible, then she glanced down to her hips and thighs wrapped with the same enchanted cloth. She sighed eyeing the rune covered cloth then cocked her head.

"Maybe for a little bit…" She nodded as she reached in between her breasts taking the end of the cloth out and slowly unwrapped herself. The smile on her face grew wider as she unwound the ribbon of cloth. Her skin felt warm and its color was a pale pink with small streaks of red from her skin caught in the folds of the cloth. Her breasts shined from perspiration as they fell back into their natural position

"Phew...…" She blew out a breath, pulling her shoulders back, "how's that… Girls…" She chuckled, running her hands around her breasts. She sighed as the air moved with her hands cooling them down. She felt relieved as she released the girls from confinement. She twisted her shoulder, watching them move slowly side to side. She grinned, straightening her back, "there we go…"

She turned her head, hearing a slight knocking on the apartment door.

"Is that…" She glanced at the clock that sat on the end table next to the bed. She chuckled as she slowly stood up.

"You are really early…" She blew out a breath as she stretched her arms, raised her hands open wide reaching for the ceiling, "or willing…" She could see her cheeks turning red as she looked into the mirror, "Ruiko…"

"Just a minute…" She yelled as she walked out of the bedroom. She moved through the kitchen, catching her reflection in a hanging mirror. She stopped, grinning when she realized she was wearing nothing but the enchanted clothed wrapped around her hips and thighs.

"Maybe… I will have her unwrap me…" She chuckled. She knew Ruiko wouldn't but thinking of teasing her made her heart quicken. She giggled, lowering her chin as she closed her eyes, rounding the corner to the front door. She reached out wrapping her fingers around the knob, twisting and slowly opened the door.

"Ruiko… You are really early…" She chuckled as her nostrils quivered sniffing the air, catching an unfamiliar scent, her eyes quickly narrowed and her chest vibrated as she growled.

"Who the hell…" She realized it wasn't Ruiko.

She quickly stepped back as the door slowly opened revealing a large man dressed in black. He wore a long black overcoat with white shirt and black tie. He grinned, raising his arm, his finger tap the edge of his dark glasses, exposing his black eyes, staring at her with intensity.

Gabriella quickly took a defensive posture, standing nearly naked, her long red hair hanging to her hips, arms out from her body, her fingers spread like claws.

"Enjoying the view…" She narrowed her eyes, her green eyes glaring, growing brighter.

The right side of her lips curled as she cocked her head, "that will not work on me…"

She realized he was a mental Esper. They were a class of special espers that used psychological attacks, manipulating someone fear and anxiety, the ability to control someone's emotions. Their use was extremely regulated and often prohibited, except for and by governmental agencies but that didn't stop companies that operated in the dark, the shadows of Academy city.

She chuckled as the man creased his eyes, visibly straining.

"I have four brothers, two older and two younger…" She shook her head, "I am considered what you call a tomboy… So, imagine the teasing I received growing up, my father thought I was a boy until I wore my first bikini… You should just get an eyeful and leave…"

She raised her arm across her naked upper body, her fingers pointed like blades.

"One… Two… The hell with three…"

She brought her arm down in a slashing movement across her body, the wind roared across the room striking the man before he could react. His body curled from the impact, his breath violently leaving his body. The cracking sound of his ribs filled the air as he flew backwards hitting the railing then tumbled over to the first floor below, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

She sighed as she closed her eyes, relieved then something heavy slammed in to her breasts, sending her tumbling, crashing into the table. It shattered into pieces, glass and wood, shards and splinters filling the air dancing across the ground.

"What the…" She shook her head as she struggled to breathe as she pushed herself up from the splinter, broken glass covered floor. She caught her breath, seeing the remnants of wood and glass sticking out of her palms. She quickly looked up hearing the crunching, breaking sounds of glass and wood under his shoes as he walked towards her.

He was dressed the same, his build slightly smaller, with a how did you like that look on his face.

"What is he…?" She drew the back of her hand across her mouth, smearing the saliva and blood off her lips and chin.

"Teleporter… No… Something…" Then he moved or flashed, from one spot to another she chuckled as she rose up to a kneeling position.

"Speed is your weapon…" She nodded. The man cocked his head, grinning maliciously nodding in agreement.

"You should shut up little girl and come along peacefully. You are way over your head…" The man spoke with no expression on his face.

She inhaled a deep breath; her breast rose up then fell softly as she calmed herself.

"Speed is your weapon…" She nodded again, slowly rising up to a standing position, "you like to hit and kidnap girls huh... Pervert…"

The man narrowed his eyes, not liking the comment or her attitude,watching as she placed her hands on her hips, just above the rune filled white cloth covering her hips and thighs.

She licked her lower lip, pulling it into her mouth as she glared at the man.

"You are in a small apartment with a nearly naked 17-year-old…" She paused, raising her chin and her eyes burned in emerald green flames, "wind manipulator…"

She held a grin on her face as the air around her body slowly became a soft breeze then grew in strength. The man quickly looked over hearing the slam as door to the apartment shut. He turned to see the wind circling around her body, her hair moving gently in the breeze. Small pieces of paper, wood, and glass swirled in the air. The man's eyes widened as glass shards caught the sunlight, the wind growing in strength.

"Speed…you cannot run for long… Or you will tire out…" Her voice came from within the swirling column.

"Wait…" The man screamed, throwing his hands out into the debris. His palm grew bloody slice after slice then his body flew, tumbling through the air, slamming against the wall, cracking the plaster and the wood, sliding to the ground with a thump. She exhaled, listening to her breath leaving her lungs.

"Surprise!"

Another man appeared suspended in the air, his arms cocked, his hand clinched into a fist. Gabriella's eyes widened caught between breaths.

"Teleporter…" She thought, feeling his fist slam against her face. She bounced, hitting the glass door that lead out to the balcony it shattered, splintering like spider webs. She struggled, her mouth filling with blood, she swallowed coughing, and then he struck again pushing his knee into her belly. She smelled her blood filling the air. She choked, coughed her vision blurry unable to focus but she sensed he was attacking again.

"Gotcha…" She whispered, raising her arm, fingers spread wide for wide spread attack. The wind swirled around her arm, running the length to her hand and then to her fingers, the wind swirled, collasping becoming focused then a spark, a tiny flicker, then a snap and the swirling wind turned colors, Reds oranges and yellows as it roared from her hand. The air filled with a heat, growing, pushing spilling to the floor, crawling along the walls. The teleporter screamed, suspended in the air in the middle of his attack quickly engulfed in the flames.

"No one said she was a multiuser…" She heard one of them scream.

"So… This is what she meant…" Gabriella thought to herself, the roar of the fire was distant in her mind. "This is why…"

She took a deep calming breath, her eyes slowly opening. The fire roaring as the flame, a swirling palate of bluish hues swirled around her body, enveloping the entire room in heat.

"It feels so good…" She whispered. She moved to stand, her body no longer hurting. The fire felt warm as it danced across her skin. She took a deep breath, inhaling as the flames filled her lungs.

"So good…" She sighed, her eyes opening wide now. They were swirling pools blacks and greens, glimpses of yellow, then it became solid as a long yellow slit split her Iris. She ginned as she looked at the two men struggling to make it out the front door.

The teleporter was smoldering, in obvious pain but still alive. The mental user was helping him stand, leading him out. She tilted her head, looking at the speed freak who was lying against the wall, unconscious.

She stood straight and tall, the blue fire caressing, dancing up her legs to her torso, the enchanted cloth, the runes glowing bright, up her belly, swirling around her ample breasts, the flame rose up her hands and arm to her shoulder then grew towards the ceiling. Her long red hair fluttering in the air appeared black as streaks of red ran the length of her hair. She remembered how Katrina looked when she battled the little angel. She nodded her head, thinking of that moment how beautiful she looked, the blue flame shrouding her body, her dark eyes glistening, catching the moonlight.

She slowly raised her arm; her fingers curled, her index finger pointing towards the men as she cocked her head.

"Bang …" She spoke, bullet size balls of blue flame streaked across the room, striking both men. Their bodies fell to the ground as they screamed in pain.

They were alive but withering in a burning pain as they crawled to the open door. She looked up, another man stood at the doorway holding a rifle, not an ordinary rifle. She thought a large bore maybe 50 caliber , remembering going hunting with her family when she was younger.

She heard the explosion, seeing the flash as the round struck the wall of wind and blue flames, bounced, striking the couch, lying harmless on the cushion.

"Tranquilizing round…" She looked at the long cylinder, glass round. It was designed to shatter on impact, creating a cut and the highly concentrated liquid would enter the wound sending the subject into a deep sleep.

"An anti-Esper round…" She nodded.

She took a breath, her eyes gleaming as her lips parted exposing her elongated canines as she curled the end of her lips. She tightened her muscles as she clenched her fist, the warmth of the fire grown inside her belly. She narrowed her eyes and then.

Her body seized as wave after wave of exquriating pain flooded her body. Her muscles tighten squeezinng her lungs and internal organs as her heart burned. She felt like she had been put inside a giant vice. She opened her mouth, raising her chin into the air, hoping to scream. The blue flames flickered as intense pain filled every fiber of her body.

"Fire now…"

She heard a man yelled. She twisted her body as the rounds struck her back, three times she felt the pinch, and then she fell to the ground.

"It hurts… Katrina…" She spoke to herself, "it hurts… This is why…"

She thought of the enchanted cloth covered with runes, remembering the conversation. They were in bed, she was lying next to Katrina, her head nuzzled under her chin, her hands cupping her breast, her fingers gliding across her smooth, soft skin, sliding around her nipple, watching as it tightened and pricked straight. She smiled, taking in her scent, feeling Katrina's fingers rubbing the nape of her neck. Katrina's was whispering in her ear, "it helps to control the power if you overload, or use it to quickly, it could run wild…" She listened to Katrina laughing, "remember the AIM monster that Mikoto battled… Only worse…"

She was laying on the floor, her right cheek pressed against the ground, listening to herself breathing. She stared watching as he rose from the ground, the speed freak. She tried to raise her head up but the paralyzing agent had taken hold of her body. She could only watch his black shoes walk across the carpet..

"Not so cocky now…" he raised his shoe and slammed it into her face. She felt the pain burn across her cheek and jaw. Unable to move, paralyzed, she was an easy mark as he raised his foot again.

"Enough!" A new man spoke, he sounded like he was in charge, quickly spouting orders. "Get her ready… Let's go…"

"Right…" The speed freak quickly answered, slowly dropping his foot to the ground, near her face, "next time… Bitch…"

He turned walking towards the wall, bent down picking up something, lying on the ground.

She grinned, struggling, straining to lift her finger as it trembled. She pointed to a long piece of glass shard.

"Hey… Dick…" She spoke in a very painful voice. The man turned with his eyes wide that she could still speak.

"Surprise…" She grinned, her mouth starting to swell, with bloodied lips.

The glass shard flew through the air, piercing his chest, ripping through his heart, cutting his spinal cord.

She sighed, slowly nodding, "there won't be a next time…"

She watched as his body dropped, like a marionette with its strings cut as blood sprayed across the broken wall like a piece of modern art, slamming his knees to the ground then fell backwards hitting the debris covered floor.

"How…" His words trickled out of his throat as she fell into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

She was sitting on the bench seat, staring out the window as her body rocked with motion of the self-driving bus. It was early in the afternoon and she was heading back to district 18 to a certain apartment to learn more about rune magic.

She thought about calling but Gabriella said she would be there around 230 after she was done with classes. Katrina was attending a special lecture outside Academy city at the University of Tokyo.

The bus was not crowded but most of the seats were occupied, the atmosphere was light and a few people were carrying on conversations. But Ruiko was thinking about spending the morning with uiharu. Mikoto was at classes, Kuroko was working at judgment, and uiharu would join her later. So they spent some time shopping at the seventh mist then headed out to eat at an outdoor café. They talked for a while about this and that nothing major then they parted going their separate ways.

She held the mahogany box in her lap, her fingers caressing the edges as the light reflected off its smooth, shiny surface. Inside it held close to 500 blank scripts, wrapped in silken cloth.

The bus slowed coming to a stop, it hissed as it lowered for ease of access. Ruiko slowly stood up, straightening her long blue dress and moved along the aisles towards the door. She heard the doors open as she turned to exit the bus. She stepped out onto the concrete sidewalk greeted by a warm gentle breeze. The afternoon sun was hanging overhead shining bright in the blue sky. She sighed as she took a step along the sidewalk. In front of her were the bronze gates of Nagatenjouki Academy, beyond them the ivy covered brick and stone three story structures. Its classic architectural beauty rivaled many of the Harvard and Oxford type universities. She nodded placing her hand on the mahogany box holding it against her hip and started walking towards the small, narrow side street that led to the private apartments.

She turned down the street; the shadows of the surrounding buildings blanketing the road caused a chill across her body as she stepped from the warm sunshine into the cool shade. She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her arms, hoping to warm up.

"Chilly…" She shook her shoulders then let out a sigh. She could see the wrought iron gate a little further down.

"A few minutes then…" She closed her eyes, shaking her head. She remembered Gabriella this morning nearly naked, that look in her eye, a cat playing with a mouse.

"I can make it a little later…" She remembered her saying. Another chill ran through her body. She sighed, reaching up grabbing the handle of the wrought iron gate. The black iron felt warm against her palm warmed by the afternoon sun. But it was still rough to the touch. She grimaced as the iron creaked then screamed scrapping in her ears as she opened the gate, it seemed louder when she closed it. As she listened to it click, whispered to herself, "Someone should oil that…"

She walked across the parking lot, listening to her shoes scraping across the asphalt then up the steps to the main entrance doors. She tilted her head, smiling at her reflection in the glass as she pressed the bell.

It buzzed, she waited then nothing. She creased her eyes, looking through the panes of glass, eyeing the empty entrance then presses the button again, nothing.

She twisted her lips as she blew out a breath, wondering if she was too early or that Gabriella was late. She brought her hand up, scratching her nose as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a strip of paper, unfolding it and read out the numbers as she pressed them on the terminal. She smiled, hearing the click of the locks. She wrapped her fingers around the knob and turned, pushing the door open and slowly walked inside. She was greeted with an odd smell in the air as she sniffed, creasing her brow, "smoke…"

She approached the stairs as she looked up at the second floor, still sniffing, the air ripe with the smell of smoke. She walked up the stairs then slowed as she caught sight of the broken railing, pieces lying scattered on the floor. She walked the edge looking down to the first floor, more debris scattered across the ground.

"How did I miss that…?" She wondered, twisting her face.

The smell of smoke was stronger now as she stood by the front door. She raised her hand, placing it against the wood.

"It's not hot, so…" She nodded, checking for signs of fire. She gripped the handle, noticing it was cool to the touch, turned the knob, and slowly pushed the door open.

"Gabriella…" She spoke as the door creaked.

"Gabriella…" She called out again, taking a step towards the door as the space between the door and the wall widened.

"Gabriella!"

She took a step inside the apartment and froze, hearing the crunching of glass breaking under her shoe. She heard the door tap against the wall as it slowly revealed the damaged apartment. She caught her breath, feeling her heart pounding in her chest, "Gabriella…" her voice dropped. She whispered, pressing her hand between her breasts. She felt the anxiety rising up in her belly, turning her stomach.

The room smelled of fire, but the walls and floors were barely scorched. She could see the broken glass and shattered wood covering the carpet. The couch was overturned and the tables crushed. The glass door leading out to the balcony was shattered but intact. She stood still, her breath quickened, unable to move her legs, taking it in, her eyes beginning to water as her chest tightened.

"Where is she, is she alright… is she…" Her thoughts flooded her mind as she finally forced her legs to move. She ran through the kitchen to the bedroom.

Nothing, it was the same as she left it this morning. She checked Anastasia's old room, nothing. She stopped, taking a quick breath, her heart stuck in her throat. She saw it from the corner of her eye.

Her eyes focused on the huge hole in the wall, covered with a dark splatter that streaked towards floor.

"She's nowhere… She's…" She shook her head, feeling helpless as her stomach twisted and turned, a sickness causing her body to tremble. She wanted to cry, moving through the overturned furniture, hoping to find her. She fought back the tears, only to succumb as the tears force their way, down her cheeks. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth, tasting the saltiness. She swallowed hard as she reached up, placing her hand against her cheek. A warm feeling grew inside her chest as she remembered her conversation with the woman wearing the white yukata. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, slowly nodding her head, listening to the woman voice. "Remember… It is okay to be afraid but don't let it control you."

"Yes…" she nodded, "I can do this…"

She opened her eyes wiping the tears away as she sniffled. She reached down, her fingers unlocking the mahogany box. She slipped her fingers inside pulling out a script, and then brought out her charcoal pencil. She brought her hand up to her chin, her fingers covering her mouth. She pictured Gabrielle in her mind. How she had teased her in the morning, standing nearly naked. The day they found her at the bottom of a thirty foot crater, how she looked standing next to her, her eyes focused and glowing brilliantly as they watched Katrina battle the angel. She stood with script and pencil in hand, looking around the room for a hard surface. She walked over to the kitchen countertop. She nodded, her tongue peeking out between her lips as she wrote.

"Find Gabriella…" She took a quick breath of courage. She walked over to the open front door, knelt down, placed the script in front of her, and waited. Then she slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone...


	8. Chapter 8

The phone vibrated as it lay snug in her lap. Katrina creased her eyes watching, feeling it, nestled on top of her skirt between her thighs. The girls around her chuckled, hoping not to disturb the professor as she lectured .Katrina shook her head, smirking realizing the implications of what they were laughing at.

"Shut up…" She narrowed her eyes trying to sound serious only to crack a smile.

"So bad…" One of the girls spoke.

"And during class…" The others answered.

They covered their mouths with her hands, feigning embarrassment and shock.

"Scandalous…" They chuckled.

The phone continued to vibrate then stopped.

"I'll check it after class…" she narrowed her eyes, quickly nodding.

The phone vibrated again; she twisted her lips, looking at the girl next to her, shaking her head, somewhat annoyed. She looked down at the screen.

"Ruiko…" She took a breath, shaking her head , picking it up. She thought of letting it go to voicemail but… She hesitated.

"Something…" She let the word slip past her lips.

"Answer it…" The girl sitting next to spoke, "you know… Gabriella wouldn't call unless something was wrong… Does she…"

Katrina let out a soft breath as she slowly licked her lips, looking up eyeing the clock on the wall, "2:33…"

She barely nodded as she picked up the phone, bringing it to her ear.

"Ruiko?" She whispered, letting out a soft breath.

"Katrina…" Ruiko spoke, Katrina could hear the uncertainty, the worry in her voice. She was straining barely able to hide the tears.

"What is it…?" Katrina's voice was smooth and calm, reminding Ruiko of her mother's voice. She quickly grabbed a pen, putting it to the notebook.

"She's gone…" Ruiko spoke.

"Who…"

"Gabriella" her voice cracked, "I arrived, I smelled smoke… The railings broken, the apartments a mess and the walls have scorch marks…" Katrina cut her off.

"Scorch marks…" Her voice raised as her eyes widened. Knowing she would not be so foolish as to try something inside the apartment. The girls around her heard the words, turned listening with eyes wide.

"I am trying to find her but I don't…" Ruiko caught her breath, tensing her jaws, holding back the fear.

Katrina gripped the pen tight, her knuckles turning red as the pens point buried into the paper then she quickly wrote the word emergency, take notes. The others nodded.

"It's not working… I don't know…"

"Ruiko… Don't go anywhere. I will be there in less than an hour… Okay…"

"Katrina…"

"Yes…"

"There's blood all over the wall…"

She finally let out a tear then she started sobbing as her shoulders trembled, shaking as she leaned forward, holding the phone to her ear, her tears rolling down her cheeks, past her lips and hung on her chin.

"I'm leaving now…" Katrina quickly stood up, grabbing her things.

The professor stopped in the middle of her lecture, looking at Katrina.

"Is there a problem…?" She tilted her head, "Katrina…"

"Yes…" She spoke loudly, nodding her head, squeezing past other students to get to the aisle. The professor heard the crack in her voice and the urgency in her tone.

"Very well… Your excuse…" Then took a breath and continued to lecture as Katrina left the hall.

Ruiko was sobbing, leaning over, her tears falling to the floor, dripping like a slow steady rain. She was still cupping her trembling hand over the script trying to picture Gabriella.

A tear caught the edge of the script, slowly disappearing into the paper. Then another, followed by another. The paper became darker as it took in her tears and slowly quivered, shaking like a leaf in a gentle breeze as it rose up off the floor. Ruiko's tear filled eyes grew wide; she smiled pushing her red stained cheeks towards her eyes.

"Gabriella…" She choked back the tears. She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Find her please…"

She stood up, ignoring the pain in her legs from kneeling so long.

"I'm coming Gabriella…"

The script lingered chest high, floating forward, slowly picking up speed. Ruiko ignored Katrina's words quickly following leaving the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

She opened her eyes; a blinding searing light flooded them. She quickly closed them, stinging like a million hot needles.

"Damn…" She closed her eyes squeezing them tight and then slowly opened them, ever so slightly hoping to get used to the brilliance. She opened her mouth to take a breath her throat seized, choking as hot air rushed into her mouth, burning her throat. It felt like hundreds of furnaces turned on high forcing heat down her throat, filling her lungs. She gasped, her eyes forced open wide in terror, as wave after wave penetrated, violated her body. She struggled, taking in large gulps of hot air into her lungs, she started to feel dizzy, trying to catch her breath, slowly becoming used to it as the intense heat pressed against her body.

Her eyes were stinging from the light and from the sweat as it fell into her eyes. She could fell her body perspiring, pools of sweat formed between her breasts and along her firm stomach even her belly button filled and spilled over.

"So hot…" She closed her eyes, struggling to speak, between each heavy breath. Her throat raw from the constant flow of heat, she pulled her lips into her mouth, her tongue running across them as she tried to moisten her lips. But the heat quickly stripped it away. She let out a deep breath, creasing her eyes as it burned in her chest.

She tried to lift her left arm to wipe her eyes. It felt heavy, restricted, she glanced over, and she could see that it was bound with a heavy strap, glancing to her right the same. She tried to move her legs, nothing. She felt a heavy thick strap stretched across her forehead.

She took a deep hot breath, her chest expanded and her body tensed as she strained against the straps, trying to lift her arms and head until it forced its way out of her lungs. She screamed as she exhaled, her vision becoming unfocused, her head dizzy from the extreme heat and exertion.

"Struggle all you want…" She heard a man's voice. She tried to twist her head to look towards the voice. She recognized it. She remembered it from the attack. It was the last man's voice the one who sounded in charge at the apartment.

"Www who are you…" She tightened her jaw. The strap dug into her forehead as she turned her head, ever so slightly.

"Let me help you with that…" She heard him speak. She could hear the sound of a chair scoot across the floor as he stood up then the clicking of shoes as he walked across the floor.

He finally came into view as she looked up towards the ceiling, narrowing her eyes, her emerald green eyes boring into him.

He took a breath, his eyes never looking at her, focused as he loosened the thick straps, and then removed it from across her forehead. She closed her eyes in pain, as the weight of the strap faded.

"Ouch…" She took a breath as the discomfort slowly faded.

The man cocked his head, finally looked at her, then smiled.

"I'm thirsty…" She spoke as she sighed, "I need some water…"

He nodded, twisting his lips. As he straightened his back, turning his head, eyeing her body with a cold detached look on his face.

"Is that what this is about…?" Gabriella's voice was raspy, her throat was dry as it became a little louder, finally use to the heat. "You're some kind a pervert… You like 17-year-old girls tied and bound to get off… And let's not forget this damn oppressing heat either…" Her breath shuddered as she took a breath. The man shook his head not saying a word.

"Let me go now… Or…"

"Or what…" He spoke again. The man turned, she watched him as he walked back over to the chair. It was the only other piece of furniture in the room, except for the examining table that she was strapped.

He reached down picking up the folder, a bundle of cloth then turned and sat on the chair, crossing his legs, placing the folder on his lap. He took a breath, reaching up adjusting his glasses and then he looked at her. she opened her eyes wide, seeing the cloth dangling in his hands as he opened the folder

"Gabriella Roosevelt…" He began, "17 years old… 5 foot 10… 120 to 130 pounds…"

"Hey…" She struggled to raise her voice as she narrowed her eyes, "that's…" But he cut her off, "Auburn, red hair and green eyes. Avid hiker loves volleyball and swimming athletic, outgoing personality… enjoys both female and male company…"

"Jealous…" She spoke as she stared at him, the sweat running off her body. She didn't care listening, watching him read off her file.

"Four brothers, two older and two younger…" He continued as he nodded, "I believe you said that at the apartment…" He chuckled, "your family owns the third largest privately owned oil company in the world… You are…"

"So what…" She quickly spoke as she lowered her chin, letting out a sigh, "you want me to write you a check to get out of here… Fine…" She twisted her lips, closing her eyes, "how about $100 million… Sound good…"

The man raised his chin, as he looked up from the folder and just stared at her.

"I have it…" She whispered, as she continued to lick her lips keeping them moist, "no problem…"

"Is that what you think this is about…?" He slowly tilted his head, letting out an annoyed breath.

"You think I'm some deviant, who wants money… This is the third time our paths have crossed, Miss Roosevelt." He emphasizes her name as he continued to speak, "the night of the miracles you had second and 3rd° burns from the little mishap with your powers. But thanks to a project under my supervision, you were saved…"

"Really…" She spoke her voice a little tired, "you did that for little me…" She opened her eyes, trying her best to feign appreciation but her body was hurting, it felt like her blood was boiling, she could feel her body slipping, sliding, floating on top of her own sweat, the occasional dripping sound in her ears.

"Liar…" She said one word, then looked up to the ceiling. He creased his eyes slightly then took in a breath, huffed then spoke.

"Then the vampire incident, you are lucky. that power you released to create the crater was equivalent to 1000 sticks of dynamite." He took a breath as he nodded and leaned back in his chair, "we were not there for you… We were there for the other girl, Anastasia sister, Katrina…"

"If that's true…" She interrupted him, rolling her head to the side looking at him, "you would be dead…" She curled her lips into a smile. "Just like a little speed freak…"

"Yes…" She could hear the tone of his voice that he knew he would've been as he closed his eyes, nodding his head in agreement, "perhaps… You're right…" He slowly opened his eyes and grinned, "But you… A multiuser… Rare indeed… because of that you are no longer on the do not touch list…" He closed the file, placing his hands on top of the folder, "especially wind and fire that's a dangerous combination…"

"Multi-…" She spoke, not understanding then she shook her head, "I cannot even cool myself down right now…" She blew out a tired breath across her breasts, pearls of sweat glisten barely shook from her breath.

He nodded as he stood up, pointing towards the ceiling, "Special florescent lights, they flicker at a specific rate that negates your powers by entering through your optic nerves into your brain. The little bursts interrupt your synapses firing so…" He took a breath as he turned to leave, "you are my next project…" He paused as he reached for the door, his hand curled into a fist, ready to knock.

" give me the cloth…I need it …" she asked, taking quick breaths trying to cool herself down. "please…" she pleaded, her lips parted letting out a breath. " I'm burning up…" her chin dropped , her mouth opened wide as her breath forced itself out into the atmosphere. The sweat was running off her body like small streams, her skin felt like it was burning. Her hands and feet were becoming hot, small waving currents of heated air like steam rising up from a boiling pot rose into the air.

"the cloth…" he picked it up, looking at it. His eyes darted over, gazing at her. " these along with the blood samples are going over to the lab. These runes have the language lab monkeys going crazy. Ancient Sumerian, Nordic runes and these have no known origin…" he let out a breath, shaking his head.

"What's your name…?" She asked, she swallowed, licking her lips as she looked at him, her eyes blinked repeatedly as sweat dripped across them, stinging. She looked tired and sleepy as her skin was turned a dark shade in color.

"Nan…" He spoke, placing his knuckle against the metal door, "Nan Sakazaki… You will get to know me very well…"

"Hey…" She spoke through a smile, "Nan…"

"Call me Director Sakazaki, if you want to drink of water…" He chuckled as he looked over his shoulder; his knuckles rose hovering close to the door.

His eyes open wide as his mouth gaped.

Gabriella was sitting up, her head cocked, grinning as she held her left hand up wiggling her fingers waving, the straps smoked then caught fire freeing her right hand. She twisted her hips, her ankles now free, the straps smoking, a blue flame feeding off the material.

She stared to him, her eyes swirling pools of green and blacks then a yellow slit split her Iris into two, looking every bit the predator. She opened her mouth, her canines visibly growing larger. The sweat glisten across her now dark skin, her long red hair, laying heavy against her body, drenched. Her breasts rose then slowly fell, dripping, glowing with perspiration as she took a deep breath; a deep thrumming growl from the back of her throat vibrated the chair. It tapped its way across the floor towards him.

"I can hear it…" She spoke through a long breath.

"Www what…" His voice cracked as his knuckles trembled.

"Your heart…" She nodded slowly, "it's beating so much faster… Like a little bunny rabbit…" She curled the right side of her lip, "are you a little bunny… Nan…"

He stood eyes wide as far as they could be, his mouth open unable to speak. The answer stuck in his throat. He made an inaudible grunt or moaned something mixed. It sounded like a death rattle in his chest. She could see it in his eyes he knew, he acknowledged it, death was knocking on the door.

She pulled her lips into her mouth, the sweat was now pouring off her body as she sat, head cocked, her hands gripping the edges of the steel examining table. The ends glowed bright yellows and oranges lighting up fingers, the heat rising from her hands, up her arms.

"Nan…" She took a deep breath again, closing her eyes, "you have no idea how good this feels…it hurt for a little bit but when I let it happen " She raised her chin into the air, her nostrils quivering with each breath.

"One problem with your little thesis… About me being a multiuser…" She slowly shook her head, her eyes glowing bright piercing him, "I'm not a multiuser…"

At that moment, hearing her admit that she wasn't a multiuser, his heart slammed into his chest as his eyes widened, "what…" The words silently fell past his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Nan turned screaming his throat raw, a mixture of fear and what the hell was going on filled the heated room. The air was heavy pressing against him, sucking the breath from his lungs. His hands were numb as he pounded on the door.

Gabriella watched with her head tilted and a malicious look on her face, grinning. The tips of her canines were slipping over her dry lower lip. She listened to his heart trying to escape his chest, his blood overloading his arteries with nowhere to run, the sound of his fingers breaking as he drove them against the metal door.

She mocked him with a surprised look on her face as the locks clicked.

"Help me…" His voice cracked as a sense of relief filled his body, seeing the door open, the cool outside air rushing into the room. He quickly looked over as he pushed himself through the two guards, who were trying to pull him to safety, Caught in her glare, searing pain sliced through their heads.

"Crap…" She quickly brought her chin down, covering the side of her face with her hand, "what the hell was that…" She quickly glanced as him disappeared and the door slammed shut.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head, taking a long deep breath. She sat on the edge of the warm, wet examining table; beads of perspiration drew wet lines tracing her body as they slowly disappeared into the ether.

She slipped off the table, her feet hitting the floor with a wet smack then sank into it like a soft thick mud. She didn't say anything, puzzled, looking down at the floor as she felt a slip between her toes, the heat softening the metal floor. She raised her foot, it let out a soft sucking noise refusing to let go of it, the popped as it became free. She started walking listening to the muds deep wet smack. She stopped, standing with her back straight, she slowly raised her arm; her fingers extended tapping the florescent light cover.

She grinned; her eyes still close, tapping the light cover. "Let's see if this works…"

Her head was no longer hurting from when she caught his gaze, the small back of the head pain gone. She sighed, then opened her mouth sucking in the hot air into her throat and then into her lungs.

The air around her feet swirled, slowly circulating around her ankles raising up her legs the hot air shimmering, waving, like a small mirage as the perspiration cooled sending chills up her legs, following the air as it snaked up her body. She curled the ends of her lips feeling its cooling effect around her hips then to her waist up her belly, slipping between her breasts swirling around them, her nipples pebbled. Then it rose up her chest to her throat, the chill spreading throughout her body like a welcoming cool breeze during the hot summer. She thought of deep cool forests, streams flowing splashing as it spills over her body. She took a long breath, feeling it crawling up her body like a long-lost lover, cupping, caressing her cheeks then her eyes, flowing up her arm towards the florescent light, sliding around her wrist, her fingers then swirled, pressing pushing against light cover. Then a spark, flash and a brilliant methane blue flame rushed feeding across the glass cover. The bright, white tubes quickly turned black and exploded. The heat consumed the shards, dripping slowly towards the floor.

Gabriella lifted her foot from the soft mud of the metal floor than the other, moving back she opened her eyes watching it ooze down suspended from the ceiling, hanging in the air falling towards the floor. It cooled forming a clear smooth stalactite hanging from the ceiling. She gazed as she moved around it, the glass reflecting the swirling methane that was now the color of her skin.

She stood, in front of the door, placing her hand by the lock and slowly pushed her hand into the metal. It glowed, growing hotter, her palm against the metal, slowly yielding. Her hand slipped inside, pushing it outward then turning a thick glowing reddish orange as the door slowly opened.

She closed her eyes feeling the cool air rush into the room. The chill rose up across her skin bringing a smile of relief. She swallowed what little saliva she could create, barely clenching her thirst.

She had to get to Katrina. She would be able to help her. The words _running wild_ repeated in her mind, her powers would overload her body. That's what the runes did; they controlled the flow of her power. The same runes that were burned into Gabriella's body controlled her power, an organic fail safe system to regulate the flow of energy. She was standing naked by the door, the swirling wind struggling to keep her cool. The perspiration returned beading across her skin then slowly dripped following the lines of her body. No enchanted cloth wrapped around her breast or hips, no enchanted runes burned into her flesh. Her dark eyes watered as she pulled her lip into her mouth. She listened hearing the repetitive flashes of the florescent lights outside the door, the murmur of voices from the other cells. Nan was yelling for help, the sounds of his shoes hitting the floor. The rapid beating of her own heart struggling, straining to help cool her body.

The air swirled around her, the methane flames rose up across her body, pulling in the air around her, the flames growing stronger, wider feeding on the metal walls of the room. She stepped out into the hallway as she closed her eyes.

The hallway exploded, echoing with the sound of shots flying through the air, striking against whirlwinds of blue flames, bouncing off the walls, ceiling, and tumbling across the floor, rolling to a stop. The rounds were twisted, deformed from the intense heat and wind.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the air and fire mixture, curling her lips. The feeling was euphoric as it filled her lungs. She knew what to do, it was instinctive now. The wanting, the need, and the pleasure that would now drive her, runes or no runes she liked the feeling, the pleasure that pulsed through her body. She has to get to Katrina.

She held her arms out to her side, fingers spread like claws, the flames swirling around them. She inhaled taking in more, raising her chin, her chest grew as she arched her back. Then she exhaled, screaming as she clenched her fist tight, her fingernails cutting her flesh, the blood seeping past her fingers letting the rage explode from her throat.

It rushed through the hallway, pushing the air, lifting, throwing the guards, weapons, and shattered glass, piercing, tumbling projectiles that fell to the floor, scattering along the ground slamming against the concrete wall at the end of the hallway.

A low thrumming growl vibrated deep in her throat, tickling her flesh. She opened her eyes, nodding her approval. The ceiling had collapsed, supports, air ducts, live wires sparked as it swung through the air, the ground littered with debris.

She could hear the moaning of the guards and those still held in the cells. She sighed, slowly smiling then her hand twitched.

"No…" The word flashed through her mind, "not now…"

Her body seized, the pain crushing her, like a large hand wrapped around her body tightening as her arms and legs tremble like dead leaves in a quick wind. In her belly a hot pain grew expanding to her chest.

"No…" She strained, her eyes welling up in tears, "please… Not now…" The perspiration turned to a sweat as it drowned her body running to the floor.

"Gotta… Cool… Down…"

She flinched as tremors ran through her body thrusting, twisting itself like a rope strained tight then it snapped. Her arms flung to her side, a large powerful hot wave oscillated from her body like a radar wave forcing its way through the air, bending the walls, the floor and ceilings into a large misshaped oval.

The ground shook like a small earthquake as it rumbled down the hallway. The pathway glowed, turning reds and yellows as a heat wave encompassed the entire area and slowly melted. It bubbled and popped like burning cheese on a skillet, dripping, falling to the ground. The floor turned soft like a thick mud, the steam rising from the ground.

She dropped to the ground, pressing against the soft heated floor. She slowly rose up, kneeling, resting her forearm on one knee, closing her eyes. She could feel her lungs burning, as the dark skin of her knees and legs rested comfortably on the fluxing floor. She took a breath it was heavy and her body hurt as her heart tried to burst through her chest.

"Fine…" She spoke in a broken breath as she struggled to her feet, "gotta run…"

She nodded as she focused on the door at the end of the hallway. She stood then drove her legs into the soft surface running, the sounds of her feet being sucked into and pulled out of a soft mud filling her ears as the ceiling dripped with hot thick liquid like a summer rain.


	11. Chapter 11

She made it to the door at the end of the hall, tapping it with her finger, the metal screamed as the hinges ripped like wet paper, flying through the air and slammed against the opposite wall, ricocheted back towards her. she raised her arm flicked her wrist and the door tumbled down the right corridor, screaming scraping loudly as it slid along the floor until it slowly stopped.

The alarms were screaming, red lights flashing across the white corridor, people were running towards the stairwells.

She stood, her legs in a crouched position, her arms held out, her hands curled, her fingertips dripping with her own blood. She was breathing heavy, her chest rising and falling struggling to cool her body. The air rushed towards her feeding the frenzy blue flames that now swirled around her naked body. The sweat beaded then slipped down her dark blue skin glistening, pooling at her feet. Her eyes were dark slits kissed with the bright yellow vertical lines dividing her Iris looking for a way out.

"Need to find Katrina…" She whispered obsessively, looking both ways down the corridor. She heard heavy footsteps coming from the right side; she glanced from her narrow eyes, seeing four guards coming from another hallway.

"Fucking rat in a maze…" She mumbled in a heavy breath, "Gotta get out of here…"

The door behind her opened and a young woman came running out, her arms filled the papers slamming into her back.

Gabriella quickly turned, her eyes narrowed, growling as the young woman righted herself, standing among the fallen papers, taking a step back, bowing her head.

The woman took a breath, holding her arms tight to her body, her hands lying flat against her upper thighs and apologized.

"I'm sorry…" She paused, "pardon me…"

Gabriella's tight lips curled into a smile as her eyes opened a little wider as she chuckled. She realized her response was automatic. She hadn't noticed her, running out of fear as the alarms blared in their ears.

"It's okay…" Gabriella took a deep breath, slowly released it. Her body was still burning the methane blue flames swirling tight against her body brushing against the young woman's face; strands of her long black hair rose up into the breeze.

"Can you direct me to the nearest exit…?" Gabriella asked the woman, still bowing her head, eyes closed. She raised her arm, her fingers pointing down the right corridor past the guards as they stooped getting ready to fire.

"Thank you…" Gabriella smiled, giving a quick nod. The young woman smiled as she raised her chin, slowly opening her eyes.

Gabriella could see the fear growing in her soft dark eyes as her mouth slowly opened to scream.

"Don't worry…" Gabriella nodded, smiling softly, bringing her arm up, cupping her cheek. The blue flames rose across her face lifting her dark hair up like a warm breeze. She stared as Gabriella smiled.

"You should go that way…" She tilted her head down the left corridor. The woman slowly nodded as shots rang out.

Three heavy pops then silence, the woman's eyes went wide, turning her head to see three bullets inches away from her face. They were suspended moving through the air like a thick molasses. Gabriella took her hand off her cheek reached over curled her fingers, closing her hand around them.

"You should go…"

"Thank you…" She whispered as her voice cracked as her eyes became wet. She turned running down the hall. Gabriella watched, then narrowed her eyes seeing a certain director standing behind a group of people, frantically pressing the elevator button.

She stared, glaring at him. He stopped raised his head, feeling her eyes boring into him. She raised her arm, fingers spread wide pointing down the opposite corridor, "boom…" She whispered, catching his eyes.

A large blue flame shot down the corridor as a long wind snaked around the blast, slamming into the guards sending them and their weapons flying through the air, slamming down on the ground, sliding across the floor, still alive but unconscious.

A searing pain split her head like hot poker jammed into her eyes.

"What the…" She grimaced still focused on the director, then…

"What the hell…" She heard her voice inside her head as images, memories not hers but his flashed through her mind.

He is standing holding a gun, firing as two bodies fell to the floor then words and feelings cold detached, "activate the second, kill them and use the remains. She is on the do not touch list, make it a treatment not a cure Ronan. She heard them arguing then the angelic attack, the directors bending down looking at a young man, his body crushed with a grin on his lips, "Ronan… You still alive?" He looks to another person "use Ronan's body…" She listened to them laughing. Then her head snapped, quickly closing her eyes she took a breath, as pain buried inside her head.

"Quite the humanitarian… Director…"

She blinked slowly, holding her eyes shut as the pain slowly faded, only hints left. How long until the next seizure. She needed to find Katrina. She was here because of him. She was here because he took her enchanted cloth. She's here because, she is the next project. She's…

She opened her eyes; they were black like coal, the yellow slit shine like gold on a sunny day with the brightest blue skies no clouds. She raised her arm, her hand straight fingers opened; she slowly curled the last three fingers as her index finger pointed straight towards him, her thumb cocked.

She gazed at the director, who stared back, his brown eyes flickering behind his glasses a few beads of sweat fell from his hairline, his mouth was open, lips slightly curled and they look to be saying the elevator doors will open and I will be safe.

She took a slow deep breath, feeling the warm air filling her nostrils then her lungs. She held it and then lowered her thumb.

"I will have that water now…" She grinned, arching her eyebrows. Maybe he heard her, maybe he just knew. Her thumb struck her finger, "bang…" She whispered.

A small blue orb, the size of the blue ball forced its way through the heated air gaining speed, expanding growing longer like an arrow than a slip past the numerous people nervously watching for the elevator.

The elevator ding and the door slowly open and the back of the directors' head exploded. The doors and the inside of the elevator echoed with a sickening wet splat of brain matter, blood and pieces of hair, skin and skull striking the walls then slowly dripped, sliding down the white walls.

The director stood for just a moment, his eyes wide in surprise, his mouth was open as if to speak then his head tilted back then his body collapsed. The crowd stared in disbelief wondering how and then a few of them screamed. But just as quickly, a man and a woman bent down, grabbing his ankles and dragged him out of the elevator into the hallway.

They quickly filled the elevator and the doors slowly closed.

Gabriella shoulders fell as she dropped her arm to her side, lowering her chin and thought. The flames began to grow larger as she stared at the floor, her body becoming hotter. She grinned as she turned, walking towards the other elevator, people were lining up, many taken the stairs.

She slowly smiled, her eyes sparkling as she thought about the director.

"I wonder… What went through his mind…?" She paused, chuckling, "besides the bullet…"


	12. Chapter 12

She laughed as she pushed the emergency air vent cover up and it slammed onto the ground. She lifted herself up; her feet planted on the last rung of the ladder, the cool air rushing across her naked body. She leaned, pressed against the cool concrete as she manipulated the air in the elevator shaft and the outside breeze. Her skin was cooling down as she tussled her long red hair, slowly drying, feeling the cooling effects of the air. Her skin had cooled down enough to return to its milky white color, no longer the dark blue engulfed in methane colored flame. She laid her cheeks against the concrete, the chill fading drawn into her skin. The long grass that grew around the concrete square bent in the breeze as the air dropped into the air shaft forcing the cool air up and across her back.

She chuckled with her eyes close, cheeks pressing against the concrete enjoying the relief, thinking about the two female researchers that road up the elevator.

They both stared as she reached up to the top of the elevator, her fingers barely touching, a little wind pressure pushed it open and the cool air inside the shaft felt like a nice relaxing rain. The two researchers tilted their heads, eyeing her naked body, both admiring her perfect form and her unique features.

"I can't believe I just got felt up by a couple of female researchers…" She chuckled shaking her head feeling pretty good.

She knew she had to find Katrina and find her fast. She didn't know when another seizure would hit and how long it would last and that she could keep herself cool. The burning fire was still filling her belly and she could feel it deep inside pushing up towards her chest. She lifted herself up and out of the concrete square of the elevator maintenance shaft entrance. She fell onto the soft earth. The grass felt cool and tickled her naked body. She sighed letting out a soft breath looking up into the blue sky with a few brushstrokes for clouds. She lay on her back for a moment then set up slowly standing up brushing the grass and dirt off her rump.

"Look what I found…" A young woman's voice came from behind. Her voice was soft with a southern drawl that hinted of tea in the afternoon dressed in frills and laced with malice wrapped up like a compliment

She looked up finishing brushing the dirt off her rump; her eyes went wide then slowly closed shaking her head.

"You…" She spoke, biting her lower lip.

It was Omi, she stood with her head cocked, and her green eyes were glowing bright with a slight smile on her lips, her long hair blowing in the wind.

She slowly expanded her smile, something wicked in her eyes, and Gabriella could sense it.

"Look…" Gabriella quickly spoke as she took another deep breath, standing straight, her skin catching the sun, glistening as she perspired. She was drawing the air around her circulating it through the grass into the earth and pulling it back out as it swirled around her naked body, strands of her auburn red hair dancing in the air.

"I just need to find Katrina…" She tried to smile while narrowing her eyes.

"She can fix me… So…" She looked across the open field towards the buildings of Academy city spread out before her; she raised her arm pointing, "There… I just need to…"

"I don't care what you need to do…" Omi blew out a breath closing her eyes as she nodded her head.

"I felt that little earthquake you caused…" She slowly opened her eyes, her eyes were dark greens and yellow vertical slit her Iris, taking a soft breath, "and I came here and I find you crawling on the ground like a snake…"

"Look…" Gabriella closed her eyes, shaking her head and started walking down the hill towards the city, "I just need to find…"

The ground exploded in front of her, her vision becoming dark and clouded as chunks of soil, grass and dirt lifted upward and then rain down on her. She quickly ducked covering her head with her hands.

"What the…" She yelled as a dirty haze surrounded her slowly drifting to the ground, much of it clinging to her body caught in the wet of her sweat.

"What the hell is your problem…?" Gabrielle yelled as she stood up, "I need to find Katrina she can fix me…"

She could feel her body becoming warmer as she wiped the dust from her eyes, her breathing becoming heavy and rapid. She felt sick to her stomach, and she thought of another seizure coming as she looked at her hands, palms up, her fingers trembling.

"You're not going anywhere…" Omi spoke.

She stood with her hands on her hips, her head was cocked, legs spread wide ready to pounce, "right now you are a little teapot, the top is going clickty clack clickty-clack…" She spoke holding her hand out , moving two fingers up and down, "you are drawn your power from a deep, deep well, you pulling more and more air around you to cool yourself…" She paused, looking around the field. The grasses were moving flittering in the breeze bending, tree limbs and leaves danced in the air being pulled swirling towards her body.

"By the time you get there, you'll be a freaking walking hurricane… You will leave a large swath of destruction behind you…" She glared at Gabriella, the ends of her lips curling.

"You really don't care about that…" Gabriella released a short breath, shaking her head. "I am really tired…" She pulled her lower lip into her mouth, "I was having a great day… I got laid in the morning I passed my test at school then it all went to hell…" Her chest expanded as she took a deep breath and she clenched her hands tight, "then some guys attack then kidnap me, take away the enchanted cloth that kept me under control, do you think it's normal for me to stand or walk around totally naked like this…" She moved her hand across her body as if she were a game show host showing a present.

"I don't know what your kind does… So…" Omi shrugged her shoulders, not caring.

Gabriella listened and hated the tone of Omi's voice, tilted her head, slowly narrowing her eyes.

"Is that what this is really about…? Little girl…"

Omi quickly opened her eyes, glaring and Gabriella could see the hate as a low growl grew inside her throat. A soft rumbling in her chest, Gabriella could feel it coming through the ground bouncing against her skin.

"Then catch an eyeful… I'm not ashamed…" She held a deep breath, bringing her hands to her hips.

"Males and females have all asked me out… I am comfortable being naked…" She shrugged her shoulders as it were no big deal then raised her arm, she waved her hand brushing Omi's comments off.

"With a body like mine I am built to please and to be pleased…" Gabriella lowered her chin, she ignored the heat building up inside her, her skin was now dripping through the layers of dust and dirt creating dirty streaks that ran down the curves of her body.

A thrumming from the back of her throat slowly drowned out Omi's growl. She could feel her muscles tightening and her heart beating faster hoping to cool herself down.

"I can hear it…" Omi started to speak, her tongue peeking out between her lips.

"So can I…" Gabriella interrupted, she opened her mouth, her mouth was throbbing as her canines grew larger. She took a deep breath and then slowly released it. She closed her eyes trying to control the building heat and her hot temper.

"Please…" Gabriella lowered her voice, "I need to get to Katrina… Angels are supposed to be messengers of God. They are supposed to help those in need… They are…"

"I am not that type of Angel…" Omi glared, tightening her lips, her canines peecking out between her lips. Gabriella could feel the power surging growing pushing against her body, "I am built for battle and to destroy my masters enemies to annihilate without provocation or mercy. If you are a threat I strike first I don't give a fuck…" She screamed, "Those like you, the fallen ones are nothing… I don't care that you want to find Katrina. How about I help you…" She tightened her arms clenching her fist, her growling filling the air resonated like a rumbling in the earth. She raised her arm, her hand flat and brought it down slicing the air in front of her. "To hell…" She whispered as her lips curled into a malicious grin.

Gabriella jumped back, surprised, "what…"

She saw a flash hit the ground, exploding. The ground shook and rose in a fiery explosion, dirt, grass, the shock wave striking her upper body, hitting her like a large baseball bat. She tumbled, her arms and legs flailing in the air. Then she rolled across the ground and finally stopped, resting on her belly.

She could feel nothing but hear the rumbling of the explosion still flowing underneath the ground and through the air, the debris falling to the ground like a soft falling rain. She laid still, listening to it falling around her, lightly hitting her body. She listened to her breathing as it left her body flowing into the soft grass.

"I don't want this…" She felt her body getting hotter, "I want to find Katrina… I want her to wrap me up with a nice soft enchanted cloth then I want to kiss her and tell her I'm sorry… For the trouble I caused…" She sniffled as tears squeezed out from between her eyelids. She inhaled, the air smelled good like grass and earth, "smells clean…" She thought, the corners of her lips curling.

Omi was standing; crouched waiting, her eyes narrowed and focused, listening as the dirt fell onto the soft grass with the occasional smack of larger pieces hitting the ground.

The air was filled with a haze of fine dust and dirt hanging in the air. The sun's rays shining through it, painting it with colors of dirty yellows and rust as it burned, drifting towards the ground.

Omi watched listening for any movement; the dust was still thick obscuring her vision. She raised her head back, her nostrils flaring as she took a deep breath hoping to catch her scent, her eyes creased as she felt the low thrumming of a deep throated growl, then a darkened image slowly rise up standing within the dust cloud.

A blue spark then another and the dust cloud erupted in a ball of blue flames rushing towards her, rising up into the air and then faded. The air was still and clean as the two of them looked at each other in silence.

Gabriella was standing straight , her black eyes narrowed and glistened with golden slits. She took a deep breath, her skin dark and light swirls of blues and Blacks, it had a worn leather look, hard and soft. Large overlapping scales, black and blue sheen covered her belly, flowing around her sides and upper back, overlapping like an armadillo scales. A long, thick rope of scales ran down the center of her back covering her spine. Her long legs and thighs covered with overlapping scales, her shins to the edge of her feet, razor-sharp claws extending from her toes.

"I didn't want this…" Gabriella spoke, her eyes becoming wet, "I just…" She looked at her hands covered with a thick leathery skin, her fingers with long black fingernails, sparkling catching the light like the edge of the sword.

She raised her chin up, nodding as she smiled as her canines slipped over her lower lip. "This feels really good… Omi…" She paused, twisting her back popping her neck, "but I don't think you thought this through. I think you've overestimated yourself… Little girl…"

"Really…" Omi chuckled with her head slightly askew, "how… And why…" She pulled her shoulders back popping her spine.

"Katrina kicked your ass…" Her tongue slipped out along her lips, "she was wearing the enchanted cloth, and her runes were burned into her flesh..."

"So…" Omi took a breath, tilting her head to the other side, "tell me… Something I don't know…"

Gabriella's lips curled wide as her mouth opened as she raised her arm out, holding her hands opened her fingers spread claws dangling in the air. "Those runes regulate the flow of power that is flowing through me."

Omi grinned, "I'm not feeling very much…" She compared it to hers. She could easily tell the weakness of Gabriella's power. Gabriella could feel Omi's power flowing around her, over her, pressing, trying to push her down.

"I don't have either…" She flicked her hands and a blue flame burst from her fingertips smothering her body. The force of her power surged, pushing Omi's power back, slamming it against her, pushing her backwards.

"What the…" Omi's eyes went wide, raising her arms crisscrossed in front of her face bracing herself.

"How can this be…?" She leaned into the wind, slamming against her like the ends of s whip, stripping tearing her clothing, leaving her flesh bare.

"Esper…" Omi whispered to herself, "She's the wind manipulator…"

She bit down on her lower lip as her face grimaced trying to keep herself upright, "a level IV I'm guessing…"

Omi struggled raising her arm, her hand clasped, a single finger pointing towards the heavens.

"Mountain Cathedral of God… Barrier…" She dropped to her knees, slamming her palm into the ground.

The ground erupted as columns rose up high as mountains rose from the earth, filling the sky ceiling it shut. The stone columns rose vertical and then horizontal interweave pattern, slamming against each other like steel doors the sounds echoing in the enclosed barrier.

"A barrier…" Gabriella whispered, her eyes darting around watching the enclosure. She remembered the barrier they used against the vampire, then the barrier Gabriella used against Omi. This one was different, it felt solid powerful indestructible.

"Problem…" Omi chuckled, rising up from the ground, slapping her hands together wiping the dirt off, "you caught me by surprise…" Omi nodded slowly raising her chin her eyes focused on Gabriella.

"Looks like the devil has made an appearance…" Omi was referring to the way she looked as she took a few steps backwards, "only angels can enter this realm… And leave…" She blew out an annoyed breath.

"So you are running free no way to stop it… Huh…"

"No…" Gabriella answered, "That's why…"

"No… No…" Omi raised her arm running her finger at Gabriella, "that's why… I'm going to kill you… You are a threat to mankind so…"

"A man did this to me…"

"Don't care…" Omi quickly answered waving her hand in the air.

Gabriella took a deep breath; her blue flames entered her nostrils filling her lungs. She felt good, very good she would even go so far to describe as an orgasm that never stopped, the warmth spreading throughout her body. She nodded looking around the barrier.

"I wonder…"

"Wonder what…"

"How good it will feel the tear you apart…" The flames roared engulfing her entire body, the roar becoming deafening echoing in the barrier.

"I have always enjoyed a challenge…" She took a deep breath, her chest expanding. She clenched her hands tight, raising her chin her growl filling her throat, pushing her breath out of her body.

"Katrina!" She roared, her mouth open wide a surge of power, fed from wind and flame pushed itself outward, slamming against Omi, throwing her against the barrier walls.

The barrier trembled as Gabriella maintained her roar, the veins in her throat straining, as her abs crushed her lungs, blood seeped through her fingertips as surge after surge left her body slamming into the barrier.

The barrier rumbled then cracked as chunks tumbled through the air, striking the ground forcing the air, dirt and earth upward in a violent explosion another fell then another.

Omi was on her hands and knees as she watched the barrier slowly crumbling, she lifted herself up her hand raised creating a smaller barrier around her, staring in shock even in awe as the Mountain Cathedral barriers fell. The barrier continued to tremble, rumbled, cracked, then exploded then it disappeared.

"Katrina…" Her voice fled into the air, and down the meadow towards Academy city then the barrier quickly reformed.

Gabriella stopped, bending over her hands on her knees breathing very hard, her heart slamming against her chest; her throat was raw and swollen as she swallowed gulping down air. She inhaled a long deep breath the flames filling her mouth as she straightened her back, putting her hands on her hips. The healing warmth flowed into her body out to her extremities her hands and feet tingling. She shook her head, letting out a what the hell breathe, "crap…" She spoke in a very low tone the word heavy on her tongue.

Three more angels stood by Omi's side. She was smiling now; her eyes were glistening as she seemed to swoon. She blinked slowly with a soft look on her face, raised her arm her hand out pointing at the others, grinning.

"I guess you need some help… Omi…" Gabriella chuckled as she slowly shook her head.

Omi quickly frowned narrowing her eyes glaring


	13. Chapter 13

A few people stopped and stared. She was running through the streets, dodging people as she chased a piece of paper, as it moved quickly through the air.

A young dark-haired girl wearing a school uniform chasing a piece of paper that moved on its own through the air.

No problem, this is Academy city. A city filled with espers. Students with powers that range from levitation to electricity wielders to teleportation, so a student chasing a piece of paper, was nothing special. But, this was Ruiko Saten running through the street chasing a script that was tracking a certain friend of hers, a certain friend in big trouble, Gabriella Roosevelt.

She was breathing heavy as her legs pushed her forward, her muscles aching as she turned down an alley that led to a street, across the street to a forest.

One of the few natural landscapes left in Academy city as well as Tokyo. It was part of the land management program.

Ruiko rushed across the busy street, dodging a couple of cars following the script as it disappeared into the thick woods.

She leapt over a guard rail stumbling, falling to the ground, scraping her knee, tearing the edge of her dress. Her face twisted in pain as it shot through her leg. She could only hesitate, she couldn't stop and cry. She gripped her bleeding knee squeezing it tight as she pushed herself up and moved quickly into the forest. She rubbed her hands together. They felt wet and sticky. She raised her arm, her hand open wide.

She gasped; her eyes went wide as she stared at the large cut across her palm, a steady flow of blood dripped from her hand. She squeezed it tight but the blood still seeped through as she continued running. She follow the script up a small wooded trail, jumping over a small gulley filled with water then a fallen tree, even scaring a rabbit into running, its white tail bouncing in front of her then darted into the brush.

She could see daylight ahead as she ran through the tall trees that reach for the sky. The forest canopy slowly opens wide, revealing a grass meadow. The sun's warmth greeted her as she leapt into the grass. It was nearly waist high as it slapped against her body scraping her legs and hands. The air erupted in butterflies and other flying insects as they took to the sky as she pushed through the tall grass. Ruiko looked over her shoulder seeing the tall buildings of Academy city glistening in the sunlight. She opened her hand; it was sticky, wet almost dry. She moved the same hand into her pocket pulling out her cell phone. She stumbled, nearly tripping as she looked to her phone, the wet crimson shining across the screen, selecting a certain person's phone number and pressed dial.

She listened with her face flushed from exertion, breathing heavy, her hurried footsteps falling, crushing the grass underfoot. She ignored the burning in her legs, her head bouncing as she eyed the script, listening.

"Mikoto!"

Mikoto Misaki, level V elector master, and friend of Ruiko had just gotten out of classes. She was heading towards a small café then to a quick shop to read the new manga, for free while she waited for her friends to get out of class.

She could hear she was running. She could tell that she was worried and troubled. Mikoto had been bitten by a vampire, not one but two. The second bite was from the queen of vampires, Anastasia von Alucard. She did this to neutralize the venom of the first vampire. While the antivenom kept the changes at bay it did allow for some special abilities.

For one thing, her eyesight was sharper, especially at night. Her hearing far superior than the normal person, even over the cell phone she could hear ruiko's heart and lungs working overtime to the point of exhaustion. She could hear the crunching of the grass as she ran.

"Ruiko… Where are you…?" Mikoto spoke, her brown eyes peppered with red, the color of the vampires, narrowed. The muscles of her jaw tighten.

"They took her…" Ruiko huffed struggling to catch her breath.

"Who…" Her nostrils flared, sniffing the air.

"Gabriella…" She paused, "I went to the apartment it was a mass… I called Katrina…" She stopped as the pain in her legs became intense, "I don't know how much I…"

"Where are you…?" Mikoto asked again.

Then the phone went silent but Mikoto could hear, her breathing becoming labored.

"There was blood… Mikoto…" She struggled to speak, "lots of it…"

She could hear the worry in her voice, the concern. Ruiko sniffled as tears welled up in her eyes, "I don't know what I'm doing… I just…"

"Mikoto… If anything happened to her…" Her voice cracked and then she screamed.

Mikoto stood silent staring at the concrete sidewalk, her eyes and mouth went wide.

Silence

She licked her lips, pulling her lower lip into her mouth, thinking of Ruiko screaming in pain as the phone went dead.

"Ruiko…" Mikoto's voice dropped, her body becoming numb, "Ruiko…" Her voice became a whisper.

Katrina ran across the asphalt parking lot then rushed up the steps towards the front door. She ignored the code; she wrapped her hand around the doorknob, twisted, and shattered the door as she forced it open.

She didn't stop, moving quickly to the steps taking them two at a time as her nostrils quivered taking in their scents.

"Smoke… Ruiko… Gabriella… Others… Blood…" She whispered as she leapt to the landing.

"Ruiko…" She yelled, taking her first step inside her apartment. She growled from the back of her throat, it was deep and terrifying, the broken glass and shards of wood shook along the floor, there was no answer. She walked in narrowing her eyes as she tightened her jaws, the sounds of glass shards breaking under her feet as she walked across the floor, moving straight for the damage wall. It was stained with the dark liquid with dry streaks running towards the ground, pooling on the floor, it had thicken with a light sheen.

She stopped, standing by the wall, leaned in putting her hand against the wall, her nose hovering above the stains and sniffed; the air filled her nostrils, flowing into her lungs. She smiled as she nodded her head, "it's not hers…"

The weight lifted off her shoulders as she took a deep breath and exhaled. She turned looking around the room. she noticed a spot on the floor free of debris. She stepped over and knelt dropping to one knee. The tip of her nose touching the carpet as she sniffed. She nodded catching her scent and a few drops of blood. It smelled like metal and sweet. She spread her lips, opening her mouth her tongue dropped as she licked the dark spots on the floor. She inhaled a quick breath as she ran her tongue along the roof of her mouth and behind her lips.

"That's hers…" She nodded her head as she leaned back, "tranquilizers…"

She slowly looked around the apartment, shaking her head, "Ruiko… Why…" She spoke, slowly closing her eyes as she stood up and walked towards the bedroom.

She stopped at the door, looking across the room, her chin and shoulders dropped as she released a breath, "fuck!"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. She could see the enchanted cloth, piled on top of the bed, hanging over the edge.

"No… No… No…" Her jaws clenched, as she squeezed her eyes tight, "fuck! She screamed, her arms tensed and her hands balled up into a fist.

She blew out a quick breath, turning moving towards the shattered glass door that led out to the balcony. She was doing her best to control her anger. Gabriella was missing; no enchanted cloth to control her power, Ruiko was probably out trying to find her, hell… She knew she was and she was probably using a script she imagined.

She ignored the sound of the door slamming as she opened it; the shattered glass fell to the ground, splashing across the inside of the apartment and the balcony.

Katrina ignored it, stepping out into the sunshine feeling the warmth on her face. She slowly raised her chin closing her eyes and took a breath. She opened her eyes; they were no longer a soft Brown. They glistened, sparkled as swirls of black with yellow speckles form. Her eyes turned dark, black like a moonless night, her Iris a full moon of bright golden yellow then it squeezed becoming a golden slits. She licked her lips and smiled, her canines sliding out in front of her lower lip.

She turned facing the brick wall of the apartment building, looking up. She bent her legs, the ground cracked as she leapt passing the third floor apartment. She reached out gripping the stone caps of the rooftop of the building. It cracked as her fingers gripped it tight and then her arms pulled her up and over the edge of the building with ease.

The wind pushed against her as she stood looking around the rooftops, her long brown hair catching and being lifted by the breeze,her thigh high skirt fluttering revealing much of her perfect thighs.

"I need a hint… Gabriella…" She walked around the rooftop; she stopped taking a breath as she slipped off her shoes.

"Better now than later… I guess…" She started to undress.

She leaned over, rolling her school regulation white socks to the edge of her toes, placing them on top of her black shoes.

Then she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, slipping it off folding it neatly and setting it next to the shoes. She reached to the side of her skirt, unzipped, slipping her fingers between the fabric and her skin. Then shimmied the skirt over her hips, her thighs and down her long legs. Then she stepped out of it putting it on top of her shirt.

She slowly straightened up, watching the horizon, listening for anything. The breeze was swirling, caressing her exposed perfect white skin, her breasts and hips wrapped tightly with the enchanted cloth with black runes. Her firm stomach squeezed as her breast rose and fell with each breath. She brought her hand up, pushing strands of her long hair behind her ear. She licked her soft lips, her dark eyes watching the wind swirled above and around Academy city.

"Come on… Gabriella… Ruiko…" She paused, feeling her stomach slowly twist, "anything… Anything… Will do…"

She heard an explosion, her eyes focused. She heard the rumbling that flowed through the air, along the ground.

"Katrina!"

She heard her name then silence. But she smiled, blowing out of breath. Her heartbeat quicken as she grinned.

"Good girl…" She whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

She heard her name, then silence. She smiled as she blew out a breath. Her heartbeat quicken as she grinned.

"good girl…"

"Found you…" She nodded as she whispered.

She stood tall, lean her smooth skin catching the sun, glowing. Oranges and yellows snaked across her soft skin sizzling then faded, her body was now covered in runes. She stretched her arms up high, twisting her shoulders, her joints and neck cracking.

Her knees bent as a light blue haze drifted up from her fingertips, flowing up her hand, and arms, the same blue haze drifted from her feet and up her legs. Her canines glinting in the sun as her nostrils open wide with each breath.

Katrina's name road on the wind as Gabriella had broken the barrier only to have it sealed again. This is what she figured, as she recognized the scent of a certain angel. The ends of her lips curled pushing her cheeks up as she smiled recognizing ruiko's scent.

The scent quickened her heart to beat faster, her veins expanding running the length of her arms and legs. The blood that flowed inside her burned.

"If anything has happened to them…" she spoke in a growl.

But,

First, she had to deal with the oncoming problem. She stood on top of the rooftop eyeing the wave of energy. Gabriella had created it to break the barrier, unfortunately for Academy city it needed some place to dispel. She watched the wall of energy rolling out across the land like a stone dropped into a small pot of water.

Trees and bushes were quickly uprooted, toss into the air, twisting and turning like a blender on its side. It crashed into the outer wall of the city, flowing over it like an angry river spilling over its banks. Slamming into buildings, turning cars and large dumpsters on their side, small debris flung wildly through the air as deadly as any knife or bullet.

Katrina jumped from the rooftop, high into the air. She knew she could not stop the entire wave. She thought she would be lucky to pass through it .

She hit the ground; it exploded as her feet pushed off, lifting her into the air. The concrete shattered, throwing chunks of debris flying. It slammed into buildings, shattering windows, destroying automatic trash receptacles.

She growled as she narrowed her dark eyes focused on the oncoming wave. It was dirty, swirling debris filled, tumbling, turning wet vortex of wind barreling towards the rest of the city. She crossed her arms in front of her face slashing them in a downward stroke like samurai swords, "boom!"

She yelled as blue flames slashed across the air, striking the swirling vortex exploding.

It shattered like lightning across a thunderhead, debris caught fire then quickly faded. The intensity faded but it continued towards her as she descended to the ground. She tapped the rooftop of a car with her foot, it collapsed then exploded in a bright ball of flame as she pushed off and up into the air.

"Gotta try…" She spoke as she hurled through the air, curling into a ball as the vortex collapsed around her body.

Debris collided against her body, slamming into her stinging, cutting her flesh. She inhaled the angry wind as her chest expanded then buried her face against her crossed arms.

"Now!"

The dirty, swirling, rolling vortex caught fire as blue flames erupted feeding on the debris, expanding in crooked streaks, then in a muted explosion. Katrina slip through to the other side.

The air was calm, silent and still, the eye of a hurricane she thought as she hit the ground in front of the forest. The forest was silent, not a bird or the sound of a rabbit rustling in the brush was heard. The uprooted trees split and torn in half,lay on the ground like wet tombstone, their leaves hanging, shivering in the stillness. She looked over her shoulders, watching the weakened part of the destructive wave of energy rolling through the city. It was moving through Academy city, a very violent storm, the ground shaking like an earthquake.

She couldn't worry about the rest of Japan as the wave pushed, spread outward in a circle of destruction. She had to find Gabriella and Ruiko before something worse happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Ruiko slowly opened her eyes, lying face down on the ground. She struggled as she pushed herself up. She screamed as pain ripped through her body, her arms released dropping her body into the grass.

She stared into the cool grass, listening to the sound of her breath as it left her lungs, watching the grass flicker in her exhale. Her eyes were tired and wet as the pain slowly subsided.

"I gotta…" She spoke, raising her head up off the dirt, looking at the script hovering about a foot off the ground. She grimaced, holding her breath, forcing herself into a sitting position. Her muscles ached as she felt her chest and ribs hurting from whatever slammed into her. She remembered calling Mikoto then black, quick flashes of light, sky then grass then nothing.

She licked her lips, tasting the saltiness of her sweat and a coppery hint fell across her tongue.

She creased her eyes, quickly licking her lips, "what the…"

She felt something warm across her forehead and cheeks. She raised her arm, sliding her hand along her forehead, it was thick, sticky and warm. Bringing her hand down, Her eyes went wide, she knew what was as she stared at it, glistening, covering her palm like a thick dark liquid, it was blood. There was a small gash along her hairline.

She lowered her chin, biting her lip as her eyes welled up with tears. Her white blouse was covered, smeared red as the blood drip from her jaw. Her long blue dress was torn, shredded. Her right leg and thigh exposed from a single rip that ran the length of her dress. Her skin covered with scratches and cuts, nothing major. She tore some fabric from her dress, balling it up and pressed it against the wound, keeping it out of her eyes.

Her tears fell, mixing with the blood as she tried to ignore the pain in her chest. She struggled as she stood, "gotta find Gabriella…"

She staggered, her legs were rubbery, tired almost numb as she turned around and ran.

"Katrina… I need you…" She whispered, choking back the tears, her belly twisting, her ribs hurting with each breath.

She watched as the script rose into the air, moving slowly. She stood hunched over in pain, the bloodstained blouse hanging open, a little white bra with a small blue flower, petite breasts covered with blood, dripping down her firm stomach to her waist line. The long blue skirt fluttering in the air, a single leg exposed by the rip, catching the sun.

She coughed, clearing her throat, raising her arm, dragging it across her lips, smearing the blood, sweat, and dirt across her chin.

She tightened her stomach as she pushed herself forward; first walking hampered by her injury then hobbling then running as adrenaline flowed through her veins, absorbed into every muscle in her body.

She ran a few minutes and the script disappeared, dissolving into the nothing.

Ruiko slowed to a walk, narrowing her eyes looking around the ground.

"Where did it go…?" She whispered surprised, taking a much need deep breath, twinges of pain showed on her face. She let out a soft groan, looking along the ground.

She exhaled, raising her hand, looking at her blood covered phone.

"It's not working…" She swallowed what little saliva her mouth could make, lifting her hand up, where the script had disappeared. She grew nervous as her stomach turned, starting to feel sick. She wanted to throw up, her muscles burned from the overexertion..

She felt something, something that wasn't there. She placed her palm against it, then raised her other arm placing her hand against it.

"A barrier…" She whispered, slowly nodding as she smiled.

"You're in there… Gabriella…" She paused, "I know it…"

She let out a sigh of relief; she had found Gabriella. She chuckled, ignoring the twinges of pain, as she leaned against the ether, the exhaustion wearing her down. She closed her eyes.

"I just need to get inside and everything will be fine…" She spoke, taking a deep breath.

She pushed against the invisible wall, her muscles strained, tightened her stomach muscles, her ribs bruised maybe broken screamed in muted pain.

"I just need to…" She spoke through gritted teeth, pushing with her remaining strength, grimacing as her hands slowly disappeared. She nodded as she pushed, her eyes growing wider, her wrist then her arm; she stepped into it as she felt the weight press against her blood soaked breasts. She continued as it touched her face, it felt as if she was being absorbed. It felt soft and thick, she thought of syrup in the wintertime, slowly pouring over pancakes. She laughed at the image.

Her blood covered phone slipped from her hand to the ground as her fingers faded into the barrier. It bounced then settled in the grass, the screen flickered, then like magic it dialed a certain number.


	16. Chapter 16

Mikoto breathed in deeply, trying to settle her nerves, looking down at the cell phone in her hand.

A loud explosion filled the distant air. She quickly turned hearing the low rumbling, crashing and screaming.

She narrowed her brown eyes, focusing as the flakes of red swirled, her eyes turning to rust. She could see the distant waved churning, twisting as roaring through the outer areas of Academy city. The debris tossed, turned and thrown like paper.

She twisted her lips, her thoughts running wild as she glanced at uiharu and Kuroko sitting at a small café table, laughing. They had just arrived before ruiko's phone call. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, watching as a three bladed windmill collapsed to the ground.

"This is bad…" She whispered as distant alarms sounded, growing louder as the swirling wall flowed towards them.

The low rumbling becoming louder as lightweight items began to shake from the tremors.

Kuroko and uiharu stopped laughing, as they stared at the small cup, half-full, tapped its way across the table then fell over spilling the liquid across the table top.

They both looked at each other with their mouths gaped, "what the…"

Kuroko felt the table trembling as uiharu eyes widened in fear mixed with shock.

"Sissy…!" Kuroko called out as she turned her head to see her standing, staring off into the distance.

"Sissy…" She teleporting to her side.

"Sissy…" She grabbed her arm, tilting her head. She arched her eyebrows, inhaling a worried breath.

"Your eyes…" Kuroko swallowed, "they're red…" Her voice dropped off.

She remembered the night they caught Edward. It was during the vampire attacks. She had gone to rescue a young woman lying helpless on the ground. But Edward caught her by surprise sinking his fangs into her throat. Then Anastasia had to bite her to neutralize the venom. She had been told the antivenom might not be as effective against a queens venom and about certain side effects.

She let out a soft sigh, her lips smacked, seeing her Sissy's soft brown eyes glowing blood red.

"I can hear your sigh…" Mikoto spoke, " a your lips smacking…" staring at the oncoming storm. She grinned, the end of her lips curled revealing her long fangs slipping past her lower lip.

Kuroko's eyes glistened, nodding slowly, "Sissy… I…"

"Don't worry… Anastasia will find a cure…"

Kuroko narrowed her eyes, letting out a pathetic growl, shaking her head, "her…" She had no qualms about letting people know how she felt about Anastasia. She tightened her lips as she lowered her chin, closing her eyes, shaking her head, "her…" Her fingers tightened around Mikoto's arm. Mikoto glanced down at her fingers digging into her flesh rolled her eyes and looked back into the distance.

"Kuroko…" She took a breath, hearing the distant sounds of devastation and screaming, "take uiharu and hide…"

"What about…" Kuroko answered quickly, reaching out with her other hand and wrapped her fingers around her arm. Mikoto raised her chin, Kuroko look down the road.

"I don't…" She narrowed her eyes, seeing something black swirling coming towards them. She caught her breath, looking over her shoulder at uiharu, remembering the small cup as it rolled back and forth.

She quickly nodded, "what about you…" She asked again.

Mikoto stood silent; her mouth closed as she bit down, her lower lip turning a slight red. She could see small forms running in front of the wave of devastation, bright flashes of wires exploding then disappearing into the rolling chaos.

"Get behind the buildings… Maybe a small alleyway… Someplace small…"

"Right… Uiharu…" Kuroko quickly yelled as she disappeared then reappeared, grabbing uiharu and disappeared.

Mikoto twisted the cell phone in her hand and then slipped it under her skirt into the pocket of her shorts. She took another breath as the rumbling grew louder sounding like a squadron of low-flying jets. As she slowly walked towards the wave of destruction, bluish white sparks dancing along the bangs of her hair, her arms at her side with her fist clenched and sparks zigzagged across the ground.

She walked down the street, two girls dressed in school uniforms caught her eyes. They were young, first-year maybe second years. They were standing next to a very small space about 6 feet wide between two buildings. They were yelling and waving people into the dark alley.

"Here…" She heard an older girl yell was authority in her voice, directing two more to an empty space. A small building nestled between two large buildings, setting back about 10 to 15 feet.

"There…" The older girl spoke, two more young girls rushed to the corner, dropping to one knee.

"What are you doing…?" The older girl yelled as she stopped, narrowed her eyes.

"Mikoto…" Her voice cracked, surprised as her eyes widened.

Mikoto smiled and then look back into the distance. The roar was becoming deafening as the older girl walked over. She stood taller than her, her long hair in a mess, the wind growing stronger.

"We're grabbing all the girls that can create barriers hiding people behind them." Mikoto nodded, brushing her hair out of her face.

When Academy City had been attacked by the Arch Angels, Many of the level ones and two's had been trained to create barrier to protect the people. A group of Angels had been secretly living in the city. They had been gathering many of the espers and training them, including Mikoto and the rest of the level fives

A large blue flash lit up in the distance. The older girl turned, quickly bringing her cell phone to her ear.

"What was that…?" She spoke to someone. Then she smiled, "that's good…" Then she leaned close to Mikoto's ear.

"We caught it as it past the wall around the city. Lots of damage many people are hurt but luckily we are able to call the young ones out to get help."

She paused for a moment as she reached up pulling the hair from her face, "it's moving pretty quickly but…" She shrugged her shoulders, "it came from the park across the outer road…"

Mikoto's eyes narrowed glancing at her, "forest reclamation area… the big park…"

The girl nodded, Mikoto curled the edge of her lips, "is that where Ruiko is…" She thought to herself.

"Can't do much but to wait it out…"

Another long flash followed by another then another flash.

The other girl spoke, "that's it rolling past the barriers… It's been pretty successful…" She grinned in relief, "but we should…" They both nodded, and started to leave the street.

A blast of wind slammed against them, lifting them up, throwing them across the ground.

They tumbled along the hard surface of the road, the roar of the wind in their ears. Then it pushed past them. Mikoto and the girl landed in the street, bruised, battered, and bloodied.

"Where did that come from…?" The older girl spoke slowly lifted herself up to her knees. She took a heavy painful breath, as she answered her own question. "Probably through the alleys that aren't sealed… I guess…"

Mikoto nodded in agreement, watching as the large gash across her arm healed itself. She smiled, "nice benefit…" She whispered, slowly standing up.

"Brace yourself…" Mikoto quickly yelled.

The older girl was sitting on the ground holding her bloodied knee, lifted her chin looking past Mikoto as her hair whipped around, "damn…" She spoke.

The wall of wind was on top of them. It threw chairs, tables and other debris through the air, tumbling along the ground, automated trash receptacles screaming warning rolled across the ground, slamming into the windows, releasing shards of glass into the turmoil. Small debris whipped past them, small slits opened up across their skin. the smell of blood filled the air. Mikoto's wounds quickly healing, "gotta do something…" She muttered to herself.

The older girl buried her face against her knees, covering her head with her hands. The roar shaking her body then she heard a pop than a sizzling noise, the smell of ozone then there was stillness and silence. She looked up, with her eyes wet. She could see Mikoto standing with her arms held wide as electricity surged around them as a bluish white dome covered them. The dark colors of the debris filled wind swirled around them, slamming against it.

Mikoto's red eyes shined as electricity slipped through her fingertips flowing around them. She took a breath, her lips spreading, her long fangs glowing reflecting the bluish white of the electricity running wild along the dome.

Her nostrils quivered as she sniffed, her eyes darkened as she closed her mouth swallowing hard, her fingernails turning dark, growing.

A hunger grew in her belly as she caught the scent of blood in the air, the storm raging outside, and the urge building inside her belly.

"No…" She shook her head, "no… Please…" She whispered to herself begging.

"Are you hurt…?" She raised her voice, watching as the storm lessened. Mikoto already knew the answer.

"Yes…" the older girl answered, "I scraped my knee up pretty good… But I'll be fine…" She looked at her wound, the blood was bright, shining, red dripping down from her knee to her shin. She looked at Mikoto with a worried smile on her face.

"Thanks…" She chuckled, "that came out of nowhere…"

"Yes…" Mikoto answered softly, lowering her head, her arms still holding the barrier. She stared at the ground, her eyes welling up in tears. She tightened her lips, the tips of her fangs cutting her lower lip. She tasted the iron across her tongue, it tasted sweet, and good as her throat pulled it down into her belly. The tears rolled down her cheeks, falling to the ground. She resisted the hunger, the urge to feed.

The sun broke through as the storm past them. The older girl laughed as she watched it flow towards Tokyo.

"Nothing else we can do…" She shook her head, letting out a soft breath, as the barrier slowly faded.

She turned, looking at Mikoto. She had her back to her; she tilted her head looking at her, "Mikoto…" She spoke softly creasing her eyes. She watched as Mikoto's body shook, "are you crying…"

"No…" Her answered was muffled as she lied.

Mikoto was standing her hands across her mouth, her red eyes wet. She took a deep breath holding it tight, "no, not now… Not now…" She tightened her jaws, "please…"

She let out a breath as she raised her chin, closing her eyes, dropping her arms to her side her hands balled into a fist. She growled, the older girl step back, it was deep, primal, and her heart thumped at the sound. Bluish white sparks danced across her bangs, her skin bathed in electricity. She opened her mouth, her fangs slowly sank into her gums. The urge faded and her smile returned to her lips. She sighed as she turned, looking at the older girl. She creased her eyes as the older girl shook her head.

"Let me guess… Mikoto…" She spoke with a I know your secret tone in her voice.

"Huh…" Mikoto tilted her head as her eyes grew wide.

"Do you know Anastasia and Katrina…?" She cocked her head as she asked the question.

"Um…" Mikoto paused, not sure how to answer that, "why…" She nervously chuckled.

"You have red eyes…" She narrowed her eyes waiting for the answer.

Mikoto's mouth gaped as she gulped down some air.

"Never mind…" The older girl blew out a breath, waving her off, "if it weren't for the antivenom… I would too…"

She turned looking towards Tokyo, then nodded and yelled.

"Get ready…"

The other girls were coming out of hiding places nodding as they rested.

"Ready for…" Mikoto looked to the older girl with a what the hell expression on her face.

"Massive amounts of air were just displaced… It's going to return…"

She walked past Mikoto putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry…" She paused, "we all have our secrets…" Then she moved on yelling instructions, getting ready. People were running around, tending the wounded and finding new spots. She glanced at Kuroko and uiharu as they slipped from a small overlap of buildings. She smiled a sense of relief warmed her body. Then she narrowed her eyes as she looked out to the horizon.


	17. Chapter 17

She drew a breath, her crimson eyes staring at the wave moving through Academy City approaching Tokyo. The blasting of the alarms, people yelling and devastation filled her ears. She tipped her head as the wave drove the ocean out towards the horizon.

The air filled with the smells of food, perfume, grass. In her ears, she listened to the slow rumbling getting closer.

The older girl stepped over and stood next to Mikoto, glimpse at her flaming eyes and out to the sea. Her eyes growing larger as she drew her lip into her mouth.

"Mikoto…" She spoke in a whisper, "what do you see…" She sounded apprehensive, concerned as she noticed the exposed sands.

"How far did it travel out…?" She asked.

Mikoto sighed, glancing at Uiharu and Kuroko who were standing near the building. She could hear the air returning towards Academy city. The breeze was picking up cups, bags and trash bounced across the ground, flying into the air. It pushed through Tokyo, rushing across Academy city.

The look on their faces soured, drawing their heads back in disgust as the stink of uncovered sand fill their noses, clinging to their clothes.

"God…" They both covered their noses, shaking their heads. "That's rank… Did something die…"

She listened to the others reflecting on the stench as it lingered in the air, around them. The rumbling became louder as Mikoto's eyes became wet, shaking her head. She looked concerned as she reached up wiping a few tears from her cheeks.

"Mikoto…"

"Tsunami…" Mikoto whispered. The older girl shook her head. The alarms screaming in the air, along the distant shoreline.

"We should be safe…" The older girl spoke while she nodded her head with slight concern in her tone.

"No…" Mikoto took a breath, shaking her head.

"What… How…" She lifted her eyes staring at the horizon. She tightened them as she took a step forward, " it's closer?" She spoke stating a fact that hinted of a question.

"It's…" She understood what she was staring at as her heart knock against her chest and her stomach sank. " Mikoto… How serious is it…?" She turned, her eyes filled with fear as she tightened her lips, "how big… Is the surge…?"

She watched Mikoto staring at the horizon. The rumbling becoming louder, the ground trembled.

Mikoto let out a shuddering breath as tears flowed staining her cheek. How to get them to safety. The sheer mass of the wave was unimaginable. The speed with which it was traveling, the entire city would be leveled.

"Feet…" the older girl interrupted, looking nervous, nodding her head, her eyes were glistening telling her to please say yes. She twisted her lips as she fumbled with her cell phone in her right hand.

"Mikoto…" Her face tensed, "How big…" She spoke as she sniffled tilting her head her vision obscured by her tears.

"Miles…" Mikoto's voice dropped to a whisper.

She turned hearing the word, "Miles", looked at the girls helping each other cleaning up as the sounds of the tsunami warnings going off in the distance. None of them realizing the danger.

Another older girl approached, "what's going on…" She asked.

She nodded as she listened to the explanation as the other older girl wiped her tears away. She understood the severity of the problem. Mikoto figured she was the leader of the group. She had a calm expression on her face hiding her emotions well but the little ticks and twinges, Mikoto picked out the worry behind her blue eyes. She reached up brushing strands of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear, staring out at the horizon.

"How long do we have…"

"Minutes… Maybe 10…" Mikoto spoke, nodding her head, thinking what she could use, lightning, rail gun, iron whip, nothing.

She could run with her new power, she thought. She looked at Kuroko, teleportation was possible, she could save Uiharu but what the rest of the girls.

"Tell them…" Mikoto looked over at the two older girls. They had organized the younger girls when the wind storm first occurred. They looked at Mikoto, nodding to each other looking at their cell phones they'd used to contact the girls.

"We can't out run that…" She paused, sniffling as she thought, "the mass, pressure size…" She exhaled. She could hear two young girls, scared asking what to do.

Mikoto stood silent as the girls looked to the older girls, wondering, looking for guidance, many were crying.

Kuroko was standing next to Uiharu, who was on the computer by the look in her eyes she understood.

"Uiharu…" She tilted her head, arching her eyebrows. Uiharu's shoulders fell, shaking her head.

"speed… Mass…" She spoke, running her tongue across her lips, "10 maybe 15 miles maybe more…" Uiharu closed her eyes, trying to calculate the greatest range for safety.

The others listened as she ran the numbers, confirming them with the judgment office.

"Kuroko…" Mikoto spoke with a sad smile on her face.

"Sissy…" She grinned, as their shoulders touched. She blushed, "Sissy…" She lowered her voice, wiggling her eyebrows.

She told Kuroko to take Uiharu and get up high, waiting until the surge passed.

"What about…" Kuroko's eyes widened.

Mikoto knew she could fly using her powers. But again, she couldn't save them. She looked across the street, people were nervous as they watched the horizon, the alarms blaring, many were crying. One of the older girls was on the phone talking to her mother. There were sounds of footsteps of those who ran in the opposite direction. There were groups of girls hoping to create a stronger barrier standing across the street waving to others.

She watched as the sky and the ocean closed, a large mouth hoping to swallow them.

Kuroko nodded, looking at her Sissy's face, her red eyes glowing, her lips curled in a soft smile. She leaned closer her lips puckered, imitating a fish. Mikoto shook her head, reaching out and took Kuroko's hand, squeezing it. She leaned her head forward and kissed her on the lips.

Kuroko's eyes flashed, leaving her sockets, her ponytails stiffening as her heart raced in her chest, her face becoming beet red then the kiss was done.

Mikoto sighed, turning looking back at the horizon.

"Sissy…" Her eyes glistened as she tried to slow her heartbeat, "you think…" She spoke as she looked at the water and sky getting closer.

She nodded her head, creasing her eyes looking at the beach. She caught her breath as she noticed something on the beach. A woman dressed in white was standing on the sand.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes, she could see her long dark hair tied with blue ribbons, her yukata a bright white. She reached out in front of her, her hands were smooth, her nails glistening catching the sun before the wave grew higher.

Then dropped her hands in a slashing movement. Mikoto caught the sound of the splash of the strike. A small explosion hit the waves, traveling in both directions.

The woman turned her head, raising both her arms, her fingers spread wide, twisting her wrist, curling her fingers into a fist, she hesitated, she turned and Mikoto saw her face. She was smiling, grinning looking at her with a watch this expression then she winked.

"What the…" Mikoto spoke, "she can see me…"

The woman dressed in a white yukata, standing on the beach seconds away from a tidal surge miles high. She nodded her head yes and Mikoto caught her breath as she gasped.

She spoke and Mikoto heard her voice, "boom…" she chuckled.

The wave erupted as if it slammed into a giant invisible wall. The air echoed of the crash. Everyone grimaced, their hands covering their ears as many screamed. The surge lifted high into the air blocking out the sun then fell to the ground as a heavy rain. The air smelled of the ocean as the saltwater drenched everyone, splashing against the ground for several minutes. Then softened then slowed to a stop.

Mikoto and everyone stood, shocked, amazed as the ocean became calm, watching the water flowing back into the sea.

The ground glistened from the salty rain, the air was still and quiet and smelled of the sea.

Mikoto staring at the beach, her hair drenched as she slipped her fingers under her bangs moving them to the side. Her clothing clinging to her body, her wet socks sagged to her soaked shoes filled with seawater, flowing from them.

The woman in the white yukata grinned, her eyes were swirls of black, her Iris a bright blue staring back at Mikoto. The woman was dry. She raised her arm, wiggling her fingers then faded into the air.

The people stared in silence. Small smiles appeared on their lips then their mouths opened wide and they screamed, yelled and laughed seeing the sun shine reflecting off the wet surfaces.

Mikoto nodded as her red eyes turned soft brown as she sighed. She closed her eyes. As a certain someone spoke.

"Oh… Sissy…" Kuroko whispered.

Mikoto opened her eyes, arching her eyebrows as her lips tensed.

"Don't even…" Mikoto growled.

Kuroko blushed, her wet hair covering her face but Mikoto could see she was smiling big.

A spark jumped for Mikoto's forehead, "don't Kuroko…"

"Oh… Sissy… You kissed me…"

The ability to control electricity is as natural to Mikoto as breathing. So only Kuroko lay twitching, a toad on the wet ground, her hair frazzled as waves of steam rose from her bright red body.

She nodded as she looked at Uiharu, soaked, much like a small child wearing her older sister clothes as they stretched towards the ground, she only grinned, slipping out her computer from underneath her shirt. Then Mikoto turned looking towards the large park.


	18. Chapter 18

Ruiko walked into the barrier, it seemed heavy, thick like oil pressed against her body. The air was sweltering, muggy to breath but she continued pushing forward, beads of perspiration clinging to her skin, dripping down her face, stinging her eyes.

"How far…" She spoke in a flat voice, as it reminded her of walking through a fog on a moonless night. The occasional burst of light flashed, muted thunder in the distance.

"Must be close…" She watched the heavy fog growing brighter, shadowy images danced like marionettes on a silver screen, the flashes growing brighter, images getting sharper. She raised her arm, her fingers grasping for the script as it dissolved. The ends being eaten as it drifted past the ever fading fog like the dawn sun burning it from the ether.

The tip of her fingertips felt resistance then slid past the threshold. she could sense the jolts, the shockwaves of powerful blasts that took the place of the faint explosion. Bright flashes once a pale yellow were now bright oranges, maroons, silvers and pale blues. She pushed on, her movements slow like she was under water ascending towards the shimmering image of herself as the liquid slid across her body, breaking the surface. The noises of the explosions slammed into her, she covered her ears, falling to her knees, closing her eyes, frowning in anguish. She opened her eyes and realized this was a battle.

Ruiko gulped down air as she inhaled, as wave after wave crashed against her body, her ripped and shredded clothing fluttering twisting in the violence.

She stared, the sound of her heart pumping in her ears as her blood rushed through her veins and arteries, her stomach twisted feeling she could throw up.

Gabriella stood a few feet away, the writ at her feet. The ground was burning as blue flames curled up her nude body. But something didn't look right. Her upper and lower torso, wrapped with dense scales, skin like worn leather, her long hair was jet black the edges bright red flowing in the waves of battle. She was tall, powerful and grand and ruiko could only stare. Recalling how Katrina looked, her heart pumping faster, her skin blushing as she perspired, the beads reflecting the lights of the blasts. She searched around the field, the surface ripped, gnarled and shredded as large craters scattered across the land. The barrier surface cracked and rumbled as chunks fell to the ground.

She stared across the field of turmoil. she seized her breath as her eyes expanded.

She knew the others firing back at Gabriella. Omi stood covered with sweat and bruises and blood, her olive eyes tired but glowing. Orn, the head of the Angels, held both palms together as an enormous blast left his hand, his face contorted, vile as he fought. Riki was in the air, soaring with bright glowing wings the intensity of a fall sunset. His face tensed, his eyes staring above them watching the barrier disruption as he struggled to eradicate the tumbling rubbish. He looked like a child, feminine qualities, black hair tussled stained with sweat and blood that drain to his blackened face. His skinny arms outstretched sending volley after blast striking large debris that was collapsing on top of them.

Ruiko narrowed her eyes staring, suddenly understanding that Gabriella was striking the ceiling of the barrier with a powerful wind blast as she discharged from her palms. Another angel lay on the ground, his clothing ripped and burn as he attempted to move himself up from the ground. She spotted his gentle blue eyes as he rose his long straggle blonde hair revealing his face. Ezekiel. She had seen during the angelic invasion that practically or did destroy Academy city.

The power she felt flowing from Gabriella was staggering. It felt raw, wild, voracious and she seemed drawn towards it, her clothing flapping in the maelstrom lifting high enough to expose her white undies and the lacerations, bruises and scrapes on her legs. Her long black hair floating on the currents.

The methane colored blue flames spreading outward engulfing ruiko. She beamed as she watched at Gabriella through her flapping hair. The flames felt warm and gentle against her skin, her clothing drifted against her body in the calm.

Gabriella grinned, her eyes focused glowing in excitement, her lips spread and mouth open, her long canines slipping past her lower lip. Ruiko took a gentle breath, she beamed as the turmoil of battle proceeded. No one noticed her, no one cared, she was a bystander privileged to be observing. The sounds of the blasts, the ground rising into the air, the barrier was foundering. She drew a heavy breath and she sniffed the sweat, the blood, the grass and dirt that twisted in the flames. She hoped, wanted to stay and watch caught in the moment forever. Letting out a sigh as she exhaled lifting her arm,

moving towards Gabriella as she delivered another onslaught of explosions. She felt the wind twist and turn blasting up into the air slamming into the barrier, a huge crack broke the top of mountain as she opened her lips, opened her mouth to shout,

"Gabrie..."

A deafening blast, an amazing golden light flashed in front of her, the flame burning her eyes, shooting her soaring into the air, her body slammed against the barrier wall. Her breath forced from her lungs as saliva and blood mixed filling the air, smearing her white torn blouse. She struck the ground with a thud bounced and then rolled, settled. It was black for a moment, sounds and images appearing in her head, eyes fluttering, splashes of light as she tried to raise her chin, everything was out of focus.

She picked up something, their mouth sounding like it was filled with marbles, somebody was struggling to communicate, a cry that was very far away, hushed, inaudible growing stronger. She groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

Her vision was cloudy as she struggled to rub the muck from her eyes but she couldn't move her arms. Something dark and heavy lay on top of her as she struggled, her vision becoming clear, her eyes went wide in surprise.

It was Gabriella lying on top of her, her arms wrapped around her body, holding her tight. Ruiko blushed feeling her face between Gabriella's soft, warm ample breasts. She drew a breath, exhaling she could feel its heat as it flowed against her skin.

"Gabriella…" She spoke, her lips brushing against the swells of her bosoms. They were warm, soft pressed against her face. She felt Gabriella's throat moving, her face nuzzled against her neck, she drew a breath, warm and moist against her skin.

"Are you all right… Ruiko…" Gabriella spoke in a gentle tone, letting out a sigh. She nodded her head, moving against the warm skin of her breasts. Gabriella sounded worried as she took a heavy breath again. Ruiko tried to listen but the ringing in her ears from the explosion made it difficult.

"Gabriella… Could you…" Ruiko spoke, she reached up and slipped her hands around Gabriella's waist, past the scales that lined her side, across the large scales that overlapped her back. They seemed solid, hard and tough but malleable. Her hand brushing something warm, wet and sticky.

She lifted her hand caressing it between her fingers. She strained her face, remembering the blood from her head wound

"Gabriella…" She spoke, stiffening her lips, her eyes glimmering, "are you…" She sniffled as the tears spilled from her eye. She blinked, listening to Gabriella's breath, feeling her breast swell and sink. Then the ringing ceased and Gabriella's voice reached through. It was soft and smooth like a lovers as she whispered. "Ruiko… Can you hear me…"

She couldn't answer her lips quivering as she kept back the tears, realizing Gabriella had been injuried. She nodded her head between her breasts and tightened her grasp around her waist.

Gabriella raised her head, ruiko glanced up as she struggled to cease weeping. Gabriella's eyes were deep pools of midnight and piercing yellow irises. It looked odd to see tears at the corners but ruiko gave her a shaky smile. She swallowed, her throat was parched and her mouth tasted of smoke and dirt as she ran her tongue across her lips.

"Gabriella…" She sighed her voice cracked, "I found you…"

Gabriella grinned at the thought. She leaned down, kissinf ruiko's forehead. Then slid her arms out pushing herself up and over, turning on her side. She reached over brushing Ruiko's long black hair from her face.

"Yes… You have…" She nodded as a grin spread to a smile as she exhaled. Her eyes were soft and deep drawing ruiko in as she leaned close. She could feel her breath as it passed through her nostrils. She inhaled the sweat, blood and dirt. Ruiko with tired eyes spoke, "you smell really good… Gabriella…" They both stared at each other and suddenly laughed. "So do you…"

Gabriella pressed her lips to ruiko's. She didn't waver as her cheeks blushed. lifting her chin just a little, pressing back against Gabriella soft warm lips. Her lips separated, touching the tip of Gabriella's tongue about the slide inside her, but Gabriella pulled her head back, ruiko opened her eyes, "why…" She sighed.

Gabriella face tensed in agony as she twisted over onto her back. She tightened her eyes as she quieted her breathing down.

" damn it…."

She growled from the back of her throat, it was a deep, powerful and primal as her long black hair, the ends washed in the color of blood lay underneath her body. Ruiko reached over, her fingers sliding across her leather like skin. She assumed it would be tough, coarse and cold. She moved her fingers across her forearm, it was soft and warm as blue flames engulfed his hand sweeping up her arm and then consumed her body.

The anxiety she had endured, the tiredness faded as the flames dance across her flesh. She got up from the ground, leaned to her side, her head cocked looking at Gabriella laying on the ground..

"Oh my God…" She shrieked, Gabriella smiled as she peered, "my clothes…" Her eyes darted from her feet to her chest to Gabriella then repeatedly to her body.

"It wasn't me…" Gabriella spoke with a mention of amusement in her tone.

Ruiko's white blouse ripped, shredded with no buttons, flapping free. The little white bra was missing, her nice breasts dangling like ripen fruit, scraped and cuts but no serious damage. With each labored breath her flat stomach moved, dirty,red welts across her tummy. Her long blue skirt was a quarter of its initial length. A long tear on the right side exposed her long legs and white panties.

"You know…" Gabriella spoke, struggling to mask the pain, "I honestly wish you would've said yes that morning…" She nodded looking over her body, she blushed watching Gabriella's lips twisting into a smile, her eyes holding no secret why. "You have got yourself one nice petite body… Ruiko…" She chuckled, "I would've loved to enjoyed it…" She let out a quiet sigh, "well… Maybe later…" She spoke, nodding her head.

She glimpsed at the barrier around them, raising her arm, tapping the barrier, "did you make this?"

Ruiko stared, looking like something caught in her throat, her eyes lit up, nodding releasing a very gentle sigh.

"I didn't think I could… " She murmured as a sequence of muffled explosions slammed into it, the barrier lighting up like a spotlight.

That's when ruiko noticed it. Gabriella had settled back down on the ground, with her eyes closed, a smile on her face as she drew slow deep breaths. She was naked not a strip of clothing on her person. There were no enchanted cloth covered with runes, draped around her chest and hips. She remembered Katrina how the oranges and yellows sizzled as her flesh lit up with runes burned into her skin, burning as she attacked. But Gabriella had nothing. Large thick scales covering her upper thighs that stretched up her side protecting her ribs and looped under her breasts, then covered her shoulders and arms. Her breasts covered with small dark dime size scales. Ruiko swallowed taking a breath, thinning her eyes with a peculiar look, reached out and cupped her breast, running her fingers across the small scales to the delicate curves of her breasts. She wrinkled her brow, holding Gabriella's breast, her fingers resting underneath the supple curve, brushing her nipple with her thumb. Tilting her head with tender smile as it pebbled, becoming stiff as she squeezed harder.

An uneasy and nervous feeling grew warm in her belly as her heart thump faster, her breath shuddered, puckering her lips and blew across Gabriella's breasts, sensing her body becoming warmer as her skin glistened.

She quickly blinked as worry and apprehension, swallowing air, her eyes becoming wet as the phrases ran wild, required to control her power filtered through her thoughts. Ruiko's throat squeezed. She wanted to yell, her lips were trembling as she became angery.

"Gabriella… You don't…"

She never opened her eyes, "I know…" She spoke without emotion, just answered as her body and the ground lite up in blue flames, "I am on borrowed time…" She forced a laughed, "but if you did it… I think Katrina can…"

Ruiko nodded as she dropped her chin to her chest, tears crept down her cheeks. She listened as Gabriella licked her lips, opening her sleepy eyes glanced at ruiko.

"If you don't mind…" Her lips opened a little wider, "you could continue… You know…" She angled her head, her mouth open, grinning mischievously, "but I would suggest you kiss me first…"

Ruiko chuckled, drying the tears from her cheeks, nodding. She rose on her knees, looking down, her long black hair fell framing her face. Gabriella opened her dark swirling eyes, lifting her head to meet ruiko's lips.


	19. Chapter 19

They kissed, Ruiko's lips pushed against Gabriella's as she dropped her head to the ground. She scooted herself closer as her mouth moved with hers, gradually her lips parted as Gabriella's tongue slid between them. She inhaled, taking Gabriella's sigh, the warmth turning her face flush, her body becoming hot. A nervousness fills her abdomen like butterflies in her belly. Her heart pounded as Gabriella's tongue ran across her lips, drifting against her tongue. She drew a hurried breath, her hand moving tenderly, caressing Gabriella's bosom, her thumb and forefinger pinching, playing with her nipple as it stiffened. Her hand passed over cupping Gabriella's cheek stroking her skin. She grinned, releasing a hurried sigh. Gabriella's hand dropped to her knee, slipping underneath her torn skirt up her thigh to the line of her underwear. Gabriella's cheeks rose, her fingers slipping, pressing against her little white undies. Ruiko leaned forward, her tongue pushing Gabriella's back slipping past her lips and into her mouth. She spread her legs a little, Gabriella's fingers sliding over the cotton, caressing her. Chills shot through her body as she quickened her breath and pulse, letting out a gentle moan. She held her mouth against Gabriella's lips. Gabriella's fingers slid between her skin and underwear as Ruiko opened her legs further.

"Am I disturbing something…?" A woman's voice sounded far in her mind. Ruiko slipping her hand from Gabriella's breast, slipping to her belly ignoring it. She ran her fingers, descending across Gabriella's silky curls moving between her thighs.

"I'm sorry… But am I interrupting…" The woman spoke again. Gabriella's fingers stilled, and her mouth fixed.

"Gabriella…" Ruiko spoke with a hungry whisper on her breath, as her lips separated with a soft wet smack, "why…"

She opened her eyes, lifting her head. The tone sounded familiar as she glanced up, grasping for Gabriella's hand still up her skirt.

"Oh my God…" She let out a sudden shocked reply, staring at the woman, her back to them her hand held against the barrier.

She wore a brilliant white yukata, it was flawless, her long black hair fell toward the ground, the tips almost brushing the grass, bound with pastel blue ribbons.

She was nodding, her hand brushing against the barrier.

"This is the four elements barrier…" She hesitated, angling her head. Ruiko looked to see the side of her face, her cheek swelled as her lips smiled, "very nice…" Her black eye glowed like onyx with specks of gold.

"You…" Ruiko stared, remembering the woman from the bus.

She slowly nodded her head, turned towards them, putting her hands in front of her as she bowed. Ruiko wrinkled her brow, as she looked at the woman's fingernails. They were long, grabbing the light like sharp edges of a blade.

"Clarissa…"

The woman straightened her back as she leaned her head and grinned.

"Hello Ruiko…" She inhaled, "it looks you no longer have the weight of the world on your shoulders…" She let out a quiet sigh.

"Um..." Ruiko glanced at Gabriella, her nude body covered in blue flames; she was looking at the woman with large eyes, her hand still between Ruiko's thighs. She blushed and stammered as she immediately let go of Gabriella's hand and set up.

"You're dressed well…" Clarissa spoke, her eyes drifted across her body, gazing at Ruiko. Her white blouse ripped and dirty hanging open, her breasts in clear view. They were dirty and scratched flushed with emotion. Her belly exposed, her mangled and torn skirt that allowed her white undies to peek out from underneath.

"Well… I know…um…" She closed her eyes with an uneasy smile as she reached up brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Yes…" Clarissa tilted her head to the other side, grinning mischievously as Ruiko struggled, confused, cheeks blushing with her hair tangled. "So cute…" Clarissa sighed.

"I kind of got blown up…" Ruiko sighed, nodding, "then the barrier and you see it just…"

"Yes…" She surrendered a breath, her gaze turned to Gabriella eyeing her from head to toe.

"This barrier should last another hour…" Clarissa nodded, passing her tongue along her lips, "you have three options…"

"Okay…" Ruiko stared with a what the hell, how the heck did she look in her eyes, Gabriella was doing the same.

"One…" She closed her eyes, "you could finish what you are doing…" She set her hands to her chest, "I can watch…" Her lips curved. "it's a lot more entertaining than what is progressing on out there…" She exhaled. Ruiko stared wide, her fingers squeezing Gabriella's hand as she held it beneath her skirt.

"Two…" She wiggled her eyebrows with a mischievous smirk, "I prefer one on one but I could accompany you…"

"Huh..." Quickly escaped between Ruiko's lips, "what?" Gabriella stared at Ruiko and to Clarissa.

Clarissa laughed, "three…" She hesitated, "I can restore you… And you both will owe me…". She nodded as she exhaled, "And I do expect payment… And no, it's not money…". She opened her mouth full, the light catching her large canines. Ruiko took a breath, lifting her chin as she stared at Clarissa's mouth. It wasn't the same as Gabriella's or Katrina's. She had two sets of fangs on the top row of her mouth and one set on her lower jaw.

"Meanwhile…" She shifted her head; looking over her shoulder as fighting took a turn.

"Another seems to have arrived"

Ruiko and Gabriella looked in the direction she was gazing. Katrina was standing in the barrier, her body wrapped in blue flames. Her eyes shining bright, the runes glowing dark oranges and yellows, the remnants of the fading fire. Ruiko imagined, listening to the fires hissing. Her arm held true with her fingers stretched wide with a gentle bloom.

"What's going on…?" Ruiko spoke as a soft glow lingered in her palm, "why is she…"

"Slow…" Clarissa spoke, drawing a breath, "time differential…"

She winked as she responded as both Gabriella and Ruiko looked at Katrina, at the Angels. They were standing still, very slight movement, slower than slow motion.

Ezekiel suspended in the air, a blast left his fingers hitting a piece of rubbish that had collapsed. It was in the process of erupting, the pressure shattering it, cracking, opening as a blast spread outward.

Omi's body was hurling backwards, hit by a burst from Katrina.

"When you set up a barrier, you create a separate realm outside of this moment. The outside world seems slower. Minutes are isolated, second are divided, half second are broken down even smaller, etc. etc." she puffed as she blew out a breath, shaking her head, "foolish girl… She's not thinking…" She glanced at Katrina.

She peeked back to Ruiko, proceeding to talk, "so… What appears as a short time in the original moment, it's conceivable that hours even days have taken place inside this barrier. The time in this barrier is indeed quicker…" She smiled chuckling. "so both of you could have finished before this barrier dispelled and it would've appeared as only seconds, then that barrier would dispel but it would come out to be briefer."

She drew a breath as she turned looking at the both of them, "so… You lying on the ground, "she let out annoying breath as she studied Gabriella's nude body.

"Gabriella" she spoke looking up Clarissa.

"Gabriella…" She whispered, nodding her head bringing her hand to her chin, "you are not one of mine…"

"One of yours…?" Gabriella creased her brow. Ruiko looked to Gabriella and Clarissa to Katrina, tipping her head in thought, looking puzzled. Her eyes popped open and her mouth dropped.

"You are…"

"Yes… Dear…" Clarissa smiled as her eyes widened, "I am Katrina's mother…" She curled the right side of her lip as she stepped over and knelt next to Gabriella. She straightened her yukata, licking her lips, closing her eyes.

"So…" She smiled, opening her eyes as she let out a sigh, her eyes were muted filled with deep tints, specks of gold sparkled like the tips of the waves taking the moonlight, her lips were soft shade of pink as she spoke.

"Which choice would you prefer…?" She reached over cupping Ruiko's cheek, her hand was gentle and warm as Ruiko blushed, taking her breath. Clarissa's cheeks became a slight broader. She could pick up Ruiko's heart starting to pound in her chest, her body becoming warm and her skin turning soft shades of pink. She nervously licked her lips, and held it with her tongue, almost noticeable.

"Three please…"

Clarissa acknowledged, obviously please, "the finest of both worlds…" She glanced at Gabriella, nodding, looking at the blue flames slithering across her body, "rational decision…"


	20. Chapter 20

Clarissa nodded as she leaned over Gabriella, the blue flames flickering as she put her hands on her head. The flames quickly vanished. She drew them across Gabriella's face. Ruiko's eyes lit up looking at the flaming red tint of her hair, skin turning back to white splattered with freckles as Clarissa's hands cupped her chin. she dropped her palms around her neck, shoulders to her hands back up the arms to her chest. She caressed Gabriella's bosom, tipping her head with a grin on her face.

"Very nice…" She maneuvered her fingers around the gentle curves of her breasts, her flat stomach to her hips. The flames flickering dancing across her legs leapt into the air disappearing like a cinder of the fading fire. She folded her fingers around her feet and ran her hands up between Gabriella's thighs, covering her red curls with her hand, patting her with two fingers. Clarissa's eyes sparkled as her lips curved into a naughty smile, nodding, she exhaled.

"So…" She hesitated, picking up her hand from between her thighs sliding her nails across her abdomen, "what to do with you…". Ruiko could see Gabriella's face contorted in pain, seeking to move.

"No need to struggle…" Clarissa spoke as she let out a low sigh.

"What are you doing…?" Ruiko's heart thumped reaching out to Clarissa's hand. She grasped, wrapping her fingers around her wrist. Clarissa put her palm flat on Gabriella's belly, her nails were broader, glistening catching the light, tapping the pointed edges of her nails below her sternum.

"Don't…" She immediately spoke, glimpsing at Ruiko from the edge of her eye, Clarissa's lips tensed.

"Please… You said…" Ruiko scooted closer, her eyes tearing up, "you said you would restore her… We would owe you…"

"She is fixed…" Clarissa curled her index finger scraping Gabriella skin. The blood ebbed to the surface, a bright red pool. Clarissa's fingers caressing it around her skin.

Gabriella struggled to speak but her mouth wouldn't open and her throat strained to force the words out. Ruiko could see tears flowing from the edges of her green eyes.

"Please don't…" Ruiko squeezed her hand, trying not to break down but the tears burst through flowing across her cheeks, "you can't… Your Katrina's mother… She…"

"She is not my daughter Ruiko…" She set her fingers flat against Gabriella's belly, "there are laws that must be adhered to, that is the nature of things…"

"But…" Ruiko's words trapped in her throat, coughing choking on them as the emotions balled up in her chest.

She closed her eyes clinging to Clarissa's wrist. her chest heaved and her ribs ached, opening her eyes. she could see her tears dropping through the air, falling onto Gabriella soft white skin, it glistened from the wet.

"It's not her fault…" She let out an anguished breath, wringing the phrases out between her lips, "it was not on purpose…". She lifted her chin, her eyes red and swollen, her cheeks, bright wet red as she looked over at Clarissa begging her.

"Please…" She whispered in a worried tone. Clarissa raised her hand from her chest and cupped Ruiko's tear stained cheeks. a low steady growl vibrating against her skin. It was warm, gentle as the tears flowed, looking into the whirl of hues of Clarissa's eyes. She blew her breath; it was warm across her face.

"Please…" She sighed, "I…"

Clarissa shook her head, "words are lies, readily influenced for one's own position…". The colors continued to churn, she seemed taken in, alike felt Clarissa falling into hers. She let out a sigh, nodding her head. She didn't know the question but she recognized the answer.

"Yes…"

Clarissa's lips curled into a gentle smile as she released another breath, "that's my girl…" She whispered, drawing near to her.

She stood next to Clarissa. Her arms draped around her waist. It was black around them. Ruiko looked around seeing only Clarissa with a sincere smile on her face. she could hear the click-clack mechanical noise, reminding her of an antique movie projector warming then abruptly a brilliant silver light emerged and Ruiko's heart thudded as her mouth fell wide. She grasped Clarissa's arm that kept her tight against her body. She leaned in like a fearful child.

"Ruiko…" Clarissa spoke, setting her chin on her head, smelling her long black hair, "nothing in here will harm you…". She chuckled kissing the top of her head as black-and-white figures appeared around them counting down from 10, like a primitive film starting up suddenly the pictures flashed across the nothingness.

"These are your memories… Ruiko…"

"Why…" She whispered, as she dried the tears from her cheeks.

"They don't lie…" Clarissa let out a low laugh. Ruiko watched as she saw herself weeping, begging Clarissa. She took notice, the emotions swirling around them in contrasting hues. Ruiko's cheeks blushed, watching the initial moment she had met Katrina and the battle.

"Oh my…" Clarissa grinned. Ruiko took a breath, bringing her hands to her chest, wishing to keep her heart from pounding. The raw emotions filled, stirring with want shined, questions the word surrounding them, is this natural, is it right am I wrong, will she deny me…"

The same with Ronan, the young man she met. Their first kiss, sensual, surprise, nervous, warm, sexual. Her eyes became larger, sex new, exciting, strong, pleasurable, desirable willingness, strange.

Ruiko glanced at Clarissa, who merely grinned shaking her head, "next time… I am not interrupting…" She whispered.

Later Anastasia, who was a vampire. Unbelievable worry and fear, joking, laughing exciting, anxious, anguish and heartbreak.

Mikoto misaka, Kazari Uiharu, Kuroko Shirai, a friendship bonds, happy Family.  
Her family warmth, happiness, tears, love. Her mother giving her a charm, concerned about what they would do to her brain. She recalled the worry, tear swollen eyes of her mother.

The muffled heartbeats, warm, dark, safe then light striking her eyes. images flickering of the happy face of a mother studying her, filling her with love. "hello my little girl, Ruiko…" She whispered, the affection of her mom that she recognizes all her life.

A weakness overwhelmed Ruiko and her knees bent Clarissa catching her before she went down.

"I'm sorry…" She spoke, her head falling against Clarissa shoulder; she let out a quiet breath.

"It's okay…" Clarissa lifted Ruiko up, rubbing her cheek against her head then everything disappeared.

Ruiko blinked, her mouth gaped as Clarissa's warm hands cupped her cheeks. Clarissa nodded, the tips of her canines cutting her lip, the blood trickling from her mouth. She gently passed her tongue along her lips. She leaned forward, pushing her lips against Ruiko's. Her eyes popped wide, startled. Katrina's mom was kissing her. She yelled inside her head. She paused, crinkling her eyes, tasting something new along with Clarissa's tongue moving between her lips into her mouth. her growling resonating against her chest and her stomach warmed as she grinned, closing her eyes. she kissed her back.

Ruiko took her scent, an aromatic fragrance, fresh wildflowers as the growling vibrated against her body. She pressed back, her hands cupping Clarissa's cheeks, the warmth of her skin growing fiercer. Her tongue pushing Clarissa's back, slipping inside, scraping against the edge of her fang. A coppery taste filled her mouth as she went on, her throat swallowing the sweet blend of blood and Clarissa saliva. Her body filling with warmth, her heart beating behind her breast, her blood becoming hot. She stroked Clarissa's neck, wrapped her hand behind her head pulling her tighter as her mouth pressed against her delicate lips. She savored her, craved her, her blood boiling for her, demanding her. She remembered to breath, filling her lungs with her perfume. She touched a hand on her knees. she reached grabbing it, bringing it up her thigh, pressing it against her, spreading her legs, she…

"Excuse me…" She spoke with a lifted tone, as her fingers dug in the Ruiko's thigh, "I don't mind this… Matter of fact I would even joined but…" Gabriella took a heavy breath, "am I going to be killed or what…"

Ruiko's eyes opened, teetering on the threshold of bliss. Her body quivered as if she had a fever, her skin gleaming as beads of perspiration clung to her exposed skin. She drew back, her lips wet as she sighed, picking up the swift pounding of her heart.

Clarissa's eyes were glazed, swirls of dark colors and intense blue slit, disappearing and reappearing as she blinked, her lips were warm, softness covered with sheen of red. She leaned forward, licking the crimson from Ruiko's lips. Ruiko smiled as she dropped her gaze from Clarissa to her hands, her fingers pressing into the tender flesh of Clarissa's breasts. Ruiko smirked, the tip of her nipple, etching her palm. She followed Clarissa's hands to her bosom, her hands cupping her breast, her thumb still encircling her pricked nipples. Then to her other hand holding Gabriella's deep inside her thighs. She surrendered a heavy sigh, settling down as she eased her grasp.

"I'm sorry… I…"

She heard Clarissa chuckling, feeling the warmth leave her bosoms.

"I will accept you…" She spoke. Ruiko smiled raising her head. Clarissa was looking at Gabriella, smiling, "if my daughter accepts you so do I…" She sighed and glanced at Ruiko's hand still cupping her breast. She wiggled her eyebrows, smirking.

" you'll need to let go…" She laughed, "Of both of us…"

Ruiko nodded, slipping her hand from Clarissa's breast letting go of Gabriella's hand. Gabriella squeezed her thighs as she slid her hand aside, winking.

"The things you did with that Ronan young man…" She pulled her white yukata, covering her breast, tightening her obi.

"I can't wait…" She narrowed her eyes mischievously. she closed her eyes, as she grinned, lifting her chin, her cheeks glowed with emotion.

"A new daughter and lover…" She chuckled. Ruiko looked at Clarissa to Gabriella and smiled, her heart fluttering then her pulse slowed to a regular tempo.

"Gabriella…" She spoke as she breathed, "I will accept you was one of mine…" She watches Gabriella nodded, "I will write the runes across her body. It will hurt…" She hesitated; Gabriella nodded her head, "okay…" She responded softly reaching out taking Ruiko's hand.

"No…" Clarissa closed her eyes, shaking her head, pointing to their hands. "It will hurt… You will break her hand…" They both stared at Clarissa with huh look, again to their hands.

"Dig your fingers into the ground…" She touched the grass, "you will need to hold still… If I'd given birth to you… I would've done it in my womb… But…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"hhhh how bad…" Ruiko's voice trembled.

"Stay out of it… Do not interfere… Ruiko…" She could hear the apprehension, after diving into her memories she saw how far she would go for her companions.

"Promise…" Clarissa narrowed her eyes with a determined expression on her face then watched.

Ruiko's heart beat anxiously as she drew a breath, nodding, "okay… But…"

"No…" Clarissa slowly smiled, "let's start… Oh by the way…" She took a deep breath, licking her lips her eyes glittering now.

"Ruiko…"

"Huh…"

"Could you cover-up little…" She leaned her head, "you are a little distracting…"

"What…" She sat straight, lifting her eyebrows; Clarissa lowered her eyes and curled her lips. her eyes twinkled.

Ruiko took a deep breath, the right side of her cheeks swell. Looking at herself she shook her head. She blushed as she bit her lip. She just chuckled.

"Yes… I should…"

She scooted her legs together, moving the remnants of her shabby dress covering her exposed undies. Then pulled her blouse together, straightening it out, covering her breast that hung in clear view. She blushed looking as Gabriella ran her tongue along her mouth.

"You know… That would've help with the pain…" She laughed, looking at Clarissa, her eyes pleading. She shifted her head and spoke, "I am about to burn your flesh with divine writing… Do you wish me to drop my concentration; a few moments ago I was about to…" She nodded, "do you really wish that…"

"Okay okay…" Gabriella huffed, closing her eyes, "imagine, imagine" she spoke to herself.

Ruiko smiled, shaking her head, reached up to her blouse, slipping her fingers down the opening, exposing a little of the swells of her breast. She smiled coyly. Gabriella peaked through her eyelids, her lips tight as she sighed, "nice…" She whispered.


	21. Chapter 21

She scooted closer to Gabriella and leaned over blowing her breath across her freckled, white skin. She grinned as they sniffed the air. Gabriella sank her fingers into the ground, the cool air ascending from underneath, coiling around her hands swirled around her body like a creeping fog.

Clarissa nodded, "good…"

She laid her hand on Gabriella's belly, her knuckles curled as the tips of her nails pressed against her skin. She leaned her head, studying Gabriella with concern in her eyes.

Gabriella wrinkled her eyebrows, opening her mouth to speak.

"This is going to hurt…" Clarissa spoke, holding her other hand up to stop her from talking. She peeked at Ruiko, nodding her head, "don't…" She spoke.

"I need to learn about those organic micro machines. The young man created…" She looked back at Gabriella, her eyes glimmering. She drew a hurried breath, stiffening her body then nodded, her fingers gripping the dirt between them.

"It will be quick…"

Clarissa's fingers sank into her flesh, ripping open her abdomen. The air resounded with the noise of a canvas ripping and Gabriella screaming in agony. Ruiko screamed, quickly covering her mouth as the tears trickled down her cheeks. The stink, wetness of blood permeated the air as droplets dotted Ruiko skin and clothing.

Gabriella's chest swelled and sank as her face wet with tears and beads of blood. She choked and gasped. She strained her blood splattered face, lifting her head up, her eyes full in horror.

"What did you do…?" She broke down sobbing, looking at the hunk of skin ripped open exposing her inside.

Clarissa was removing her hand from inside Gabriella's body. Her skin moved to the side, jagged glistening bright crimson, displaying her muscles. Her skin wrinkled, open like a ripped bag as Clarissa's hand floated above her abdomen, covered with a dense liquid dripping from her fingers. She lifted her wrist, her hand pointing towards her body observing the droplets of blood falling into the wound. She was about to snap her wrist when Ruiko reached out taking her arm above the shining red syrup. Ruiko's teeth cut into her lower lip as she shook her head, her stomach twisting, turning sour. Her throat burned from her stomach acid trying to leave her body.

"Watch…" She choked the words out. Clarissa nodded.

Clarissa's eyes swirling black, blues, and speckles of crimson focusing on the flow that dropped into Gabriella's wound. The blood felt conscious, warm across her skin as if alive. She could see it changing directions flowing down her arm, along her fingers forcing what was in front to plunge through the air. She wrinkled her eyebrow as Ruiko moved the lump of flesh, protecting her exposed insides. She could hear the wet, sticky movement as long fibers stretched, reaching towards each other, joining together then pulled the chunk of skin towards the edge of the wound, healing itself.

"Are you still in pain Gabriella…?" Clarissa looked at her clean hand once hidden in blood. She smiled seeing the action underneath the skin.

"No…" Gabriella struggled, letting out a sigh of relief.

"I see… Just the original strike then…" She nodded, "good… Very good… Accelerated healing at the microscopic level…" She leaned back with a grin on her face, "very good…" She sounded extremely pleased.

"Living little helpers…" She laughed, "I must see him…"

Clarissa grinned, as she looked at Ruiko, "no wonder, with such detail in his work you are so willing…"

Ruiko's mouth fell, arching her eyebrows as she blushed. She sighed as her heart quicken, Thinking about him.

Clarissa watching, "so it will not interfere with what I have to do…"

Ruiko smiled, her cheeks swelling as she released a breath of relief, looking at Gabriella. Her face flushed, her skin a shade of light red, readied herself as she sank her fingers further into the ground.

"How bad…" Gabriella spoke, glancing at Ruiko and then to Clarissa. She drew a breath lifting her arm up over Gabriella's body, just above her shoulder.

Clarissa cocked her head, her eyes drifting across Gabriella's face, "have you ever been around the farm…"

Gabriella's eyes rolled, drawing a heavy breath, the picture already in her mind. The runes on Katrina's body were the color of flesh melted. She groaned, her stomach turning remembering the stink. When cattle were brought in to the ranch. She took a sharp breath, straightening her head, closing her eyes.

"Branding…" Gabriella's jaws tensed. Ruiko caught her breath, reaching out to take her hand suddenly drew back.

"Ruiko…" She hesitated, her finger spreading like a spider running along the fiber of webbing. "You can take her wrist but not her hand… Okay…"

Ruiko smiled.

Gabriella's body tensed, her muscles so tight that she expected her bones to shatter. Her skin tightening, stretching, burning as Clarissa's fingers drifted through the air, never contacting her skin as oranges and reds snaked across the images that emerged from her flesh. Ruiko held her wrist with one hand acknowledging the suffering as tears rolled from Gabriella's eyes. The other covering her nose and mouth as tears dropped, her throat tightening as bile burned her throat, with the stink of charring flesh filling the air. She wretched as her muscles crushed her body, glancing to Gabriella's wet eyes with her heart pounding then to Clarissa absorbed in her task, observing the skin burning away.

How could she stand the stink? Ruiko couldn't understand her face revealing no sentiments, breathing normally as if she were going for a walk or talking, nothing. She thought to herself.

She glanced out the barrier, watching an extremely slow moving picture of the battle. Katrina's eyes and face lit up with emotions. She looked magnificent, Ruiko sighed watching Katrina's body stilled. She imagined it in full motion on that night when they killed Edward, captured Klaus. How the moon reflected off her dark skin. The runes the intensity of fire smoldering, her long hair swept in the breeze. The affection she felt as she draped her arms around her drawing her tight in a secure embrace. Her heartbeat as she settled her cheek against her bosom, the softness of her skin. The power in her hands as she held hers as they strolled to the apartment.

"I love her…" She understood.


	22. Chapter 22

Clarissa's fingers moved like the legs of a spider pulling strings of silk, slow and meticulous. Gabriella's face mixed with pain as her muscles stiffening, lines burning into her skin. Ruiko held Gabriella's wrist, the skin across her knuckles were white and strained. Holding back the tears but a few escaped, floating across her cheeks.

The runes sizzled as they blazed, brilliant orange, maroons and yellows, the remnants of a fading fire. The stink of smoldering flesh permeated the air flowing through her fingers, as she covered her nose and mouth.

Clarissa let out a breath as she leaned her head, watching Gabriella struggling, biting her lip the blood dribbling from the edges of her mouth.

"You're doing good… Gabriella…" She spoke with a gentle voice, nodding her head. Gabriella's throat moved as she gulped. she crinkled her eyes, slowly nodding, masking the anguish as best she could.

"I'm okay…" She pushed the words from her throat.

"It will be sensitive around your breasts…" Clarissa raised a single eyebrow, edges of her lips curved, "but you should be capable of dealing with it…"

Ruiko's eyes flew wide as she quickly grabbed her own breasts. An imaginary pain shot through them as she grimaced.

"Aaaahhh..." Gabriella dug her fingers deeper into the dirt, arching her neck. Her mouth opened wide, her large canines glistening. The tears started to fall, "it hurts…" She spoke, swallowing hard.

"What about…" Ruiko spoke, a painful expression creased her face.

She held her arm out, her hand folded, a single finger pointing to Gabriella's crotch. Clarissa smiled mischievously.

"Oh please no…" Gabriella's eyes hurried to Clarissa then to Ruiko as she lifted her head, searching down her body. The runes smoking, climbing into the air as they cooled. Her skin glistening covered with sweat, "please…" Her lips twisted, "not there…"

Clarissa smiled, almost laughed for the first time, her fingers still weaving like the long legs of a spider. She brought her free hand up, placing it on top of the soft mound of flaming curls; her lips curved as she rubbed them, shaking her head.

"No…" She spoke, staying back the laughter. Her hand gliding across as she rubbed. "no need for that…" Gabriella's head sank to the ground, her chest swelling and sinking, "thank God…"

"No dear… Thank me…" She snickered.

The skin sizzled as she crossed her abdomen. Clarissa grinned as her nails scratched her skin covered with short red curls.

Ruiko blushed as she shifted her legs getting comfortable. She studied Clarissa, her soft deep eyes swirling as she gazed at her hand brushing, running her fingertips across her white skin.

Ruiko watched, nervous, drawing her lips into her mouth as she swallowed.

"Shouldn't..." Her voice broke, she felt maybe Clarissa should be paying attention to the runes, "you…"

Clarissa lifted her chin, her fingers still moving, her hand still stroking Gabriella skin. She shook her head.

"I did this to my children when they were inside my belly, I would turn on my back and hold my hand over my swelling stomach…" She sighed, gently nodding. Ruiko could detect a sense of satisfaction across her face.

"Were you really going to kill her…?" Ruiko spoke. She gazed as she angled her head, wishing to read Clarissa's face.

"No…" She shook her head, "but I desired to see how far you would go… Ruiko…" She lifted her hand to her knee; her chest sank as she breathed. Ruiko creased her eyes. She sniffled reaching up wiping the wetness left behind from her tears. "Why… Me…" She cleared her throat, her heart suddenly beat.

Clarissa grinned, "this barrier is one of the strongest barriers you can produce, not like…" She pointed to the barrier.

Ruiko caught her breath, still feeling sick in her chest.

All this time, Katrina was battling with four angels. She had forgotten as visions of the explosions came back into her mind.

"Oh my God…" Her wet eyes became fuller, "I forgot about…"

She stared at Katrina, four explosions hanging in the air around her, her lips curled as if she were chuckling. The barrier crumbling around them, the expression on the Angels faces ugly, scornful, filled with rage. Clarissa closed her eyes as she exhaled. "remember… Time is varied in here…" She hesitated, turning looking over her shoulder. "it's just been merely a few minutes not like in here…"

"But she needs help…"

Clarissa laughed, "that's right…" She huffed, "foolish girl… Going in so reckless using so much power…" She blew out a breath.

"she's one of my daughters… Four angels are nothing…" She shuffled her knees, moving down. The runes burned across her hips, her belly smoldering as her shoulders cooled.

"She is furious, angry and afraid…"

"Why…" Ruiko quickly spoke, staring at Katrina. Her perfect form stilled forever in her mind.

"Why?" Clarissa chuckled, raising her head a little higher, "she comes into the barrier expecting both of you and discovers nothing but angels firing on a barrier. She perceives that neither you can produce this particular barrier"

"But…"

"No Buts…

Clarissa shoulders fell as she pushed a breath. "She doesn't perceive who or what else is in here…" She closed her eyes, her fingers still weaving.

"Ruiko… You should not have been capable to do this, it's alot of power to make and maintain, This is you…"

Ruiko let out a gentle breath, her eyes gazing at Katrina then glanced to Gabriella. A mention of a smile on her lips, quality of pride in her chest, "but…" She hesitated.

"I am a level 0… Nothing… I am a disappointment… I am…"

Her face stung as pain shot through her cheek and mouth, the blow resounded in her ears, her hand quickly covering her flaming cheek.

"I am a level 0, nothing…" Clarissa spoke, her eyes swirling in anger, her lips turned hard as she uttered, still maintaining her hand in the air. Gabriella's eyes were large, as she struggled to move, "don't…" Clarissa spoke giving her an order, her finger still weaving.

"I am a disappointment…" Clarissa growled, "I have looked at your memories that little device allowed you to glance at what you have, wind… Just like Gabriella…".

She slipped her hands to her lap, "you created a barrier pulling it out of the four elements, out of your mind and commanded them, Earth, wind, fire and water, no training… You didn't even mutter a word… To order them, you saw what was taking place and acted…" She went on, "yes, your companions have these pretty impressive talents, electricity and teleportation. Gabriella has wind, Katrina plays with plasma and many diverse talents" she stopped shaking it off.

"a vampire, a dragon, all of this… Don't look up to them, look at them Ruiko… You are not a level 0, you stand in wonder of those around you, and you produce this to shield someone you cherish…" She exhaled, her face no longer tense with anger, softened. "they teach something about self-reality, establishing your own world around you, self-actualization, they use chemicals to modify and develop your brain. They provide you instruction and pharmaceuticals "she smiled, reaching over tapping the barrier with her knuckle, "welcome to the true world… We become greater the more we strive, to care for those around us…"

Clarissa twisted her lips as she finished burning runes on top of her feet.

"Rollover…" she spoke, "I wagered you've heard that before…" She tilted her head.

Ruiko's eyes expanded as she blushed, glancing at Gabriella who merely grinned as she sat up and shifted over on her belly. She shook her head, her body jerked as the burns touched the cool grass, moaned, as she lay down on the ground.

Ruiko nodded as she dropped her chin to her chest, the pain slowly melted, "but I don't know how I did it…" She drew a breath, looking across Gabriella's creamy skin. She reached over, her fingertips gliding across the back of her legs as she thought. She felt something soft across her cheek, peering up with uncertain eyes, she smiled softly.

It was the back of Clarissa's hand, gentle and tender, her knuckle stroking her cheek. Clarissa nodded her hand dropping away as she scooted up to start on the back of Gabriella shoulders. She picked up her long red hair pulling it to the side, "beautiful hair…" Clarissa spoke as she made herself comfortable. She let out a breath, lifting her hand into the air, her fingers starting to spin.

"That makes you dangerous Ruiko…"

"Huh..." She struggled to suppress the smile on her face, a pleasant sensation filled her belly mixed with a slight worry, "me… Dangerous…" Her lips spread wide, "like Mikoto or…"

Clarissa laughed as Gabriella chuckled, "it just means that instead of attacking, you protected Gabriella…"

"I did…" Her voice raised an octave as she scooted closer to Gabriella, "didn't I…" Her tone lightened hinting of amusement.

"Don't get cocky…" Gabriella spoke through tighten lips, the sound of searing flesh burning around them.

"But I did…" Ruiko bit her lip, setting her hand on Gabriella's lower back, her hand caressing her skin, extending to her rump then to the back of her legs.

"Let's chat about something else…" Clarissa's eyes reflected the glowing strokes on Gabriella's back.

"But…" Ruiko smirked looking like a child at Christmas, rewarded for a good act. She grinned so full her face throbbed, nodding her head, "I get it…" She laughed, freeing a deep sigh.

"I realize there are distinct questions you would prefer to ask…" Clarissa arched her eyebrows, gesturing her head towards the barrier. Ruiko narrowed her eyes in a huh expression.

"Beyond the barrier…" Clarissa hinted.

"Oh!" Her eyes spread wide, lifting her eyebrows in revelation.

"Why?" Ruiko chuckled as she spoke.

"I'm overjoyed you asked…" Clarissa tilted her head as she chuckled.


	23. Chapter 23

Ruiko nodded, watching the glow of the runes across Gabriella's back. The pain was not as intense but it still hurt. She creased her eyes, watching Gabriella's face, her eyes shut tight and her mouth tensed. Her lips twisting trying to hide the pain. The air smelled of burning flash. Ruiko figured she'd gotten used to it by now but she knew she would never forget. Clarissa fingers curled, pulling imaginary strings as her hand moved across her shoulder blades.

"Are you really a…" Ruiko asked, glancing at Clarissa.

She nodded, spoke, "yes… I am…" She sighed, tilting her head watching the fire. She grinned, "scales, claws, fire breathing the works…"

Ruiko swallowed hard, straining her eyes, thinking for a moment, " this is your…"

"My human form…" She chuckled, "Ruiko…" She paused, "I could show you, but I'd be so large you cannot even see me…"

"Huh…" Ruiko's mouth dropped, "how big is big…"

"This world would be a speck on a speck of dust…"

Ruiko chuckled, half believing half yeah right. She blinked as she reached out and placed her hand on Gabriella's lower back, sliding her nails across her skin. Gabriella skin rose as goosebumps, as her hand moved along her rump. She tensed her hips together as Ruiko's fingers slid across her soft white skin, down the back of her legs, up again. Clarissa grinned, glancing over at Ruiko, still trying to understand her comments.

" I am not like Godzilla…" she chuckled. " a lot prettier…"

Ruiko grinned, imaging a large lizard rumbling through Academy city.

"I am covered with glistening black and blue scales. they run from the back of my head to my tail, my eyes are swirls of blues with golden streaks that split my irises, long black hair flowing down the center of my back and my claws are ebony. My wings spread wide are inconceivable to you…" She took a breath, "I have four brothers and two sisters, all dragons, but we're different. We glide through the void of space bored as usual, circling around small balls of red and yellow infernos between realities. We laugh, play, even have sex…"

"What…" Ruiko raised her chin as her eyes went wide, "sex but I thought you said…"

"Not that kind of brothers and sisters…" She chuckled, her cheeks blushing as her fingers continued to do their work. She sighed, holding her smile back, "we would glide around various suns using pieces of our scales to create worlds and realities, breathe life into them and watch…"

"You created worlds… And universes…"

"Yes…" Clarissa spoke as she moved to the middle of Gabriella's back.

"many times…" She nodded with a sense of pride in her eyes. " we would discard them when bored…" She blew out a breath as Ruiko creased her brow, her eyes stared. "discard…" She swallowed, clearing her throat, "you mean, destroyed entire universes…"

"And realities…" Clarissa spoke as a matter of fact, her eyes dimmed, "that was before…"

"Before?" Ruiko scooted closer, her finger still gliding across Gabriella's lower back to her thighs.

"What happened…?" Ruiko leaned forward spoke and waited.

"I decided to take human form and you know…" She shrugged her shoulders, twisting her lips, "so I did and one thing led to another. When time came, I couldn't…" Her lips curled into a smile.

"I had children all over the universe, strong, healthy and beautiful…" She jerked her head towards Katrina, frozen, her eyes blazing, her lips spread canines glistening, in an aggressive pose.

"I couldn't and the others were furious, not because I didn't want to but because I had had children…" Her hand stilled for a moment, "dragons don't kill our own…" She licked her lips and swallowed.

"even when we have fought each other and it happens often we won't… Our children have but we don't…"

Ruiko could see the sadness in her eyes as her voice softened.

"They are great architects of peace and warfare, Hannibal, Socrates… to name two. they are mine…" She spoke proudly.

"I like strong men and women, I do like to have fun…" She grinned. "Katrina's father is a vampire… Very strong, powerful and very egotistical…" She let out a laugh at the last part.

"I saw him and was impressed also bored…" she shook, holding the laughter and sighed, "loyal… No…" She stopped, cocking her head, looking at Ruiko. Ruiko nervously blinked, "go on…" She whispered.

"You can move your hand please…" She opened her mouth and her canines slipped over her lower lip.

"Oh…" Ruiko raised her eyebrows, her cheeks blushing, a little embarrassed as she nodded. She scooted, sliding her fingers down Gabriella's tightening rump to the back of her thighs.

"Okay…" Ruiko let out a quick breath, leaning forward waiting, anticipating what Clarissa would say as her fingers moved across Gabriella's skin. Gabriella's lips curled as she bit onto her lip, tensing her body as Ruiko's nails sent electricity through her body. Clarissa shook her head, looking over and spoke, "do you think she knows what she's doing…"

Gabriella shook her head, her cheeks flushed, her skin turning shades of pink as the runes cooled.

"What?!" Ruiko's face looked blank, "what don't I…"

Clarissa mischievously grinned. She lowered her chin, her eyes directing her. Ruiko looked, her mouth gaped "I didn't…" She hesitated; her left hand was moving across the back of Gabriella's right thigh, her right hand lay across her butt, her thumb stroking the inner seams of her cheeks, not too shallow, not too deep. She moved her hand on Gabriella's thigh, her eyes darting from Gabriella, who smiled to Clarissa, grinned, her lips glistening as she slipped her tongue along them.

"You are bad…" Clarissa lowered her voice. "I can't wait…" She finished with a smile.

"I… I… I" she took a deep breath, a warm tingling sensation grew in her chest, her heart thumped at the words.

She shook her head. "It wasn't on purpose… I didn't even realize it Gabriella… I'm so sorry if I'd known…" She pulled her lower lip into her mouth, her cheeks now red. She reached up covering her mouth. She wanted to laugh, taking a breath as her eyes glistened. She tightened her mouth, chuckling, her tears fell , "I'm sorry…" She chuckled a little louder, "Gabriella, please…" She grabbed her thigh; squeezed, inhaling she released her breath, "I'm very sorry…"

"It's fine…" Gabriella spoke, moving her cheek against the grass as she sighed, "I'm glad you did not go deep…" The end of her lips curled into a grin.

Clarissa sighed, her eyes gazing at Ruiko, shaking her head as she blushed turning a bright red, she laughed.

"So pretty…" Clarissa whispered, her fingers beginning to move, "10 more minutes, we're done…".

She nodded as Ruiko took a breath, holding it until the urge to laugh subside, she released it, her head felt light but she was fine. She swallowed before she spoke, "the Angels… Why…"?

"Competition… I guess…" Clarissa looked over her shoulder at Katrina, "jealousy… Etc.…" She shrugged her shoulders, twisting her lips, pulling in a deep breath.

"Love…" She chuckled, looking at the ribbons of orange, red curling around Gabriella's thighs, she tensed as she felt them burned.

"It's a very long story…" she waved her free hand and laid it on Gabriella's calf. She sighed letting it flow across her glistening lips, her eyes dimmed.

Ruiko looked over, noticing the look on her face as it softened. Clarissa smiled. "We will be done in less than five…" She paused, looking over to Ruiko, nodding her head.

"I will have a new daughter and lover…" She ran her tongue across her lips, her eyes radiating.

Ruiko chuckled softly, a warm feeling growing in her chest as she nodded, "fine…" She whispered, closing her eyes. She sighed softly, opening her eyes.

Clarissa leaned over, her breath flowed across Ruiko's face, soft and warm, her skin turned a rose color.

"Done…" Clarissa whispered, pressed her lips to Ruiko's. She cupped her cheeks with both hands. Her mouth moving as her lips opened, Ruiko lips parted, her tongue found her mouth first; a chill flowed through their bodies. Clarissa growled A gentle massage enveloping the both of them. Ruiko raised her arm, her hand pressed against Clarissa's cheek, feeling the warmth between them. She slid across her cheek through her long soft hair to the back of her neck pulling her into the kiss. A sense of hunger building up inside her, Clarissa's cheeks swelled as Ruiko fed off her. Ruiko's tongue pushing Clarissa's back, cutting itself against her canines. The blood filling their mouths then their throats. Ruiko forgetting to breathe, inhaled deeply gaining new life. She dropped her arm, her hand falling on Gabriella's thigh, her fingers gliding, tapping the inside of her leg, spreading her thighs.

Clarissa pulled away, their lips smacked as she looked at the crimson across her lips, sliding her tongue across her own, small trickles of blood drip from the corners of their lips. Ruiko's eyes went narrow, glistening as she wore a soft smile slightly parted, the red sheen glistening across her teeth.

"For the second time ever…" Clarissa sighed, closing her eyes, disappointed. Ruiko sniffed in her scent, " In all my existence…I have to say wait."

Ruiko raised her eyebrows, her lips curled to speak, the word why was forming in her throat.

"I should…" Clarissa chuckled, rolling her eyes, "help Katrina…"

Ruiko's eyes widened, her heart thumped against her chest. She took a breath, closing her eyes, lowering her chin. She nodded, "we should…"

She wanted to laugh, looking at Clarissa then to Gabriella, her hand between Gabriella's thighs.

Gabriella grinned, "so close…" as she slowly closed her thighs.

She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

Ruiko smiled as she watched Clarissa finishing Gabriella. She leaned back nodding, eyeing the colors of fire sizzling, fading leaving dark burns across her white skin. She let out a sigh of relief as Clarissa explained that each line of runes was needed to regulate the power that now resided inside her body. Clarissa gently slapped Gabriella's romp, grabbing it, squeezing it, "all done…" She chuckled, "my new daughter…"

"Thank…" She was about to say god but Gabriella lifted herself up off the ground, her arms bracing her as she grinned, "thank you Clarissa…"

Gabriella's white skin shined as the runes faded, disappearing leaving smooth white skin. Her face, lean body and ample breasts were flushed as she breathed. The smile on Ruiko's lips never faded as she tilted her head, looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella reached over, wiping strands of Ruiko's dark hair behind her ear uncovering her face.

"Thank you… Ruiko…" Gabriella let out a soft sigh.

"Me…" Her eyes grew wide, looking every bit surprised. Gabriella nodded, "you got here first and did this… So…" She shrugged, "iou… A lot…" Her lips curled mischievously, "I will tell you what I like…" Her lips opened revealing her canines.

Ruiko's body shuddered as she held back the laughter, closing her eyes, nodding. "We should…" She raised her hand to her chest, a warm feeling filling her body, "help Katrina…"

Clarissa slapped her own thigh, stood up, "very exciting…" She let out a breath; her eyes were bright swirls the blues and yellows. "Yes… We should…" She spoke loudly, turned, faced the barrier.

"When I break the barrier… time will need to catch up" she tapped the barrier, "remember… We are moving faster; they will need to catch up. How long I don't know but don't worry…"

She went silent for a moment as she moved her head looking at the barrier. Ruiko creased her eyes; Gabriella leaned against Ruiko's body, their arms wrapped around each other tight. Gabriella's eyes were close, feeling a little weak. Ruiko could sense a feeling of worry, concern filling the air becoming heavier.

"I don't know how long it will take for it to catch up…" Clarissa paused, "because I don't know how you were able to do it."

"Don't worry…" Ruiko spoke softly, stroking Gabriella's back. she smiled looking up. Clarissa, turned slightly, looking over her shoulder. She blushed as the end of her lips curled.

"So trusting…" She whispered, letting out a breath. She adjusted her bright white yukata, "ready…"

"Ready…"

She tapped the barrier, it popped. It made a muffled sound in their ears like a balloon popping under water.

A surge of energy slammed against them, It pressed, pushed against every inch of their bodies. The weight overwhelming as she struggled to breathe. She knew Gabriella felt the same, their bodies lying against each other growing warmer as perspiration, sweat dripped across her skin. They struggled to breath, becoming short and rapid. Her heart beating like a small rabbit being chased by a Fox as her eyes widened.

"Ruiko what's wrong…" Gabriella spoke, her face buried against her breasts, her eyes clenched as the weight was crushing them. Her lungs screamed as she pulled air through her nose and mouth. Ruiko was silent, watching as a large ball of fire barreling towards them. Her muscles tensed and strained, unable to lift her arms. She could only tighten her grasp around Gabriella.

"I'm sorry…" She spoke under the strain.


	24. Chapter 24

Clarissa stood next to the barrier, raised her arm and tapped it and it disappeared. The weight of reality collapsed. She glanced at Ruiko and Gabriella. She raised her arm, dropping it in a slashing movement, her arm fell across her chest, the curved blade of blue energy slipped through the air.

"Enough…" she yelled.

The blade slammed against the Angels. Their bodies bending forward, lifting them off the ground, slamming into the barrier wall and tumbled to the ground.

She smiled, "been a long time…"

She looked at Katrina as her smile left her lips.

"Mother…"

Katrina's eyes looked behind them; they were wide in fear as her heart crushed against her chest. Clarissa turned, looking in the direction as her smile dropped from her face.

Ezekiel had fired a blast as he was hit. A ball of white flames rushing towards the spot of the barrier, "no…" Clarissa whispered as time had caught up to them.

Ruiko curled over Gabriella, holding her tight, her chin raised as she stared at the ball of white flames moments away from obliterating them.

She struggled twisting her body as her arm struggled to raised, her hand, fingers tight like the head of the spear. "I have to…" She narrowed her eyes, tilting her head as she dropped her arm.

The air around Gabriella and Ruiko swirled, lifting strands of her black hair. It snaked across the ground drawing energy from the earth becoming one and then swirls of fire rushed ahead of the blast flowing around them,

"Earth, wind, fire…" Clarissa whispered, watching in amazement as the end of her lips curled, "elemental…"

She watched the air glisten, sparkling pulling water from the ether and the barrier, "water…"

The blast slammed into them, spreading over them, engulfing them as they disappeared. The roar was deafening like a jet engine as it ran up the barrier. The barrier shook as debris fell to the ground. As smoke and dust rose into the air, hanging like a dirty curtain.

Clarissa waved her hand, it disappeared, as she nodded with a large smile lifting her cheeks.

Gabriella and Ruiko were bracing each other as small pieces and debris fell in a soft rain. The elements swirling around them, alive.

It rose into the air, a large snake with glaring yellow eyes then shot towards him. The air vibrating as it slammed against Ezekiel's body. He had seen the attack as he tried to recover. Its speed overwhelming as his body hit the barrier, the attack pressed against him. The barrier walls popped, cracking then shattering behind him. A steady stream of energy, pounding against his body, wave after wave, driving him up the barrier.

Clarissa looked at Katrina, chuckling, "she is a keeper… an elemental mage… Very rare…" She nodded, her eyes glistening.

Ruiko felt the pressure fading. she opened her eyes, taking a breath, Chills ran across their bodies as cool air rushed across the warm bodies. The swirls of Earth, wind, fire and air flowed as she fell against Gabriella. The world becoming black as her fell closed.

"Katrina…" Clarissa yelled, "Get them…"

She nodded as Clarissa disappeared. She reappeared behind Ezekiel's fallen body. Her eyes were dark blue swirling with golden slits. She held her mouth open, her razor-sharp canines glistening. The arms of her yukata fluttered in the air, her forearms tensed, her hand curled like claws, her ebony nails sliced through the air into his back. He screamed as the air became soaked in crimson.

"Show me…" She growled sinking her arm into his back, "show me…"

Omi recovered from the blast, pushing herself up from the ground, wiping spit and blood from her face. Her chest heaved, struggling to breathe, looking around at the others.

Ezekiel being ripped into by another. She narrowed her eyes, her green eyes darkened as she growled, standing. she wobbled with her legs weak. Her energy drained.

"Bitch…" She whispered, and then her body hit the barrier wall.

"I will show you a bitch…"

Clarissa laughed across the ground as her left hand dug into his flesh, her right pointing towards Omi, her hand curled into a ball a single finger pointing.

"Got it…" Clarissa snarled.

She yanked and pulled as Ezekiel screamed in pain, his face twisting in agony.

"You are lucky… Angel…" Clarissa spoke between yanks, large wings covered with blood and filth rose into the air, her hand sliding down the edges, grabbing digging her claws into them with each thrust. Then she pulled, his shoulder tugging violently. She laughed, her eyes were menacing. She took a quick breath, looking across the ground his wings lying flat, dirty, bloodied the ruffled feathers of his wings. She whispered into his ear, "Mine are bigger…" She growled as he struggled, unable to free himself.

"I am a dragon of creation… Boy…" She spread her lips, her mouth open wide. Her lower jaw disengaged, spreading wider exposing rows of jagged teeth, red tongue and the black of her deep throat, "the breath you take hints of my scent…"

Ezekiel jerked his head as he screamed, a high-pitched ear piercing scream like a small child wanting a toy in a supermarket. The others covered their ears. Clarissa relishing it, driving her teeth into the ends of his wings attached to his shoulder blade. The bone crushed, splintered and tore as she jerked her head around tearing the wing from his body. The air filled with a wet, red droplets spreading across their bodies covering them. She tightened her grip, her claws digging into the stem, his skin jerked as she tugged. The flesh ripping in a sickening sound as a thick canvas being torn, his wing falling to the ground, flapping once, twice and then stilled.

She sighed; closing her eyes, a sense of ecstasy filled her face as she growled softly, her jaws moving as she chewed. She stood up on his back drenched in blood, the smell rising into the ether. Clarissa shook her head, looking at her blood drenched bright white yukata.

"I said enough…" She growled. She stepped off Ezekiel's back onto the ground. Her foot smacked against the wet blood soaked dirt.

"you are no better than a unick in a whorehouse now…" She sighed, disappointed, "I thought you'd fight better…" She disappeared, reappeared next to Katrina.

She was kneeling next to Ruiko and Gabriella. Katrina and Gabriella were holding Ruiko slumped over breathing softly.

"Make a move…" Clarissa yelled as she knelt, tilting her head, "I will slaughter all of you…" She raised her hand, stroking Ruiko's dirty cheek. "She's a keeper… Elemental mage…"

She looked at Katrina, nodding her head as her tongue peaked out between her lips. Blowing out a breath, stood. "Katrina… You should be ashamed…" Shaking her head.

"but I know why…" She turned, "you… four…"

She raised her arm, her fingers curled as she pointed, looking across the barrier. Riki was next to Ezekiel, trying to heal his wounds, his wings lifeless on the ground. they were fading like old worn feather losing their luster.

Omi struggled to stand; her wings were now open wide, the color of morning sunrises, glaring at them.

"I will take yours…" Clarissa sighed, shaking her head then spoke in disappointment, "been a long time Orn..."

Orn creased his eyes as he looked at Clarissa. She could see he didn't recognize her. She chuckled, shaking her head, "really… You have forgotten the one who took down your master… I am… Well" her shoulder shook as she laughed, "I'm insulted...".

She jerked her head towards Ezekiel, "should I finish him…"

Omi growled, taking a step forward, he raised his arm, letting out a breath, to stop her.

"I remember…" He spoke in a low voice as he paused, "why are you here…" Letting out a soft breath, "what do you want…?"

"This is over…" She nodded, "she is now my daughter…" She grinned, "adopted… of course…"

"Who cares…?" Omi yelled, "She took a life of the human under our protection…" She dropped her arms to her side as she clenched her fist.

"Both tried to harm her… She has a right to defend herself…" Clarissa raised her arm waving her off.

"you misunderstood… This isn't a negotiation …I'm telling you… Or I can finish it…" She cocked her head, narrowing a single eye.

"I played with him…" She admitted, "I will kill you…" She grinned.

"She caused all the destruction…" Omi's face reddened as she screamed, Orn stood as he shook his head.

"It is fixed…" Clarissa answered, "Besides if you hadn't created such a week barrier this would not have happened…"

Orn tried to speak but Clarissa cut him off, raising her hand up, palm facing him, "it was so weak a human girl entered it…" She pointed to Gabriella and Katrina, cradling a human girl.

"She is a human…" Omi growled, Orn sniffed the air, narrowing his eyes. He spread his shoulders taken a deep breath as he raised his chin.

"Ruiko…Saten…" He whispered.

"You nearly killed her…" Clarissa nodded.

"Ruiko…" Omi's eyes widened in surprise, "how…" She whispered her name.

"Latent ability…" Clarissa sighed.

"This is over, leave it alone… I have been asleep for a while, I wake up and what do I get…" She grinned, thinking of Gabriella and Ruiko.

"Anyway…" She glanced at her red stained yukata, "I need to change…"

She turned walking over to Gabriella, Katrina and Ruiko, who took a breath as she opened her eyes, slowly smiling.

"What about…" Orn spoke, watching her carefully.

" Ezekiel is fine…" She stopped, looking at Ruiko, shaking her head.

Ezekiel slowly rose, his wings rising up brilliant white feathers extending to the top of the barrier.

"I am a dragon of creation… That was child's play…" She chuckled, holding her hand out as Ruiko reached up grasp it and stood.

"Thank you…" She spoke then sighed, brushing the dirt off her tattered remains of her dress, her dirty torn blouse hanging open, lying across the curves of her petite breast. She blushed as she took the edges and covered herself.

"Sure… So shy now…" Gabriella chuckled, "miss cop a feel..."

Katrina creased her eyes with a what look, tilting her head. Ruiko's arms crossed her chest, shaking her head, "it was dangerous… I was concerned for you, I thought it would help you with the pain…"

Gabriella licked her lips as she grinned. Katrina shook her head, closing her eyes as Clarissa told her what had happened in the barrier.

"What about…" Gabriella pointed to Clarissa. She coughed, covering her mouth trying to hide her smile. "It was payment of course…"

Ruiko, doing her best to sound serious, Clarissa chuckled, shaking her head, "that is not even close…"

She raised her hand into the air snapping her fingers. The barrier exploded as fireworks rained upon them as a soft rain as she slowly disappeared.

A dark figure stood in the mix of the smoke and embers falling to the ground. Ruiko took a breath, bracing herself against Gabriella and Katrina.

"Mikoto…" She whispered in surprise.


	25. Chapter 25

The phone buzzed, reverberating inside her pocket. Mikoto creased her eyes as she stared towards the huge expanse of forests in the distance. She reached under her skirt into her short pants pocket gripping the phone and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello…" She spoke, watching Uiharu and Kuroko. She was drying off by the small round cafe table. Uiharu was sitting in front of the computer, the echo of her fingers clickty-clacking tapping on the keyboard.

Silence is what Mikoto heard. She removed the phone from her ear, glancing at the name on the phone. Her eyes grew in surprise as an empty feeling rose in her chest mixed with reprieve.

"Ruiko…" She mumbled, "Ruiko…" She shouted.

Kuroko and Uiharu raised their heads, glancing over at Mikoto as she put the phone back to her ear.

"Uiharu!" Mikoto turned, lifting her other arm pointing to the phone. Uiharu narrowed her eyes, nodding, the clickty-clack of her fingertips sped up as she worked to track and locate Ruiko's phone.

"Hello…" A woman's voice reached across the phone.

"Who is this…?" Mikoto spoke, a rough growl formed in the rear of her throat, her heart accelerated as she took a deep breath.

"Who is this…?" The woman spoke, laughing.

"Huh… What the…" Mikoto tensed her jaws, trying her best to keep cool. She drew another heavy breath held it, closed her eyes, speaking calmly.

"You have my friend's phone, I am deeply worried about her so could you please help me…" Mikoto released a slow quiet breath. The anxiety remained in her chest, her heart thumped in her ears.

" Mikoto, occasionally you have to step back and let it flow naturally, not force it out…" The woman spoke.

"I fully understand your concern… A number of stressful situations today…" The woman hesitated.

"How did she know my name…?" Mikoto spoke inside her own head.

"Missing friends, potential catastrophes, large tsunamis lots of conflict today… but, everyone rose to the occasion… Ruiko should be fine…" Mikoto listen to her sighing.

She glanced at Uiharu, who made a just a minute, a little more time response.

"How do you know her name…?" Mikoto's tone sounded relaxed.

She concentrated, her hearing was now better than any human thanks to a certain queen of the vampire's bite. But inside, her blood was starting to burn. She tuned in to the breeze flowing through the forests, the woman soft footsteps in the grass, the rustling of her hair as she strolled. She was listening hoping for any hints of her whereabouts.

Did she have Ruiko, did she hurt Ruiko. She imagined Ruiko hurting, being injured, her heart pounded in her chest, her blood burning now, her jaws tensed as her lips twisted. Her gums itched as her fangs grew from the top of her mouth.

"If you've…" Mikoto's throat constricted.

"Mikoto…" The woman calmly spoke, "she is fine, nothing has happened to her…". She tuned in to the woman's tongue moving across her lips, "your companion should have location now…" The woman cleared her throat.

Mikoto raised her eyebrows in surprise as she glimpsed at Uiharu with flaming eyes. Uiharu smiled as she nodded, showing her a thumbs up. The weight of the world lifted off her shoulders. She surrendered a heavy sigh, her knees became weak. she gulped as her throat throbbed as a familiar hunger developed in her belly, it rumbled. Mikoto's eyes flew wide as her cheeks blushed.

"Not now…" She closed her eyes as her lips frowned, her body covered with the strings of bluish white electricity forcing the impulse to withdraw.

"It's child's play, Mikoto…" The woman's voice slipped inside her head, "with your condition you should remain relaxed, I realize that it's hard for you…".

The woman chuckled, exhaled, "Mikoto if you allow it to dominate you, you'll become uncontrollable then you will be a menace to your companions, your family and to Academy city…"

Mikoto inhaled listening to the woman speak. She was right as she pushed her eyes tight, the tears leaked across her cheeks, as her lower lip quivered.

"It's…" Mikoto hesitated, "I don't know what to do…" Her voice broke, "I am afri…"

The woman drew a breath and released it.

"Acknowledge it…" She whispered, "let it happen…"

Mikoto's eyes opened, shining with tears, looking at the ground, "why…"

" you should be capable of managing it; your companions will help… Right now Uiharu has identified the location…"

Mikoto glanced over, lifting her arm pulling it across her eyes.

"Found it…" Uiharu grinned with satisfaction.

"You should hang up now…"

Mikoto's heart thumped, she didn't wish to, she'd just shared one of her deepest worries with the strange woman over the phone. She reminded her of her mom, except when her mother embarrassed her, specifically when it happened to be a certain young man. She sensed the sympathy and honesty in her tone. Mikoto took a breath nodding her head as her heart quieted, her eyes changed a tawny Brown with red flakes, her fangs slipped back into her gums.

"Can I meet you…?" Mikoto whispered.

"You can see me again…"

"Again…" Mikoto lifted her head as her voice raised.

"I was on the beach today…" She softly laughed, "I look forward to meeting you Mikoto Misaka"

Then the phone went dead.

Mikoto arrived at the spot. She tightened her eyes, they changed to a rust color, spotting a glimmer of sunlight on the ground. She ran quickly and reached picking up Ruiko's cell phone, bringing up to her nose and inhaled. The only scent was Riukos and the slight scent of blood. She drew her lower lip into her mouth as uncertainty and apprehension filled her eyes. Thinking of the woman wearing the white yukata but she felt no animosity when they talked on the phone. She drew a breath, her chest heaved as she held it and released it. The air smelled fresh, with mentions of grass and forests and wildflowers. She smiled no blood except on the phone. She wandered around the meadow, listening to it crunch underfoot, the sounds of birds singing, creatures rushing through the timbers, a small stream in the distance splashing over the rocks. but, no Ruiko.

She took a step then abruptly halted, her face bumping against something, something invisible. She crinkled her eyes, stepping back reaching up and rubbed her nose.

"Ouch…" She whispered, holding her arm out, her hand resting flat against the air. She curled the right edge of her lips nodding, "a barrier…".

A wave of relief swept over her, as she laughed, curling her index finger rubbing the surface, tapping against it. She drew a breath, wandering around it for a few meters to the forest edge.

"So…" She let out a sigh, walking back to where she discovered the phone. She paused, setting her hand against the invisible barrier and smirked. As bluish white streaks of electricity snaked along her arm, striking the barrier, twisting upward to the sky, downward to the ground, "big…" She scowled as she raised her eyes up to the sky.

Uiharu was using the computer, Kuroko, still healing from Mikoto electrical attack smoldering. She resisted, clinging to Mikoto's leg begging to work with her to find Ruiko. But Mikoto figured that there might be trouble, seeing she had seen the woman drop a tidal wave a few miles high that encircled japan, sat resting on the small café style chair, jumped up and stared into the distance.

Thunder crack, rumbled and exploded as lightning shot from a sunny sky. The blast rocked the buildings around them, trees trembled and tables rattled.

One strike, two then three, the ground rumbled as the roar became deafening. Crowds of people rose, gawking as bolts rained from the blue sky.

Mikoto stood, her chest heaving as she gulped large amounts of air, small strands of electricity leapt from her bangs, between her fingers racing across the ground. Strike after strike, each one louder than the last, nothing.

"Enough of this…" Mikoto growled, her eyes swirled turning blood red, "all or nothing…" She lifted her arm, finger pointing to the sky. Her gums itched as her fangs grew, scraping against her lower lip. The taste of iron coated her tongue, her throat constricting swallowing and her belly twisted. The urge rose and overwhelmed her senses.

"Not bad…" Mikoto chuckled as the urge seized her over. She smirked, the swell of power growing inside her body. Every fiber heated, overcome by the terrible power. This was not the power of a traditional vampire but greater. Her blood boiled as her heart pounded in her chest. It tasted wonderful, primordial, and it tasted right, the emotion building up, devouring her, suffocating her in a dark singular desire.

The ground rumbled as the air shuddered, Mikoto brought her arm to her side, fist clenched. She opened her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut, screaming a rage so intense so powerful it tore her throat raw.

The sunny blue sky lit up, not with numerous small strikes but one massive strike that swallowed the entire barrier dome. The flash so brilliant that many were temporarily blinded, devouring the sun.

It struck the ground, the earth split around the dome, the wind rush through the forests, crashing into the wall that surrounded Academy city.

Mikoto raised her head, screaming, her heart pounding as her blood boiled as the strike collapsed on top of her, penetrating her skin. She gradually opened her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks. As her body strained as her veins snaked across her skin, and her eyes blazed as her hair fluttered in the electricity. The urge continuing to grow becoming more powerful swallowing her whole.

"I can't…" She struggled, whispering inside her head, "I can't…"

The lightening continued to spill down like sunshine. When she was manipulated into a level VI, she had a sense of control. This lightning strike registered a hundred times greater than that, which struck the windowless building. The rage was overflowing, growling inside her head. It was feeding off her, tearing at her flesh as her heart struggled to feed it.

"Such a funny little vampire…"

She heard the woman's voice in her head, feeling someone wrapping their arms around her drawing her tight. A pleasant, gentle feeling rose as someone placed their head on her shoulder and leaned against her head.

She whispered into her ear, "such an extraordinary little vampire… You are, Mikoto…" She felt her breath across her cheek.

The roar of the strike softened as the intensity diminished.

"All or nothing huh..."

The woman kissed Mikoto's cheek, "if you continue like this, you will disappear…"

The woman tightened her embrace, "I think your companions would be unhappy, Mikoto…".

She rubbed her cheek to hers, "stop resisting it… Just acknowledge it… It's a part of you… right now…"

The roared dulled then became silent. Mikoto stared at the woman's arms draped around her. The sleeves of her white yukata pulled to her elbows, her skin shined as the sun's rays came back, her slender hands clasped, Mikoto slipped her own hands over her delicate hands gripping them.

She listened to her heart slow as she drew a breath, nodding her head. The breeze played gently across her face, her hair caressed by the breeze.

"I don't know if I can…" Her voice broke as she sighed, "it's so strong sometimes…" She nodded. The woman sighed, surrendering her grasp and dropped her hands releasing Mikoto from her embrace. She laughed as Mikoto turned, glanced over her shoulder to look at the woman in the white yukata. But she heard a crumbling noise and glanced to the ground in front of her. She narrowed her eyes, cocking her head to the side, "what is…" She bent over and opened the sack.

"Something for them to wear…" She chuckled, Mikoto turned, but she was gone, her laughter echoing slowly diminishing.


	26. Chapter 26

The barrier exploded disappearing reminiscent of fireworks, dying ashes, Sparks drifting, falling to the ground as a soft rain. They stared at each other, astonished and bewildered. Ruiko, her face grimy, scraped with a few lacerations, was standing next to Gabriella, dressed in torn clothing. The remains of her white blouse hung open, the swells of her petite breast peeking out from underneath the blouse. The blue skirt ripped and shredded, white undies exposed as the skirt lifted in the breeze. Katrina and Gabriella stood with their heads cocked eyes crinkled and absolutely naked.

All of them staring as Mikoto stood, holding out a bag.

"She said to give these to you" She breathed, tensing her lips. Her hair was chaotic, her crimson eyes glowed, her face tear stained, blood dribbled from the edges of her lips. She breathed looking fit to cry.

She took a few strides forward, peering at the ground, a tear falling through the air.

"Mikoto"

Ruiko's voice slipped into her ear, delicate as a whisper. She raised her head but ruiko's body crashed against hers, draping her arms around her in a powerful hug.

"Mikoto…" She spoke again, "I'm so happy…" nuzzling her neck.

Mikoto's heart thumped, her throat narrowed, licking her lips, opening her mouth, "please…"

She murmured, the smell of blood filling her nose,

"please…" Her stomach rumbled. Her body trembled, gums itched as her fangs grew longer. Her eyelids dropped over red eyes, "step away…"

She whispered under her breath. She stared at ruiko's milky white skin and shoulders, listening to the blood flowing through her neck. The urge pounded in her ears, her heart raced as her throat begged, constricting with each breath.

She kissed ruiko's neck, chills covered her body. She smirked, drifting to her shoulder, opening her mouth, her fangs gleaming, "please… Ruiko…"

Katrina slipped hand over ruiko's shoulder, "its okay… Mikoto…"

Ruiko spoke, leaning back, kissing her cheek, "you will be fine…".

Katrina sighed, placing her hand on Mikoto's shoulder as Ruiko moved away.

"Mikoto…" Katrina nodded, reaching over putting her fingers under her chin, raising her head. Mikoto's cheeks drenched with tears spilling from her glowing eyes, her lips quivering, her mouth held wide, fangs caught the light.

"Here…" Katrina held her wrist out, "bite…"

Mikoto's eyes flickered as she shook her head, "I don't…" She whispered.

Katrina shook her head.

"Whether you drink or not… It won't change anything…" She smiled, "you have been taking the boosters so you should be okay…". She still held her arm out, glancing at Ruiko, who stared at Mikoto with tender eyes overflowed with concern.

"No…" Katrina spoke with authority, ruiko's eyebrows lifted, "what…"

"I am part vampire and Dragon… So it's fine… You…" She reached over tapping her nose with her finger, "no…"

Ruiko laughed as her cheeks blushed, "I thought…"

Mikoto stomach growled even louder as her body trembled. The thirst growing even stronger as she reached out taking her arm. Katrina wrapped around her, standing behind Mikoto, her arm held tight by her mouth.

"I will call my sister…" She sighed as she whispered, " try the substitute… You know the stuff Anastasia drank…"

Mikoto growled as she opened her mouth, her fangs glistening. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as her fangs sank into Katrina's forearm. The skin popped and the warm blood surged into her mouth, her throat swallowed, the urge faded.

Katrina wrapped her tight, drawing her against her naked body, kissing her neck as she smiled, murmured, "four…"

She nodded, "I have seen ruiko's breasts…"

Mikoto's eyes tightened as her jaws move as blood seeped from her mouth. "I'm three at least…"

She growled, looking as Ruiko undressing, slipping out of her dirty torn clothing. She stood naked, staring up at the sky, soaked in the sun as it captured her delicate curves. Laughing helping Gabriella dress, tightening her obi, playfully defending her breasts as Gabriella reached for them. She chuckled as she helped her into hers. She lifted her arms as Gabriella wrapped the obi tight, leaned forward kissing her on the mouth. Mikoto's eyes enlarged as she gulped, swallowing faster as the kiss lasted an incredibly long time.

She could hear Katrina's heart pumping and her blood flowing through her body. She let out a breath, "forgive me!…"

She spoke raising her voice trying not to laugh, " For interrupting… but, I am standing here naked… I need a little help…". She dropped her chin, nuzzling Mikoto's neck.

"Couldn't they wait till they got home…?" She whispered then opened her mouth, nipping Mikoto's neck.


	27. Chapter 27

A few days had past. The previous incident that arose in Academy city, slipped into yesterdays.

Mikoto, Uiharu and Ruiko were meeting at a local street cafe. Underneath the broad full branches of trees that afforded shade along this avenue. The city hummed with life. Many were turning up for lunch, others leaving for school.

Mikoto hummed as she relaxed. Sitting her strawberry shaved ice and crepes on the small circular iron table, wiping the dirt off her green gekota purse then let out a gentle sigh.

Uiharu was sitting across from her, typing away on the keyboard of her computer, her eyes mirroring the changing screens with a bottle of milk by her side.

Ruiko sat next to Mikoto, placing her watermelon shaved ice on the table, the chair scraped against the concrete as she scooted closer to the table.

She smiled as she peeked at Mikoto as she reached into her gekota purse, pulling out a short bottle of deep red liquid setting it next to her drink.

"I can't believe…" Ruiko's lips twisted, her smile becoming fuller, "Anastasia delivered it…"

Mikoto's cheeks blushed as she narrowed her eyes, "neither can I…" She whispered then shook the feeling aside, "but still…" Her lips tensed as her eyes brightened.

"This bathing together…" She hesitated, "I don't understand, if it's really necessary…"

Ruiko chuckled, "maybe it is…" She crinkled her eyebrows thinking of what it could mean. She grinned knowing the truth.

"And what about the little kisses…" Mikoto tilted her head, "a kiss here and here…" She lifted her arm, her fingers pointing to individual spots on her neck and shoulders. Then she let out a heavy breath, shaking her head. "And Kuroko… Gets so annoyed…" She paused as she grinned, "Anastasia and her really go at it… I mean it's not that I don't notice… The both of them doing what they do…"

"True…" Ruiko's cheeks turned a pastel pink, "Anastasia is more…" Ruiko twisted her lips bringing her finger up to her mouth, "subtle…" She acknowledged.

Mikoto's body trembled as she laughed, "sure… That's the term, why not…". She wrenched the cap of the small bottle, it snapped as it opened then she set the cap on the table, raised it up to drink. Holding it for a minute, the scent filling her nose as she inhaled. She arched her eyebrows in wonder.

"Smells good…" Her tongue peaked out licking her lips. She lifted the bottle, the glass brushing her lips. The warm thick liquid spilled across her tongue, tasting delicious, hitting her senses like lightning as it surged across her tongue plunging into her throat. The chills rose across her body, her heart quickened as it filled her belly.

"Wow!" Mikoto's eyes widened, inhaling a deep breath as she wrapped both hands around the bottle, finishing the glass. She swallowed wanting just a bit more as she held the glass up, her mouth open, tongue waiting, wiggling. The last drop hanging on the lip of the bottle fell onto the tip of her tongue. She blew out a breath feeling the sensations fade, sitting the bottle on the table.

"Good…" Ruiko spoke as she tilted her head. Mikoto didn't answer, closing her eyes as she nodded.

"I know what Anastasia wants…" Mikoto spoke, taking a breath as Ruiko scooted closer, raising her eyes looking up at Mikoto.

"She is not exactly hiding it…" Ruiko spoke.

"No… She's not…" Mikoto chuckled.

"She's beautiful…" Ruiko continued.

Mikoto nodded her head.

"She is strong…" Ruiko spoke then paused, "stronger than you even…"

"Yeah…" She whispered her answer, "but… I like… You know…" her cheeks blushed.

Ruiko chuckled, remembering the devastation Mikoto created in her kitchen baking cookies for certain boy.

"She's understanding… And patient…" Ruiko slowly smiled, "unless she's dealing with Shirai…" She laughed, Mikoto chuckled, "yeah…"

"Close friend…" Ruiko spoke as she sighed, "or a lover… Or both…"

Mikoto blushed hearing the words come across Ruiko's lips.

"Being a queen must be lonely…" Ruiko took a breath, "all that power, the position, never asking for help, trying to solve the problems by herself…"

Ruiko reached over and took her drink, lifting it up to her mouth.

"Sounds like someone I know…" She slipped the straw into her mouth, wrapping her soft lips around it, "and love…"

Mikoto nodded, her cheeks blushing and a hint of a smile on the corner of her lips. Ruiko sat the drink on the table then put her hand on Mikoto's forearm. Her skin erupted in oranges and yellows flames burning into her flesh. Ruiko's eyes glistened as she looked at Mikoto. Mikoto watched the runes burned into her flesh, her eyes becoming wet as she looked up.

"Does it hurt…"

Ruiko nodded.

"Don't then…" Mikoto spoke, her eyes filled with concern.

"Anastasia said they are working on a cure… So…" She nodded, running her fingers across the sizzling symbols burned on Ruiko's flesh. "I accept the responsibility and whatever happens next…" She spoke, sounding just as Mikoto should, the older sister.

The air smelled of burnt flesh, Ruiko nodded. "Katrina's mother did this, while we were in the barrier…" She sighed, "seems that she can appear in more than one place and time."

Ruiko remembered the conversation they had in the barrier. Time divided by time develops new realities that creates new possibilities, all of them linear. Clarissa knew she might try despite the danger and while she worked on Gabriella. she worked on her, burning runes into the flesh of her forearms and large chains burned around wrists. She didn't remember until she woke up the next day. She stared wide eyed, watching the runes appear on her skin then disappear.

Uiharu, let out a breath, raising her arms above her head. She glanced at her chest twisting her lips, then pulled her arms down, reaching for the glass of milk and drank.

She smiled as she smacked her lips finishing her drink then glanced at her chest.

"I am in…" She announced, looking at Mikoto and Ruiko then to the trembling twitching body of Kuroko on the ground. She slowly licked her lips, shaking her head.

Wisps of steam rose from Kuroko's body, her eyes creased with pain. She had tried to sneak up on her sissy, appearing in midair. But with vampire sensitivity and flashes of electricity she fell from the sky like a wet pillow.

"Sissy… Why…"? She moaned. " why.."

Ruiko sat listening as Uiharu spoke, a slight grin on her face. She flinched, narrowing her eyes, her fingers running underneath her blouse across a wound on her shoulders, close to her slender neck. The area covered with a pattern of raised ridges. The wound covered with a large black and blue bruising. The pain subsided as she let out a quiet breath. She closed her eyes, her fingertips slipping across the ridges as she searched her memory.

Katrina and her were laughing, getting out of the bathroom having just finished bathing.

"I'm serious… Ruiko…"

Katrina followed her into the bedroom, nude. The water clinging to her pink skin as droplets trickled around the curves of her body, her long damp hair and her breasts flowing with each stride. She reached out catching Ruiko's wrist. Ruiko laughed as she let the towel that shrouded her slim frame fall to the floor. She shook her head, closing her eyes. She lifted her right leg setting her knee on the bed.

"What did I start…?" She peeked over her shoulder with a come and get me grin. Katrina shook her head, "you understand what you've started…"

She slipped behind her, sliding her hand around her waist, the other moving under her arm, cupping her petite breast, still moist from the bath. Her hand gently squeezing as her fingers skimmed across her nipple, swelling to greet her fingers.

Ruiko sighed, licking her lips, peering over her shoulder. Katrina's mouth landed on her mouth, their lips soft warm and wet moving against each other. Katrina's lips parted as Ruiko's cheeks swelled letting her tongue fill her mouth.

The chills from the cool air and the hot bath tightening her skin as warm sensations filled her body, wave after wave. Katrina's tongue caressed her mouth, her right hand moved from her waist, to her belly and then to her thigh. Ruiko's legs gave way from her gentle prodding as she slipped her hand on top of Katrina's steering it between her legs.

Ruiko moaned as Katrina's fingers brushed against her, gradually entering inside her. Her kisses quickened and her heartbeat pumped, her blood becoming hot. Katrina's mouth dropped down to Ruiko's neck to her shoulders as her body turned flush.

"I'm sorry… Ruiko…" Katrina spoke between gentle kisses. Electricity filling her body, her fingers moving as Ruiko pushed her hand deeper.

"For what…" She struggled to speak catching her breath.

She felt Katrina's lips spread and her mouth open, her teeth scraping against her warm skin.

"For what…" She whispered again as her body succumbed to the waves of pleasure as Katrina's fingers found her.

"I bite…" Katrina bit.

Ruiko took a heavy breath as the pain grew and her passion rose. Katrina's teeth cutting into her skin, then it popped and her teeth sank into her shoulder.

Ruiko caught her breath, gradually releasing it, feeling Katrina's throat swallowing, beads of blood spilled from the edges of her lips across her white skin around the swells of her left breast. She was lost as wave after wave, orgasms flooded her body. She opened her eyes, wrinkling her brow. She sensed another pair of lips swallowing her right nipple, sucking it tenderly, the tip of a tongue circling. Anothers' hand glided down her trembling belly. She gasped as she grinned.

"Imagine my surprise…" Gabriella spoke, her hand drifting over Ruiko's wrist between her thighs, "I open the door and I smell both of you going at it…"

She caught her firm nipple between her teeth, holding it as Ruiko moaned, her body trembled. She moved her hand away giving Gabriella room to slip in, reaching up wrapping her hand around the back of Gabriella's neck pulling her to her lips, thrusting her tongue into her mouth. She pushed hard as her mouth moved.

Katrina's lips slowly opening, her mouth releasing her skin. Gabriella's hand next to Katrina's, moving her fingers inside Ruiko.

"Ruiko…"

"Ruiko…" She felt her body shake, opening her eyes as she immediately glanced at Mikoto.

"What was that look…" Mikoto smirked, tell me now look on her face. Ruiko took a deep breath, her body getting warm as she reached over taking her drink. She could see her hands shaking, an intense feeling filled her belly and slightly lower, "I'll tell you later…" She let out a hurried breath. She swallowed hard, looking at the time on the cell phone. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. " I'm late…"

Uiharu glanced at the both of them, shaking her head. A I know what you're talking about grin on her face.

"I have gotten into the Church of England, Russian Orthodox Church, Necessarius, Roman Catholic Church, Annihiatus and even the house of Tepes…" She blew out a tired breath, "it seems that the Zdiv na boqa or breath of God…". She reached out and grabbed the glass, taking another drink then swallowed. She held the glass with both hands against her chest, "is actually Zdiv na boqovile or breath of the gods…". Chuckling, "it's a story found on seven large stone tablets…" She tapped the screen as she turned the computer around for them to see, "it's a legend of the seven dragons of creation…" She continued…" I can't say their names but… they mean earth, wind, fire, water, space, time and magnetism… All are elements of universe building…" She sighed as a slow proud smile grew on her lips.

"Sorry…" Ruiko quickly interrupted as she gathered her things, "I have to go…"

Mikoto looked up, "why…"

Ruiko scooted the chair back so fast it nearly tumbled over then bowed as she laughed, "I'm sorry I need to…" Then she ran off disappearing into the crowd.

Uiharu stared as Ruiko disappeared.

"Seven…" They heard another voice.

A woman's voice spoke softly. Uiharu tensed as chills covered her body. "I thought there were nine…" She spoke, blowing her breath across Uiharu's cheek, placing her hand on her opposite shoulder, her thumb stroking the back of her neck. As she stood behind Uiharu.

Mikoto's eyes grew wide as she stared. The woman rose up, revealing herself. She had long dark hair, swirling blue eyes and a beautiful face, her body concealed by a bright white yukata.

"I see Ruiko's not here…" She sighed the edge of her lips curled, "oh… Well… Later then…" She chuckled looking across the table and her eyes settled on Mikoto.

"Hello Mikoto…" She cocked her head, she smiled, the edges of her canines caught the light, "you look like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders…"

She moved through the silence, taking Ruiko's seat. She reached over taking Ruiko's drink, she had left, slipping the straw into her mouth and took a sip. Her free hand falling on the Mikoto's hand. She gripped it, her delicate fingers with long black nails stroked her skin.

She smacked her lips when she finished drinking.

"How…" Mikoto spoke just above a whisper.

"It's child's play… Mikoto Misaka" she grinned, her blue eyes swirled as golden slits split her iris, "child's play…"


	28. Chapter 28

The sun shines on a certain crowded cafe. The sidewalks filled with people in conversations. A pleasant breeze sweeps through the trees causing the shadows to drift across the wrought iron round table.

Mikoto is sitting alone, brushing strands of her tawny brown hair, lightly nudging it behind her ear. She grinned as she rubs the green gekota purse that hangs off the back of the chair. She reaches for a small teacup, her fingers curled around the handle as she raises it to her lips. The steam slowly climbs into the air, flickers away as she softly blows. She listens to her breath flowing across the hot brown liquid. The aroma filling her nose with hints of honey and milk. Her mouth was starting to water as the edges of the cup touches her lips. The warm liquid flowed past her lips, her tongue catching every nuance of the blend. The bitterness of leaves cut too soon, the creaminess of the milk and the sweet blend of honey as it flows down her throat.

She swallows as she holds the cup away from her mouth, the imperfections of the manufacturing process of the ceramic teacup, her fingers sensing the roughness as she rubs the surface. She closes her eyes, listening to the crowd. Girls are chatting about shopping, homework, going on dates, what they did on dates.

Mikoto blushes, shaking her head, "I didn't need to hear that much detail…" She chuckles.

She inhales a deep breath, drawing in their scents as they pass, perfumes sweet and pungent, sweat from two boys running across the street, yelling to themselves, how late they were, that they would miss the bus.

Her heart thumped in her chest, taking another deep breath as her gums itched as her fangs grew. The boys hurried breath, heart pounding and the sound of their shoes beating the asphalt.

"Prey..." The word echoed in her thoughts. "No…" Mikoto whispered.

Life has been this way for Mikoto for a while now. Bitten by Anastasia, a vampire princess giving her increase capabilities that most human dreamed. Add that to the fact she is a level five electro master. She could be considered having a higher rank than number three. But her unique capabilities are better in tune to that of a hunter.

The teacup clinked against her porcelain saucer as she rested it on the table, reaching over and opened her purse. Her hand slipped inside and her fingers curled around a small 16-ounce bottle. It is the color of dark maroon, it sparkled as the sun rays reflected off the glass. She swallowed as her mouth became filled the saliva, her tongue itching slipped across her lips, eyeing the crimson drink. She wrenched the cap, popping as she twisted, sitting it on the table next to the bottle. The scent of blood and inert ingredients filled her nostrils as she curled her fingers around the small bottle, lifting it to her mouth. It smelled wonderful as it touched her lips, her body felt electric, excited as the liquid fell into her mouth. She refused to swallow, swishing it across her tongue, her heart pounding and then she let it coat the back of her throat, falling into her belly. She raised her chin as she finished the glass, a red sheen covered the inside of the bottle.

"If only I could…" She narrowed her eyes, thinking to herself, sticking her bright red tongue as far into it. She sighed as she brought the glass to the table, wiping her red lips with her other hand.

"Wow… gets better every time…" She held the bottle with both hands, gazing at it with her soft eyes.

She placed the cap back on and twisted it tight, placing it back into the purse. Her eyes now focused on the expensive piece of cake sitting on a very nice plate. She grinned, nodding as she reached across the table, taking the edges of the plate with two fingers.

"This is the type of prey I like…" She whispered, slowly pulling the cake, "come here my pretty…" She laughed to herself.

She twisted her head, looking at the two layers of decadent chocolate monstrosity begging to be devoured. She quickly, growling softly, picking up the fork and cut herself a giant piece and stuffed it, without mercy, into her watering mouth.

"Yum!"

She squeezed her eyes tight, her cheeks like a chipmunk stuff to the point of exploding, bits of chocolate hanging from her lips, her fist clenched in ecstasy.

"mmm..." A satisfied sound slips past her lips as she chewed.

"Hello…" a woman's gentle voice filled the air.

To be continued…. _**Railgun and Anastasia, Queen of the Vampires**_.


End file.
